Desconsuelo
by Florinoir
Summary: Desconsuelo n'est pas la seule malediction de Tahepoo,les jumeaux, Cathy et Hilde en savent quelque chose!Préparation de fête et légende du coin,puis soirée romantique entre Hilde et Duo,discution pour Relena et Trowa,tête à tête pour Zecks et Heero...
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo: Florinoir qu'en a marre d'accumuler ses débuts de fics, bordul!

Titre: Desconsuelo

Genre: UA, OOC, shonen ai(on se refait pas), hétéro, accomplissement d'un rêve, fatalité...

Source: /Heero/ Ouin, j'croyais que tu voulais écrire sur d'autres! Vas-y!

/Kazahaya/Squall/.../ HEY!

Désolée mon chou, toi et tes petits copains de Gundam Wing n'êtes pas envore débarrasé de mwa! Mouarf!Mouarf!Mouarf!

Disclamer: Les persos sont pas à moi, sauf certains.

Nouvelle fic! Ben en fait, elle m'est venu pendant la nuit, et pis voilà. Fallait exorciser! ... Duo...

/Duo-je-suis-le-plus-innocent-du-monde/ Ouiiiiii?

Poses cette croix et le bon de commande pour le matos de l'inquisition tout de suite ou je ne réponds pas de ta survie...

/Duo/ Shit!

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais le vent soufflait fort, atténuant la chaleur sur la plage, soulageant l'attroupement qui s'y trouvait.

La jeune femme élancée aux courts cheveux bruns et au maillot cyan à l'écart devant les autres fixa de son regard bleu sombre brillant et déterminé l'océan qui se mouvait. À côté d'elle planté dans le sable doré voletant légèrement, sa planche de surf fétiche.

Un jeune homme musclé vêtu d'un short blanc s'approcha d'elle. Sans détourner les yeux de l'étendue marine, elle dit:

- C'est le grand jour, Zecks.

- Lu...

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je sens que je vais y arriver.

Lucrezia serra les poings alors que son regard prit un éclat passionné.

- Je peux le faire!

Le jeune homme observa un moment sa compagne, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au gré du vent.

Lucrezia Noin Yuy, la personne qui lui était la plus chère.

Lucrezia, passionnée, entière, déterminée.

Lucrezia qui aujourd'hui affronterait son destin, cette immense et insurffable vague apparaissant tous les cinq ans.

Cette vague qui avait emporté le père de la jeune femme dix ans plus tôt et sa mère cinq ans auparavant, la laissant orpheline, elle, sa soeur et son frère.

Les deux enfants d'une douzaine d'années courraient vers leur soeur.

- Hilde, Heero. Tu les laisses donc voir ça?

- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi, Zecks?

- Je sais que tu es la digne fille de tes parents. Que tu es la meilleure surfeuse du village. Mais cette vague est... démoniaque!

- Zecks...

A ce moment là, les jeunes adolescents arrivèrent.

- Lu! Tous t'encouragent! Ils disent tous que tu vas réussir!

- Tu vas vaincre Desconsuelo!

Les deux étaient nés à une heure d'intervalle. Hilde, l'aînée, était une pétillante brune possédant la même teinte d'yeux que sa soeur. Heero était plus réservé mais têtu comme une mule.

Ils vénéraient leur soeur.

Lucrezia baissa le regard vers les jumeaux.

- Oui, je vais triompher! Je ferais honneur à la mémoire de nos parents!

Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Zecks qui lui entoura la taille.

- Et je veux que mon amoureux et mes pestes préférés assistent à ça en première ligne!

Les trois êtres les plus chers à son coeur lui renvoyèrent un sourire lumineux.

Soudain, un cri.

- Desconsuelo! Desconsuelo!

Lucrezia tourna vivement la tête vers l'océan. Au loin, une vague prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Elle saisit sa planche après un baiser de bonne chance de Zecks et s'avança dans l'eau.

- Maintenant! Murmurat-elle, les dents serrés.

Elle s'allongea sur le surf et nagea de plus en plus vite.

Sur la plage, les villageois retinrent leurs souffles.

Desconsuelo faisait maintenant une dizaine de mètres, et n'avait pas fini de grossir!

Zecks frémit: Lucrezia paraissait si insignifiante!

Et ce fut le moment.

La brune se mit debout sur la planche et prit le gigantesque mur d'eau en surfant.

Aussitôt, l'adrénaline affluât en elle, la mettant dans un état quasi-euphorique. Yamm, qu'elle avait attendu ce moment! Affronter cette vague! Elle était au moment le plus important de toute sa vie.

Elle évoluait, gracieusement, dansant avec les flots, sa fine silhouette apparaissant et disparaissant à travers l'écume grondante.

Plus rien n'existait.

Elle était seule contre Desconsuelo.

Sur le bord, devant les autres villageois retenant leurs souffles, Zecks serrait les épaules de ses deux cadets.

Tous étaient subjugués par le duel de Lucrezia et la vague.

- Elle va prendre le tube... Souffla soudain Heero, les yeux étincelant.

Hilde se rapprocha de Zecks, tremblante.

Excitation. Mais surtout angoisse.

Le blond l'attira contre lui en réponse.

- Lucrezia... Je t'en prie...

Lucrezia obliqua et rentra à l'intérieur du rouleau.

Zecks ferma les yeux un bref instant.

Un seul faux mouvement, et s'en était fini de sa compagne.

La jeune femme était dans un cylindre d'eau mugissante, le bruit était assourdissant, tout allait si vite! Elle n'avait jamais rien connu de tel! Elle aurait dû avoir peur, mais elle ne ressentait qu'un bonheur farouche, intense. Comme un orgasme fulgurant. Elle hurla, son cri se confondant avec le grondement de la vague. Elle se sentait si complète! Elle vaincrait! Elle...

Son pied glissa. Elle jura et essaya de rétablir son équilibre. Sans succès.

Elle se sentit tomber, puis le mur d'eau la heurta avec une violence inouï.

Elle ne souffrit pas.

* * *

Ils suivaient tous les évolutions de la jeune femme à travers le rouleau. Soudain, Hilde poussa un cri.

Horrifiés, ils assistèrent tous impuissant à la glissade de la jeune femme.

Zecks courut comme un fou dans l'eau, avant de se faire retenir par des villageois. Hilde s'était effondré dans les bras de son frère en pleurant de terreur.

Puis ils virent le mur d'eau se refermer et le corps de la brune disparaître.

- NOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le blond se dégagea brutalement des bras qui l'empêchait d'aller sauver son amour et se jeta dans la mer en hurlant son nom.

Il se fit emporter par les restes de la vague et ne dû son salut qu'aux réflexes de son meilleur ami, Treize qui le rattrapa et le traîna sur le sable.

Touchant, crachant, il cria:

- Mais bougez vous! Il faut aller chercher Lu! Elle est peut être encore... ELLE EST EN VIE!

Mais personne ne bougeait.

- BORDEL! BOUGEZ VOUS!

Dans un état second, Hilde et Heero se rapprochèrent de l'eau.

Heero prit un morceau de planche qui flottait.

Un tout petit morceau.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Hilde poussa un long gémissement.

Elle s'était un peu éloignée car elle avait aperçu un éclat cyan.

- Hee...ro...

Le garçon vint vers elle, doucement.

Il n'y avait pas un murmure autour d'eux, juste le souffle du vent et le ressac des vagues.

Les vagues qui ballottaient paresseusement un corps écorché, les membres tordus.

Les deux enfants s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les villageois s'approchèrent lentement, faisant un demi-cercle autour des trois êtres.

Zecks hurlait sa rage et son chagrin, solidement maintenus par les bras de Treize.

Un doyen déclara sentencieusement:

- La fatalité a encore frappé.

Perdus dans leurs douleurs, les jumeaux ne sentirent même pas qu'on retirait le corps de l'eau, qu'on les emportait vers le village.

La plage se vida petit à petit.

Desconsuelo avait encore ravi la vie d'une enfant de Tahepoo.

TBC...

* * *

/Flo/ Petit prologue!

/Lucrezia/ Ah ben sympa! Je crève des le début!

/Flo/ Bah...Ouais, j'suis désolée.

/Lu/ Tu parles...

Notes: Desconsuelo veut dire crève-coeur en espagnol, explication du nom plus tard (quoiqu'on s'en doute un peu)

Yamm est un Dieu de la mer et des eaux primordiales mésopotamien. C'est le dieu que vénère les habitants de Tahepoo, qui est un nom inventé par moi (si ça se trouve ça veut dire une grosse connerie en tahitien ou je ne sais quoi...)

Ben, des chtites rewiews seraient les bienvenus, si vous avez le temps et l'envie! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous mettre des suites, mais rassurez-vous pour ceux qui me lisent, je n'abandonne aucunes de mes fics!


	2. Cinq ans plus tard

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Desconsuelo

Genre: UA, OOC, shonen ai(on se refait pas), hétéro, accomplissement d'un rêve, fatalité...

Source: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: Les persos sont pas à moi, sauf certains. Les vieux, par exemples

RARs:

kittyval: Bah oui mais que veux tu, c'était une mort nécessaire!

/Noin/ J't'en foutrais des morts nécesaires, moi!

Et je la donne la suite, lol, t'inquiète pas!

Merci beaucoup en espérant que ça te plaise!

Miss AngelLove: Oui je sais, tu l'as déjà lu çui-là... Pardon mais bon, avec ma manie de publier des débuts alors que j'ai pleins de machins en cours...OUIN!

/Heero/ Là, Flo, lààààà...

Berci Hee-chan, sniiiiiiiiif...

/Duo/ Flo, tu le lâche TOUT DE SUITE ou je ne répondrais pas de ta survie...

Marchi!

lucy-hp: Je t'ai faite pleurer? Lol, désolée!

/Noin/ Y a rien de "lol" là-dedans!

Ouais bon ça va, hein,ils t'ont fait un super mausolée et tout et tout et pis tu restera dans leurs coeurs...

/Noin/ Ca m'fais une belle jambe!

Et... Tu suppose bien! Mais j'en dis pas plus...

Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite va te plaire!

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Cinq ans plus tard**

- Woohooo! On y est eeeeenfin!

- Maaaaxweeeeelllllllllllllll! Tu te calmes TOUT DE SUITE!

- Ouais, ouais!

Wufei Chang soupira sous les rires de Sally Po et Quatre Raberba Winner alors que Duo Maxwell faisait des sourires aiguicheurs à tous les vieux assis sur le banc en face de l'épicerie devant laquelle ils s'étaient garés.

- Ces américains! Tous des... crâcha un honorable vieillard, approuvé par les autres.

Le garçon châtain à la longue natte ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, et Quatre dû l'entraîner de force les aider à décharger le 4x4 avant que Wufei fasse une crise d'apoplexie.

Les quatres jeunes gens venaient de New York et partageaient la passion du surf. Etant connu dans le milieu, ils écumaient les plages les plus propices à l'exercice de leur sport, sponsorisés par de grandes marques. Tous avaient à leur palmarès beaucoup de récompenses. Duo, Quatre et Wufei se disputaient le haut du podium et Sally était la leader incontestée du kite-surf.

Ils avaient entendu parler du village de Tahepoo par un vieux planchiste. Selon lui, la plus dangereuse vague du monde s'y trouvait.

**_Flash-back:_**

_- Mes enfants, cette vague est la pire et la plus belle au monde... Ceux qui la voient ne peuvent l'oublier... Desconsuelo... Crève-coeur..._

_- Jamais entendu parler..._

_- Seul une poignée de gens la connaisse... Et ils protègent jalousement leur village!_

_- Pourquoi ce nom!_

_- Ca, gamin, faut demander aux habitants!_

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Les jeunes gens firent des recherches, mais ne trouvèrent aucuns articles sur l'existence de ce spot...

Duo avait retrouvé le vieil homme dans un bar et lui avait fait dire le nom du village.

Tahepoo...

Et ni une, ni deux, les aficionados du surf avaient pliés bagages et étaient partis sans avertir leurs sponsors.

Cela pouvait sembler inconscient de leur part mais la description de la vague et les derniers mots du vieux avaient piqué au vif leur curiosité et leur orgueuil.

_Tahepoo... Le village du surf! Personne ne connaît, et pourtant, il y a la-bas des planchistes auxquels vous n'arrivez même pas à la cheville! Hahahaha!_

Sally refit ses deux couettes et se dirigea vers le banc de vieux. Le village était presque désert...

- Excusez mon ami, il est excité d'enfin voir ce fameux lieu...

- Pour sûr, on a pas beaucoup d'étrangers...

- Comment êtes vous arrivé jusque chez nous?

La jeune femme ne s'offusqua pas du ton soupçonneux du doyen et demanda poliment:

- Sauriez vous où nous pourrions loger, s'il vous plaît?

Les vieux se regardèrent, puis l'un d'entre eux poussa un soupir:

- Allez voir chez Bloom et Barton, c'est le seul bar, deux rues plus loin, pouvez pas le louper, y a toujours pleins de jeunes... Et pis il donne sur la plage...

Sally remecia et prit congés en souriant. Puis elle rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'ombre du préau de l'épicerie avec les sacs.

- Alors?

- Sont méfiants, on doit être les premiers étrangers depuis un bail! Bref, suivez moi!

- Okay chef!

* * *

Ils finirent par déboucher sur le lieu indiqué.

Les quatres jeunes gens en restèrent bouche-bée.

Deux secondes avant, ils n'auraient jamais soupçonnés l'existence d'une aussi belle plage dans ce patelin!

Ils avaient tournés dans une rue, et ils se retrouvaient sur une étendue de sable doré et fin s'étendant de part et d'autres.

Il semblant que toute la vie du villlage était concentré là. Sur le sable, des enfants et des adultes jouaient, dormaient ou observaient d'un air connaisseur les formes filant sur l'eau turquoise au grés des vagues.

Duo eut un rire ravi:

- Là, c'est l'idée que je me fais du paradis!

- C'est magnifique... Murmura Quatre, subjugué, alors que le vent faisait voler ses courts cheveux platines.

Wufei souriait, émerveillé. Ce fut Sally qui, s'ébrouant, repéra le bar, un batiment de deux étages aux couleurs pastels.

Elle secoua ses amis et ils se dirigèrent vers la terasse où quelques personnes sirotaient tranquillement une boisson fraîche.

Un serveur portant un short vert sortit du bar avec un plateau chargé de verres aux multiples formes et couleurs et se mit à discuter familièrement avec les clients.

Duo chuchota:

- Ca-non! On lui demande!

Et avant que l'un de ses amis puisse l'en empêcher,il accosta le jeune homme.

- Excuse moi!

Le garçon se retourna. Il était grand, mince, finement musclé et avait un visage serein où brilllait un seul oeil vert émeraude. L'autre était caché derrière une longue frange brune.

- Bonjour...

- Salut, nous ne sommes pas d'ici et je voudrais savoir si...

- TROWAAAAAAA! Y a des consos qui attendent! Tu ...

La femme qui avait surgi en vociférant stoppa net et regarda les quatres étrangers d'un air interloqué.

- Catherine, murmura d'une voix grave et douce le serveur, ces personnes souhaiteraient un renseignement, je crois...

Et il retourna aussi sec dans le bar. La brune bouclée au visage aussi énergique que sa voix leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna avant de sourire aux quatres jeunes gens.

- Bonjour, vous voilà bien loin de la civilisation! Que pouvons nous faire pour vous?

- Et bien, nous cherchons un endroit où dormir, nous avons de quoi payer, bien sûr...

- Et bien, nous recevons très rarement des touristes... Il n'y a pas d'hotels où quoi que ce soit de ce genre... Mais il y a deux chambres de libres chez nous! Si vous participez un peu aux frais, je suis sûre que ma mère et mon frère ne verrons aucuns inconveniants à vous loger... N'est ce pas maman?

La dénommée Catherine se tourna vers une femme élégante en robe légère, châtaine aux yeux ambre derrière de fines lunettes.

- Bien sûr, mon enfant. Elle sourit aux étrangers, un peu de nouveauté ici ne fait pas de mal... Je suis Una, Lady Una, enchantée.

Elle tendit une main finement manucurée que Duo saisit délicatement avec un sourire charmeur.

- Duo Maxwell, ravi de vous connaître... Et voici Sally Po, Quatre Raberba Winner et Chang Wufei.

Les sus-nommés saluèrent à leur tour.

La femme eut un gloussement quand Duo lui fit un baise-main et Catherine secoua la tête, exaspérée avant de poursuivre:

- Moi et mon frère, Trowa, le grand brun que votre ami blond n'arrêtait pas de mater, vivons au dessus du bar, qui appartient à notre famille. Nous avons une petite chambre de libre. Et chez ma mère qui habite dans une villa à quinze minutes d'ici, il y a deux chambres. Cela vous convient-il?

Wufei hocha la tête tout en continuant de taper le dos de Quatre qui était en train de s'étrangler, écarlate, et Sally répondit oui pour eux tous.

- Bien, maintenant il faut que nous...

- TROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CATHYYYYYYYY!

Toute le groupe se retourna pour voir une jeune fille en bikini courrir vers eux. Elle fit un dérapage maîtrisé et reprit son souffle. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clair en demi-queue et les fixa d'un regard azur pétillant.

- Relena, que se passe -t-il?

- Cathy! Où est Tro? Il faut que vous veniez voir... Heero et Hilde!

Trowa sortit du bar et courut vers la plage suivi de Catherine et la jeune fille venus les chercher en plantant là les quatres étrangers.

Lady Una soupira et fit un sourire contrit.

- Excusez les, l'amour du surf...

Aussitôt, les yeux des jeunes brillèrent et ils s'élancèrent dans la même direction que les autres, laissant leurs sacs. Quatre cria un bref "désolé!" avant de rejoindre ses amis.

La femme renifla, contrariée.

- Ces jeunes et leur surf... Tsssssss!

* * *

Wufei, Sally, Duo et Quatre se frayèrent un chemin parmis l'attroupement de villageois qui fixaient l'océan. Ils réussirent à arriver devant, juste derrière Trowa, sa soeur et Relena qui semblait rassurer un grand blond musclé au corps de rêve qui fit instantannement baver Duo et Sally.

- Zecks, arrête de t'en faire comme ça! Ce sont les meilleurs!

- Lu aussi était la meilleure...

- Zecks, ça n'a rien à voir!

- Désolé, mais...

- Chut! Ils commencent! Souffla Catherine.

Les quatres américains, curieux, regardèrent dans la même direction que tout le village.

La mer était houleuse, les planchistes et les baigneurs l'avaient déserté pour se méler au public, et deux silhouettes brunes avançaient vigoureusement sur leurs planches vers une formation de vagues fortes.

- Bon vent d'Ouest... Murmura Trowa.

- Ca promet un beau spectacle, commenta une voix derrière eux.

- Pour sûr, les jumeaux vont nous faire une danse comme on les aime!

- Regardez, les spots arrivent!

Les deux surfers se levèrent sur leurs planches alors qu'une première série de vagues déferlaient sur eux.

Et les Américains en restèrent sur le cul.

Les deux bruns évoluaient avec fluidité, se jouant de la force des vagues, flirtant avec les rouleaux. Ils se croisaient, se recroisaient avec grâce, effectuaient avec une aisance folle des acrobaties de très haut niveaux.

Deux créatures aquatiques batifolant sur et dans des murs d'eaux de cinq mètres, au moins...

- Bon Dieu... Souffla Duo, incapable d'en dire plus

- Cette facilité... On dirait qu'ils sont en communion avec l'océan... Murmura Wufei, ne pouvant détacher son regard onix du spectacle qu'offrait les deux planchistes.

L'un des jumeaux prit son élan et efffectua un saut au dessus de l'autre avant de ratterir et glisser dans un rouleau.

Aucunes erreurs. Une technique incroyable. Un feeling indéniable.

Duo, Sally, Quatre et Wufei venaient d'assister à l'une des meillleures démonstrations de surf de leurs vie.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort.

- ca suffit comme ça!

Le blond aux cheveux long nommé Zecks avança à grands pas vers le bord de l'eau et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

- HIIILDE! HEEROOOOO! REVENEZ!

Une rumeur déçue passa parmis les villageois et tous retournèrent à leurs occupations alors que les surfers cessaient leurs évolutions.

L'un des deux obeit. L'autre continua à glisser entre les vagues, s'éloignant même.

- HEEROOOO! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE!

Entre-temps l'autre jumeau arriva sur le sable. Aussitôt, Catherine et Relena vinrent l'acceuillir avec une serviette.

Wufei et les autres se rapprochèrent discrètement, voulant absolument savoirà quoi ressemblait l'un des deux artistes.

Ils furent surpris de voir une petite brune aux cheuveux courts et au sourire lumineux en deux-pièces orange orné de fleurs tropicales blanches.

Elle salua ses amies en déposant sa planche et discuta un moment avec elles avant d'aviser les quatres jeunes étrangers.

- Bonjour! Des nouvelles têtes! Et mignons en plus! Mignonne aussi, excuse, hein! C'est rare qu'on ait des visiteurs! Leur dit-elle gaiement en s'approchant d'eux.

- Je m'appele Hilde! Membre du tandem Yuy!

Duo fut le premier à réagir devant la première marque de bienvenu spontanée depuis leur arrivée:

- Salut! Duo Maxwell, enchanté! Quelle superbe démo! Je t'ai pourtant jamais vu en compèt'!

La jeune fille rit en rougissant:

- Bah, c'était pas grand chose... Vous êtes des pros du surf!

Ils aquièscèrent et se présentèrent.

- Fallais le dire plus tôt, on vous aurez mieux accueilli! S'exclama Catherine, Hilde, ils vont loger chez nous.

- Génial! Rel? Pourquoi tu dis rien?

- Regardez... Soupira la jeune fille en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Ils suivirent son regard et virent Zecks , de plus en plus rouge,s'égosiller sur la silhouette jouant avec les grosses vagues au loin.

- HEEROOOO! JE TE JURE SUR YAMM QUE JE VAIS VENIR TE CHERCHER EN PERSONNE ET LA TU VAS SOUFFRIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Hilde leva les yeux au ciel alors que Cathy pouffait. Relena se tourna en grimaçant comiquement vers les étrangers.

- Zecks, le grand blond qui vocifère, est mon frère ainé...

- Moi et mon frère, la tête de mûle qui surfe la-bas, on est à sa charge... continua Hilde.

- ... Mais le frangin est une vraie mère poule! Conclut la jeune fille châtain en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

- Et c'est rien de le dire! ricana Catherine.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO! J'en ai asseeeeeeeez! Cette fois je le prive de planche!

Le blond furieux allait entrer dans l'eau avec l'intention manifeste de nager jusqu'au surfer désobéissant et le ramener de force quand il se fit retenir par Trowa et un homme imposant aux courts cheuveux bruns ondulés et au port aristocratique.

- Lâchez moi! Je dois aller le chercher!

- Calmes toi, Zecks, l'apaisa Treize, il revient. Je crois qu'il a fini par voir que tu avais atteint les limites de ta patience!

En effet, le surfer revenait, comme à regrets vers la terre-ferme. Hilde alla tapoter sur le dos de Zecks toujours retenu par Trowa et Treize avant de s'avancer dans la mer à la rencontre de son frère.

Le jeune homme se servit d'une petite vague pour arriver devant sa soeur et descendit souplement de son surf. Hilde croisa les bras.

- Hee-chan, tu vas te faire engueuleeeeeeer!

Le garçon renifla.

- Oui, je sais, de toute façon tu t'en fous toujours! Mais quoi, pense un peu à la taille de l'ulcère que doit se payer ce pauvre Zecks!

Heero eut un regard appuyé. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et alors? Tu peux le ménager un peu non? Il y a toujours des spots de qualité ici, je te rappelle!

Le jeune homme croisa à son tour les bras, buté.

- Pas avec ce vent là, pas avec ce vent là! Bon, j'abandonne, t'es vraiment... Et puis tu vas y avoir droit avec Zecks de toute façon...

Heero grimaça et Hilde recula vers le groupe de Cathy, Relena et les quatres étrangers en lançant:

- Je te soutiendrais de loin!

... Alors que le grand blond suivi par ses gardes-fous avançait à grands pas furieux vers son frère.

La petite brune sourit aux touristes et chuchota avec un clin d'oeil:

- Vous sauvez pas, c'est toujours comme ça...

- HEERO! ESPECE D'INCONSCIENT! QUAND JE TE DIS DE REVENIR, TU REVIENS!

Le brun détourna la tête.

- ET TU ME REGARDE QUAND JE T'ENGUEULE!

-...

- JE M'EN FOUS! TES VAGUES PAR GRAND VENT D'OUEST NE VALENT PAS LA PEINE QUE TU RISQUE TA VIE!

Le garçon prit un air choqué.

- NON JE TE DIS! REFAIS MOI CA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE PRIVE DE PLANCHE!

Heero eut une moue boudeuse et marcha sur le sable, ignorant le reste des vociférations de Zecks. Trowa lui tendit stoiquement une serviette que le brun accepta avec un hochement de tête. Treize avait entraîné le blond vers le bar.

Relena déclara que l'ouragan était passé et le petit groupe alla rejoindre les deux bruns.

- Présentations officielles! Babilla gaiement Hilde, alors, Quatre, Duo, Sally, Wufei, le grand brun c'est Trowa, frère de Cathy, et le petit muet qui vient de se faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri, c'est Heero, mon jumeau! Tro, Hee-chan, ce sont des surfers venus... Au fait, vous venez d'où?

- De New-York! On était en compèt' en Martinique et on a entendu parler de Tahepoo et de Desconsuelo...

Duo se tût alors que tous les regards se fixaient sur lui.

- Heu... J'ai dit une connerie?

Relena, génée, répondit:

- Non... Enfin, c'est... Vous veniez ici pour Desconsuelo?

- Oui!

Trowa déclara alors d'une voix posée mais très ferme.

- Dans ce cas, rentrez chez vous. Vous ne surferez pas Desconsuelo.

Et il les planta là.

Sally se tourna vers Hilde:

- C'est vrai?

Un éclair de douleur fugitif passa dans les prunelles bleues de la petite brune avant qu'elle ne leur fasse un sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolée, vous pouvez surfer ici, bien sûr, mais Desconsuelo est interdite...

- Mais... Pourquoi! S'exclama Duo, déçu.

- Parce que c'est ainsi! Si vous êtes venus pour Desconsuelo, il va vous falloir vous contentez de l'observer, c'est tout! C'est déjà un grand honneur, croyez moi! Rares sont les étrangers qui peuvent la voir... Ecoutez, ne faites pas cette tête! Notre plage est servie par des vagues de qualités, dignes de celles prisées lors de vos compétitions!

La jeune fille continua de babiller sur les spots et les vents propices alors que Relena et Catherine renchérissaient avec enthousiasme.

Le message était clair. Les quatres américains acceptèrent donc le changement de sujet sans rien dire. Ils poseraient ces questions plus tard...

TBC...


	3. Locaux vs Visiteurs

Pseudo: Florinoir!

/Noin/Assassin!

Mais tu vas finir pas t'en remettre, ouais!

/Noin/Tu m'as TUE!

Titre: Desconsuelo, la p'tite vague qui monte, qui monte...

Genre: death(/Noin/ Snif...), shonen ai, légendes, UA, OOC, blablabla...

Source: Gundam Wings.

/Heero, content/ C'est mon gundam! A môa!

/Duo, boudeur/ Pff, z'auraient dû appeler c' truc Deathscythe Hell, ou Killer Duo, ou...

/Heero,sourire moqueur/ Regarde les numéros de nos noms de codes, _02_...

/Duo/... M'en fous, d'toute façon, j'ai plus de fans...

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la Sunrise, Bandaï, etc... Mais la vague et le reste, ben c'est moi!Gnéhé!

/Noin/Pas de quoi être fière...

Oh la ferme le cadavre...

Désolée pour le temps que ça a prit, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Duo finit d'installer ses affaires avant de sortir sur le balcon et s'étirer. Quatre et Sally avaient finis de s'installer et discutaient avec leur hôtesse en bas. 

Après avoir prit congé des jeunes gens sur la plage, ils avaient décidé que Duo, Quatre et Sally iraient loger chez Lady Una alors que Wufei occuperait la chambre libre au dessus du bar. Le brun tenait à sa solitude et n'aurait en aucun cas supporté de dormir avec Duo. Il y aurait eu mort d'homme et internement.

Catherine avait entraîné le Chinois voir son logis temporaire et sa mère avait conduit les trois autres vers sa demeure après les avoir suivis vers leur 4x4.

La villa de Lady Una était vraiment très belle, une maison dans les tons roses aux volets turquoises au centre d'un jardin aux milles plantes tropicales odorantes. Elle était un peu en amont du village.

La femme avait montré aux jeunes visiteurs leurs chambres. Sally avait hérité de l'ancienne antre de Catherine, une grande pièce aux murs décorés de posters de lions et autres félins avec un hamac très confortable en guise de couchage. Quatre et Duo s'étaient installés dans la chambre de Trowa. Un lieu décoré d'affiches de surfs, de vagues et de photos diverses. Des petites planches abimées tenaient contre un mur et un lit deux places trônait au milieu.

Duo avait d'ailleurs été surprit de voir qu'il y avait autant de témoignages affectifs dans l'antre du jeune homme qui semblait si discret.

Du balcon, on avait vu sur les jardins de quelques autres villas voisines et l'océan.

Le jeune homme sourit de toute ses dents.

Un paradis.

Il ne regrettait pas du tout le voyage!

La seule chose qui le chiffonait un peu était Desconsuelo. Il aurait tant aimé surfer cette vague légendaire! Mais bon, si même les autochtones n'y avaient pas droit, il se plierai à la volonté générale. Duo était assez anarchiste mais avait tout de même certaines valeurs et quelques notions de respect. Et puis les autres vagues valaient le coup, selon leur nouvelles connaissances... Finalement, tout les habitants de Tahepoo n'étaient pas des associaux... Et il y avait de vraies beautés!

Le sourire du châtain s'élargit encore.

Ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer!

_-_ Duo, tu as fini? Una nous invite à prendre une collation...

Le natté se tourna vers Quatre qui l'avait rejoint sur le balcon.

_-_ Regarde moi ce paysage, Quat... Tu m'étonne qu'un lieu pareil soit protégé par ceux qui y résident!

_-_ C'est sûr... Le vieil homme ne nous avait pas menti... Tant au niveau du lieu que des surfeurs... C'est incroyable que ces jumeaux ne fassent pas de compétitions!

_-_ Clear! J'avais jamais vu un truc aussi beau! Et puis ils sont supers canons! La petite brune et son frère... Miam! J'me suis encore jamais fait de jumeaux...

Le blond le regarda, choqué.

_-_ Duo!

_-_ Je déconne vieux... J'suis pas un salaud intégral... Mais bon, ils me plaisent! Le gars, Heero, a quelque chose dans le regard... Ca m'a donné le frisson!

_-_ Toi aussi? C'est étrange! Je veux dire, il a quelque chose de fort, je le sens! Comme si il était... Je ne saurais trouver le terme mais j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation...

_-_ Doit faire partie de ce genre de personne qui laisse personne indifférent! Mais dis donc, Quat', tu bavais pas sur le grand brun aux yeux verts?

_-_ Mais... MAIS NON!

Le châtain ricana en voyant son ami rougir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

_-_ Déstresse! Bon, on descend? Y a Sally qui va nous faire un speech de trois heure sur la nécessité de ne pas faire attendre ses hôtes, blablabla...

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Wufei dans le salon encadré de Catherine et Sally, leur hôtesse leur servant une collation. 

_-_ Ah! Vous voilà! Dire que Wufei a eut le temps de s'installer et d'arriver ici le temps que ces damoiselles se pomponnent! Fustigea Sally, les mains sur les hanches.

_-_ Sâche, ô déesse de la ponctualité, qu'un homme digne de ce nom doit savoir se faire désirer! Vous devez être de mon avis, Lady Una?

La femme cacha un gloussement amusé derrière sa main et leur motionna de s'asseoir alors que Quatre, rougissant, se confondait en excuse et que Sally et Wufei se frappaient le front dans leurs mains, désespérés par l'attitude exagérément charmeuse de Duo.

_-_ Il est toujours comme ça? Chuchota Catherine à Sally.

_-_ Oh, là il est plutôt calme, je trouve...

_-_ Ca promet! Pouffa la jeune fille brune.

_-_ Où est votre frère, mademoiselle? S'enquit Quatre d'un ton qui se voulait formel mais qui était démenti par un blush des plus seyant sur les joues du blondinet.

_-_ Tro garde le bar. Je suis venue accompagner votre ami puis vous ramener sur la plage une fois que vous serez près... Je suppose que vous voulez tester les vagues? Finit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Elle sourit largement aux expressions radieuses et aux vifs hochements de têtes.

_-_ A Tahepoo, le surf est une vraie religion! Nous vénérons Yamm, le Dieu des océans et des eaux primordiales, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une secte mais c'est le Dieu emblématique de notre village, et nous avons les plus belles vagues du coin! De plus, tous savent coment manier une planche ici, c'est le jeu qu'on pratique dès la petite enfance! Relena et moi sommes parmi les plus douées, Trowa est pratiquement né avec une planche et le don de s'en servir et vous avez vu les jumeaux! On est une bande d'amis très soudés, on a grandit ensemble et je peux vous certifier que si vous valez le coup sur une planche, vous serez traités comme des nôtres!

Wufei, Sally, Quatre et Duo relevèrent la tête, une lueur particulière dans les yeux. Catherine leur rendit le regard, souriante, mais ils étaient bien trop sensibles à la compétition pour ne pas saisir le défi impliqué dans les paroles apparemment de bienvenue. Wufei redressa le torse, ses onix en flamme, de même que Sally. Duo tilta légèrement le menton avec un sourire carnassier. Celui de Quatre était tranquille et assuré. Tous savaient ce qu'ils valaient, et n'avaient nuls doute sur leurs capacités. Et ils étaient près à le montrer aux surfeurs nés de Tahepoo sur le moment si il le fallait.

Catherine lu tout cela et son sourire s'agrandit.

_-_ Quatre, viens, on va se changer! Sally?

_-_ Je monte!

Le châtain se retourna sur les marches

_-_ Attend nous un peu, Catherine,nous ne serons pas longs...

_Pas longs à vous botter les fesses, ouais!_

Et il grimpa les marches suivit de Sally et Quatre après une formule de politesse à Lady Una qui l'accepta avec un mouvement de tête las.

Ces jeunes et leur surf alors...

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage où les jeunes autochtones les attendaient. Ceux-ci n'avaient nul besoin de se changer où d'aller chercher leurs planches, ayant déjà tout à portée de main; ils étaient quasiment toujours fourrés sur la plage de toute façon. 

_-_ Re-salut! Vous vous êtes bien installés?

_-_ C'est parfait, merci beaucoup. Répondit Quatre avec un grand sourire vers Hilde, s'appliquant à ne pas regarder le grand brun torse nu et humide qui quittait l'eau pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

_-_ Tro! Qui surveille le bar!

Le garçon désigna Treize et Zecks qui s'affairaient aucomptoir et sur la terrasse.

_-_ Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Heero...

Relena et Hilde lancèrent un regard appuyé au jumeau qui regarda de l'autre côté avec un reniflement et un haussement d'épaule. Cathy leva les yeux au ciel puis, regagnant le sourire, déclara à ses amis en montrant les visiteurs.

_-_ Ils veulent tester les vagues!

Aussitôt les yeux s'allumèrent.

_-_ Venez, nos planches sont là-bas! Vous avez votre matos? Parfait! Les garçons, aidez-les à décharger, on se retrouve au bord de l'eau!

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait et les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous, parés.

_-_ Okay! Bon, votre niveau...

_-_ Est tout à fait à la hauteur, on vous rassure! Coupa Quatre empêchant ses amis plus aptes à partir au quart de tour de répondre quelque chose de moins poli. Bon, on y va?

_-_ C'est paaaaaaaaartiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hulula Hilde en s'élançant avec sa planche, suivit des autres.

Ils s'ébatèrent dans les vagues jusqu'à la nuit tombée et se séparèrent en se promettant de remettre ça le lendemain; les quatre visiteurs avaient été à la hauteur de leurs dires et s'étaient attiré le respect des autochtones. Trowa leur avait même fait un léger sourire appréciateur, ce qui était, outre la conséquence du blush-coup-de-soleil de Quatre, la preuve de passage, leur avait dit Hilde en ricanant. Relena et Sally avaient rivalisé d'adresse en kite-surf et Catherine, Trowa, Hilde et Heero avaient fait un concours de figures avec Wufei, Duo et Quatre.

Trowa raccompagna Duo , Sally et Quatre chez sa mère. Le brun était un peu plus bavard et échangea quelques mots avec eux, au grand plaisir de Duo qui avait été agréablement surprit d'apercevoir qu'il avait un humour un peu similaire au sien. Le châtain avait balancé quelques allusions rapport au blush profond qu'abordait Quatre lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité du brun mais l'avait fermé après un regard particulièrement terrifiant du blond. Quatre était un ange, mais il avait dévelopé une sorte de seconde personnalité; quand on l'énervait, on le sentait passer.

Trowa entra avec eux et mangea un petit bout histoire de passer un peu de temps avec sa mère. Il leur souhaita ensuite le bonsoir et en partant, adressa un petit sourire à Quatre.

Un thermomètre au mercure fiché dans la bouche d'un 90° n'aurait pas rivalisé avec la vitesse à laquelle le sang monta au visage du blond.

Sally et Duo ricanèrent et Lady Una leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Trowa...

Le jeune homme leva les mains en protestation d'innocence mais le petit sourire resté au coin des lèvres ne trompa personne. Une fois le brun partit, sa mère posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du surfeur fushia.

_-_ Fais attention à toi mon enfant, mon fils est... enfin, il cache bien son jeu...

Et elle rentra dans sa chambre sur un bonne nuit,sous les rires de Duo et Sally et les balbutiements affolés de Quatre.

* * *

Hilde finit de débarrasser et sortit chercher son frère.Il n'était pas dans le jardin de la propriété Peacecraft mais elle savait où le trouver. Zecks boudait dans le salon et Relena était à une soirée chez ses amis fanatiques de jeux de rôles. La brune ne prit pas la peine de prévenir le blond super-protecteur, histoire d'éviter une autre crise, et aiguilla vers la plage. 

Elle aperçut bientôt une silhouette mince au bout d'une digue. Elle la rejoint prestement et s'assit à côté d'Heero.

_-_ C'est à toi de faire la vaisselle.

_-_ Désolé. J'arrive. Lui répondit la voix grave et posée du jeune homme.

Heero paraissait muet en public mais il parlait dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec les personnes qui lui étaient vraiment proches.

Le garçon n'avait pas détourné les yeux de l'océan et Hilde sentit une boule d'angoisse grandir dans son coeur. Ca allait faire cinq ans...

_-_ Elle arrive, Hilde. Je la sens... Elle m'appelle...

Elle envoya un regard mélé d'affolement et de résignation à son frère. Inutile de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Elle la sentait, elle aussi, dans une moindre mesure, mais savait qu'elle allait arriver... Pour prendre une autre âme... Son tribut.

Et elle savait aussi que rien ne pourrait empêcher l'affrontement. Elle le voyait dans les yeux marines d'Heero, elle voyait cette lueur, la même que celle qui faisait étinceler le regard de Lucrezia... La lueur folle des envoûtés de Desconsuelo...

Elle ne répondit rien et fixa à son tour les vagues sombres.

Les deux silhouettes jumelles restèrent un moment assises face à l'océan, écoutant le ressac et l'appel de la vague, l'appel de Desconsuelo...

TBC...


	4. A l'ombre de la digue

Pseudo: Florinoir!

/Noin/ Que mon fantôme hanteras pour...l'éternitéééé!

Titre: Desconsuelo, la p'tite vague qui monte, qui monte...

Genre: death(/Noin/ Snif...), shonen ai, légendes, UA, OOC, blablabla...

Source: Gundam Wings.

/Heero/ Mon busterrifle à été remplacé par une planche de surf... MAIS COMMENT VAIS-JE POUVOIR DEFONCER DES BASES EN RICANANT COMME UN PSYCHOPATHE DORENAVANT! COMMENT!

/Duo/ Ouais, c'est chié quoi, on s'retrouve à jouer les bouffons sur une plage à la Harlequin!

La prochaine fois vous servirez de BOUFFE AUX REQUINS!

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ios sont à la Sunrise, Bandaï, etc... Mais la vague et le reste, ben c'est moi!Gnéhé!

Bonne lecture! Et merci à Kitty et son avis, nottament celui qui m'a empêché de mettre une phrase de mauvais goût dans un moment sensé être tristounet;..

* * *

Wufei finit ses exercices matinaux et s'étira satisfait. Les oiseaux chantaient, la mer berçait et il pouvait assister à un magnifique lever de soleil. 

_"- Fei, amènes toi! C'est de sur l'eau que la vue est la meilleure!"_

Le Chinois ferma briévement les yeux, une expression de chagrin intense envahissant les traits nobles. Il se reprit rapidement en entendant des crissements de pas dans le sable et se retourna juste assez pour faire une signe de tête à Trowa. Le garçon hocha la sienne en retour et désigna sa planche du regard.

_-_ Tu veux m'accompagner?

Wufei eut un petit sourire et enleva son surf planté dans le sable.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que lui,Sally, Duo et Quatre étaient arrivés dans ce village. En quelques jours, ils avaient réussis à s'intégrer auprès des autochtones. Le surf était quasiment une religion à Tahepoo et les quatres étrangers avaient prouvés qu'ils faisaient partis des fidèles acharnés. Ils rivalisaient d'adresse avec les meilleurs jeunes planchistes, ne se lassant pas de jouer avec les vagues, de se surpasser chaques jours pour rester à la hauteur. Quelques part, c'était encore meilleur que toutes les compétitions auxquelles ils avaient assistés.

Wufei était un lève-tôt, tout comme Trowa Barton. Ils se retrouvaient souvent ensembles seuls sur la plage avant l'aube. Au bout de cinq jours, Trowa avait proposé à son invité de l'accompagner batifoler dans les vagues, ce que le Chinois avait accepté avec joie. Le grand brun à l'oeil vert était discret sans être effacé et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. S'adaptant au caractère de Duo, il savait aussi s'accorder à merveille avec celui, plus renfermé de Wufei et était donc d'excellente compagnie. Un jeune homme intelligent aux multiples facettes qui aimait passionément le surf; Trowa était une mine de connaissance sur les vents, les vagues, les planches et les pratiquants de ce sport et était d'une rare classe sur les eaux. Si les jumeaux Yuy semblaient ne faire qu'un avec l'élément aquatique, Trowa paraissait être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, connaissant ses secrets, ses coups d'humeur et sachant très bien s'y adapter.

Ils eurent droit à quelques bonnes vagues, assez pour frimer sans risquer grand chose et en sortirent un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, satisfait de la mise en bouche. Trowa prépara un bon petit déjeuner et sortit du placard une corne de brume dans laquelle il souffla en y mettant tout son coeur. Wufei grimaça légèrement mais continua à manger,maintenant habitué au rituel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rugissement se fit entendre du premier étage. Une cavalcade fit trembler les marches et Catherine, échevelée et en nuisette quasiment transparante surgit dans la cuisine, entamant aussitôt une gueulante de toute beauté tout en coursant son frère autour de la table. Wufei termina stoïquement son kiwi, se deplaçant juste à temps pour éviter un coup ou un objet volant difficilement identifiable avec toute la maîtrise d'un ancien pratiquant d'arts martiaux.

Trowa calma sa soeur en lui présentant à bout de bras une tartine recouverte d'assez de beurre de cacahuètes pour nourrir un régiment. La fille la lui arracha et sourit à Wufei.

_-_ Salut! Alors, bonnes vagues?

_-_ Sympa. Bien dormie?

_-_ Mouais et j'aurais pu continuer...

_-_ Le bar ouvre dans deux heures... Souligna Trowa, l'air de pas y toucher.

_-_ Justement! Alors pourquoi...

Le Chinois sourit dans son verre de jus de mangue. Il pouvait s'habituer à ce genre de matins dans la vie de tout les jours... C'était beaucoup mieux que le silence oppressant des souvenirs dans son appartement...

Quelques heures plus tard, Cathy et Trowa servaient les repas légers constitués de salades pour la plupart aux habitués. Duo, Sally et Quatre s'étaient joint à la table d'Hilde, Heero et Relena. Des enfants s'ébataient dans l'eau, servant d'obstacles aux surfeurs et surfeuses louvoyant avec aisance entre eux. Les doyens, assis à l'ombre de la terrasse, buvaient un alcool local en chiquant un produit tout aussi local; Duo avait essayé les deux et s'était presque étouffé, sous les regards goguenards. Heero, Hilde, Relena et Trowa s'était envoyé leurs verres cul-sec en gardant le sourire. Le châtain avait juré qu'il réussirait à atteindre le niveau de tolérance nécessaire pour boire le"Coktail Molotov Updaté"(dixit l'Américain) comme du petit-lait. Il avait aussi déclaré avec force mimiques dramatiques d'abandonner face à l'Abominable Tabac à Chiquer; selon lui il fallait être soit un vieux schock, soit un jeune taré pour mettre ça dans sa bouche.

_-_ Et là, paf! LE rouleau du mois! Et moi comme une conne avec ma planche pétée et mon bras dans le platre!

_-_ Mais t'as quand même voulu te le faire!

_-_ Et elle l'a _fait_!

_-_ Le frangin était fu-rieux! Il t'a bouclé trois semaines dans ta chambre pour ça, j'me rappelle!

_-_ Zecksy a toujours trop été à cran...

_-_ Bah depuis Lu...

Relena se plaqua une main devant la bouche, mortifiée. Hilde lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire, clignant de l'oeil aux étrangers intrigués par la soudaine paleur de la blonde et la crispation des jumeaux.

_-_ Lu? ne put s'empêcher de demander Duo, ignorant les regards réprobateurs de Quatre et Sally.

Sans se départir de son sourire un peu faible, Hilde agita la main, dans une attitude voulant passer pour nonchalante.

_-_ Ouais, Lu, comme Lucrezia Noin Yuy... Soeur adorée, l'ex de Zecks... Elle est morte il y a cinq ans, bientôt...

_-_ Oh pardon, je...Merde, moi et ma grande gueule... C'est pas facile de se rappeler de ses morts, hein... S'excusa Duo avec un regard lointain.

Wufei s'était assombrit lui aussi. Voyant ça, Hilde sourit cette fois à pleine dents, donnant de grandes claques dans le dos de tous.

_-_ Alleeeez, stop la déprime! Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est de vivre pour eux, nan?

Tous grognèrent, essayant de se remettre la collonne vertébrale en place, heureux de changer de sujet.

_-_ Hilde, tu va devoir me repayer une glace... Maugréa Heero, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

_-_ Pas question!

_-_ Hn!

_-_ Je te dis NAN!

_-_ Hilde, en passant tu me ramènera une autre piña colada...Sur ta note bien sûr...renchérit Relena avec un rictus machiavélque en épongeant le reste de sa boisson sur sa serviette.

_-_ Et un autre hamburger pour moi, Hildinette!

_-_ Enfin Duo!

_-_ Bah quoi! Elle m'a foutu la tronche dedans!

_-_ Nataku, Maxwell...

_-_ Un blème, Finet?

_-_ MAXWELL! CA VA SE PAYER!

_-_ Proposition! lança Sally en retenant Wufei près à étrangler Duo. La note est pour le dernier à atteindre le parapet!

_-_ Un peu simple...

_-_ Corsons la compèt!

_-_ Oookaaaayy... Trois figures homologuées obligatoire! Et pas des merdes! Celui qui atteint le parapet sans ça paye d'office!

_-_ Ca marche!

_-_ Hey, Tro, c'est noté?

Le serveur leva le pouce en souriant.

_-_ Alors c'est partit! Tous à nos planches!

Les jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers leurs surfs et dans une cavalcade bariolée, se jetèrent dans l'eau.

Ce fut Relena qui paya l'addition, ronchonnant sur Duo et Hilde qui l'avaient poussée.

* * *

Ils attendirent que le bar ferme pour retourner dans l'eau, cette fois accompagnés de Cathy et Trowa. 

Le brun à la mèche fit un sourire engageant à Quatre.

_-_ Ca te dirait d'aller surfer vers la digue?

_-_ Ah! Heu oui mais...les autres?

Trowa se contenta de les montrer d'un mouvement de la tête; Hilde, Duo et Cathy s'acharnaient sur Wufei et Relena tandis que Sally et Heero effectuaient quelques sauts chacuns de leurs côtés.

_-_ Oui, en effet, ils sont occupés! Rit de bon coeur Quatre en entendant une litanie de jurons émanant de la chatâine et du Chinois ponctués d'éclats de rires et de plongeons. Je te suis!

Trowa entraîna le blond vers l'extension de pierres, l'endroit qu'il savait tranquille. Il trouvait le jeune américano-arabe tout simplement adorable pour ne pas sauter sur une occasion d'être seul avec lui. Au début, il pensait juste flirter avec, peut-être sortir avec jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte ou qu'il se lasse. Mais il avait apprit à connaître le jeune homme et le respéctait trop pour le traîter comme peu de chose.

Mais il avait toujours aimé les blonds, rien ne coûtait d'essayer! D'autant plus qu'il avait bien vu les regards et les blushs quand il était concerné...

Il se rapprocha de la planche de Quatre, provoquant un rougissement.

_-_ Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de parler en tête à tête, je te connaîs à peine...Parles moi de toi?

Le blond sourit, géné.

_-_ Je..hum, je suis né dans le desert du Sahara, mon père est un émir et ma mère était une jeune journaliste américaine..De l'Ohahio... C'est un peu conte de fée mais ils se sont aimés... et je suis le fruit de cette union...

_-_ Ta mère est...

_-_ Oui, elle est morte...j'avais deux ans lorsque c'est arrivé... Elle serait allé photographier une oasis, seule, c'était une femme indépendante malgrès son aspect fragile, qui détestait être materné... bref, elle n'est pas revenue... Il y a eu une tempête de sable et son corps...fut retrouvé une semaine plus tard..Mon père a toujours refusé de m'en dire plus...

_-_ Si je réveille de mauvais souvenirs...

Quatre secoua la tête, toujours souriant.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais très jeune... Sinon que dire...J'ai vingt-neuf soeurs...

_-_ Quoi!

_-_ Et oui! Et toutes mes ainées!

_-_ Mon pauvre...

A la grimace de Trowa, qui pensait sans nulle doute à la tyrannie dont pouvait faire preuve son unique soeur, Quatre éclata de rire. Il avait un beau rire, clair et fort. Trowa se dit qu'il avait dû l'hériter de sa mère, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que si il n'y prennait pas garde, ce type l'aurait à sa botte sans même s'en rendre compte...

Il secoua la tête, se focalisant sur Quatre qui se remettait à parler.

_-_ A douze ans, je me suis rebellé et j'ai quitté le palais familial pour aller aux Etas-Unis, en pension en Californie. J'ai hésité avec Sydney, pour le surf... Mais je ne regrette pas! Parce que j'ai rencontré Duo et Sally! Duo était le meilleur mais aussi le plus indiscipliné du club, voire de l'école. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à Sally. Il a eu une enfance difficile... Alors quand il a entendu parler du gosse de l'émir faisant sa petite crise, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas une haute opinion de moi... Nos débuts furent compliqués... J'étais têtu, lui aussi et nous avions tous les deux un caractère de cochon...

Le blond se frotta la nuque avec un rire léger.

_-_ Honnètement, j'ai du lui faire autant de coups bas que lui m'en a fait...Mais comme j'étais riche et lui boursier, j'avais toujours gain de cause... Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu assez d'être materné par l'administration et j'ai fait...une grosse connerie...en public...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure -geste qui donna envie à Trowa de la happer des siennes- et continua avec une inspiration.

_-_ Je..Rigoles pas trop fort...

_-_ Je serais muet comme une tombe...

_-_ Attend d'entendre... Maugréa le blond. J'ai..Enfin je me suis présenté nu au refectoire et j'ai déclamé que j'était la réincarnation du grand Pendu Crochu au Cul Poilu...

Trowa se pinça pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Puis il leva son oeil écarquillé vers Quatre mortifié et ne put faire faire qu'une chose...

_-_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Nooooooon! Pas toi!

_-_ Siiii.. Et à la Quequette Bossu...

_-_ HOUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Le blond se fit un rempart de sa planche de sorte que Trowa, trop occupé à pleurer de rire, ne voit plus que ses mains. Il continua d'une petite voix, partagé entre la honte absolue et l'envie de faire echos au rire communicatif du grand brun.

_-_ Ensuite j'ai fait le tour du réfectoire en hululant et j'ai...nooon, ça je peux pas le diiiiiire!

_-_ Qu..Hihihahaha..Quatre, t'en as trop dit...ou pas assez!

_-_ J'ai..hum...urinédansl'assiettedudirecteur...

_-_ Tu as QUOI!

_-_ T'as entendu!

_-_ Oh Yamm...Oh Yamm! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Alors là mon image de toi s'écrouleHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_-_ Hey, je vais me taire!

_-_ Non! Continues! Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi? Se calma Trowa en tentant de rependre son souffle.

_-_ Après ça, tu imagines bien que le renvoi me pendait au nez... Mais à ma grande surprise, Duo et Sally ont témoigné en ma faveur, disant que c'était un test d'initiation et que je risquais de me faire frapper si je ne l'avais pas fait...Ils y on mit tellement de conviction que l'administration y a cru, et je m'en suis sortit avec un blâme et la corvée de nettoyage du réfectoire pendant deux mois... J'ai été trouver Duo et Sally et leur ai demandé de quoi ils se mélaient.J'étais furieux! Duo a prit la mouche et nous en sommes venus aux mains... Sally a réussit à nous séparer et...on en a rit... Etrange, non? Ensuite, le respect qui était né entre nous s'est changé en la plus forte amitié que j'ai jamais eue... Duo est un ami exceptionnel, une fois qu'on a mérité son affection... Sally est une fille avec énormément de qualités...

_-_ Et Wufei?

_-_ Nous l'avons rencontré un an plus tard! Lui et Meiran, le couple le plus explosif que j'ai jamais vu! Avec une fierté et une propention à partir au quart de tour admirable... Toujours en train de se défier...La première fois qu'on les a vu, ils se battaient pour savoir à qui allait revenir une veste en jean's signée par un grand surfer, Keith Larger... Et quand je dis se battre, c'est à coup de poings et tout! Ils se mordaient, se griffaient!

_-_ Et mon image de Wufei s'écroule aussi...Vous êtes pleins de surprises! Et qui a gagné..?

_-_ A ton avis?

_-_ Meiran?

_-_ Dans le mille!

Les deux repartirent dans une crise de fou-rire, Quatre se rappelant un Wufei échevelé rouge de honte et une Meiran ayant l'air de sortir d'une poubelle, le pied sur son torse et brandissant la veste avec un rire machiavélique. Trowa avait une idée de la scène assez proche de la réalité...

_-_ J'aurais aimé connaître cette fille! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue?

Quatre baissa la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

_-_ ...Elle est morte... Wufei est toujours en blanc depuis...C'est la couleur du deuil dans leur pays...Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remit... C'est réellement tragique... Elle était... Ils attendaient un enfant... Ils étaient jeunes mais heureux... Amoureux...

Le blond ferma brièvement les yeux, se souvenant de cette nuit affreuse où Meiran était morte, sur un brancard dans le couloir des urgences, dans les bras de Wufei... Il se souviendrait toujours de l'expression brisé du garçon, de ses larmes si difficiles...

_-_ Quatre...

Il releva la tête et reçu une légère caresse sur la joue. Il constata avec un peu de surprise qu'il pleurait.

_-_ Excuse-moi...C'est toujours dur à évoquer...N'en parle pas à Wufei et Sally, ni à Duo... On a tous très mal vécu ce moment...

Trowa lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

_-_ Enfin...On s'est noyés dans les compétitions, en paufinant notre surf... Et nous voilà ici...

_-_ A ce propos, comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'à Taheppo?

_-_ C'est un vieil homme qui nous a parlé de cet endroit..Un vieux surfer... Il nous a parlé aussi de Desconsuelo...

Le regard vert s'assombrit légèrement et Quatre n'insista pas. Voyant le blond se remordiller la lèvre, embarrassé, Trowa soupira.

_-_ Quatre...regarde ça.

Il souleva sa mèche. L'oeil qu'elle cachait était zébré d'une cicatrice. Quand Trowa essaya de l'ouvrir, Quatre ne vit que du blanc laiteux. Et il vit aussi que le brun avait eu du mal à en dévoiler la moitié...

_-_ Que..Comment..Pourquoi tu me...Balbutia-t-il, choqué.

_-_ J'ai perdu cet oeil à cause d'une vague, une vague moité moins puissante que Desconsuelo. J'ai aussi perdu ma mémoire ce jour-là, il y a trois ans... Tu as peut-être remarqué toutes ces photos, tous ses souvenirs accumulés dans ma chambre à la villa?

_-_ Oui, on s'était d'ailleurs fait la reflection que ça ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'on avait de toi...

_-_ Je vis dans l'expectative... Un léger coup peut me faire plonger dans l'amnésie, et cette fois définitivement. J'ai...J'ai beaucoup d'appréhension à perdre mes souvenirs... Encore... C'était horrible de voir Cathy, ma mère, mes amis se décomposer quand je ne me rappelais pas d'eux... Horrible... Ces photos, ces objets de mon passé sont des sortes de gardes-mémoires... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais..supporter d'être dans le noir à nouveau...

Quatre, bouleversé agit par pur instinc. Il nagea jusqu'au brun et l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête mouillée au creux de l'épaule du plus grand. Au début surprit, Trowa acceuillit le réconfort de bonne grâce. Ils restérent un moment comme ça, se faisant balloter par les vagues, leurs deux planches à leurs côtés. Puis le brun se reprit, fit un sourire de remerciement au blond. Mais ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant...

Trowa réussit enfin à s'arracher de la contemplation des yeux outremers de Quatre et lui révéla, sérieux.

_-_ Desconsuelo n'est pas une vague qui pardonne, Quatre. Elle n'estropie pas, elle tue de suite. Elle est interdite. respectez cela. Pour le village, et surtout pour vos vies.

Impressionné par l'intensité de l'oeil du brun, Quatre hocha solonellement la tête.

Il se rendait bien compte que Trowa ne lui disait pas tout; il avait surprit des rumeurs et sentait une espèce d'attente étrange de tous les villageois. Mais ils avaient echangés beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, Quatre savait que Trowa ne s'ouvrait pas ainsi devant n'importe qui.

Ce fut lui qui avança les lèvres le premier, goutant à celles, humides et salées, du brun.

Ce dernier lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

TBC...


	5. Canapé!

Pseudo: Florinoir!

/Noin/ Puisse-tu mourrir noyée dans une flaque de boue!!!

Titre: Desconsuelo, la p'tite vague qui monte, qui monte...

Genre: death(/Noin/ Snif...), shonen ai, légendes, UA, OOC, blablabla...Ah, langage!!Nous ne sommes pas dans la version doublée et édulcorée de Dawson à la française comme dirait Kitty, mdr!!! Puis il ya du flirt et des bisous!

Source: Gundam Wings.

/Zecks/ Je suis schyzophrène...regardez bien.../Met une planche de surf devant lui de façon à ce qu'elle cache la moitié de son visage/ Je suis..Zechs Merquize/Enlève la planche et prend une voie hautaine/ Je suis...Milliardo Peacecraft!!

/Relena/ Milliardo!! Tes pillulles!!

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la Sunrise, Bandaï, etc... Mais la vague et le reste, ben c'est moi!Gnéhé!

* * *

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent comme à l'accoutumée sur la plage avec leurs planches. Duo, Sally et Quatre arrivèrent en premier et Sally du plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Duo pour l'empêcher de brâmer de rire en voyant le blond se triturer les mains pendant tout le trajet tout en écoutant ses gémissements d'amoureux transis récemment en couple.

_-_ Alors quoi?Je l'embrasse ou j'attend qu'il le fasse parce qu'on sait jamais si ça se trouve il a changé d'avis et du coup...Oh mon Dieu!!Si ça se trouve il me prend pour un type facile!! Mais si jamais il trouve que je suis trop froid alors...

Sally lui aurait bien foutu une baffe histoire de le calmer mais juste au moment où elle arrivait au point de saturation, Duo décida de lui lêcher la paume de la main et elle opta pour envoyer sa main dans la tronche du châtain.

_-_ OW!! Sally, merde quoi, ça fait _mal_!!

_-_ T'apprendra, va!

_-_ Sympa de voir que vous prennez mes problèmes cruciaux au sérieux vous deux!! Gromella Quatre.

Puis adoptant un air de lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture il couina.

_-_ Oh Mon Dieu, on est presque arrivé... Sally, Duo!! Aidez-moi!!

Le blond était pendu au cou de Duo qui se mit à tousser.

_-_ Qu..Quat'...tu m'étouffe!!

_-_ Hm... Je devrais être jaloux..?

Quatre fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière en entendant la voix grave quoiqu'amusée de l'objet de ses intenses préoccupations.

_-_ T-t-t-Trowa!!

_-_ Salut beau brun! T'en fais pas, j'te laisse Quat'chou, j'préfère les bruns...

_-_ Bon à savoir...

_-_ Ooooh possessif...

_-_ Trowa, Duo, arrêtez, vous allez nous le traumatiser là... Interrompit Cathy en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Sally tapotait en rigolant sur le dos d'un Quatre rouge et béant comme un poisson.

_-_ Vraiment Maxwell... Grogna Wufei, compatissant avec le pauvre blond.

_-_ Hey Fei!!

Mais pendant ce temps Trowa avait rejoint Quatre en trois enjambées.

_-_ Salut...

_-_ Heu...Salut...

Ils restèrent plantés comme ça une minute, Trowa fixant Quatre dont le regard forait le sable. Puis le brun lâcha un petit soupir et releva d'un doigt le menton du blond. Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa, un simple touché entre lèvres qui perdit tout semblant d'innocence lorsqu'une langue vint effleurer la chair rosée de Quatre. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres avec un léger soupir, laissant sa propre langue rencontrer celle du brun durant un fugitif instant avant de rompre le contact avec un sourire.

_-_ Toujours ok avec notre relation? Murmura Trowa.

_-_ J'avais un peu la trouille de te le demander...Pour moi c'est plus qu'ok...

Le brun sourit largement à son tour et allait joindre de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Quatre pour un baiser cette fois beaucoup plus profond quand il entendit le blond gronder de façon menaçante. Suivant le regard noir de son petit ami, il ne tarda pas à prendre la même expression menaçante à la vue des parasites les regardant avec de grands rictus.

_-_ Vous avez pas quelque chose d'autre à faire? Siffla-t-il.

Les quatre boulets secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite dans un parfait synchronisme.

_-_ Ca va se payer, soyez sûrs de ça... Grogna Quatre. Wufei!! J'arrive pas à croire que tu te mèle à ces pervers!!

Le Chinois sourit simplement davantage devant la tentative du blond pour culpabiliser le soit-disant plus respecteux d'entre eux.

_-_ Un seul mot Winner: vengeance...

Quatre fronça les sourcil, outrâgé.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais rien fais qui...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama.

_-_ Tu m'en veux encore pour _ça_?!!

Alors que Trowa et Catherine haussaient un sourcil et que Duo et Sally explosaient en gloussements, Wufei ricana diaboliquement.

_-_ Je _savais_ qu'un jour viendrait où je pourrais venger mon honneur!! Les Dieux soient loués!! Hahahaha!!!

_-_ Okay, Quatre, Rit Catherine, là, t'as un truc à raconter!

_-_ Qu... Où sont Relena, Hilde et Heero?

_-_ Vont arriver, et change pas de sujet...

_-_ Trowa!! Spèce de traître!! Canapé!!

Un léger silence stupéfait accueuillit le dernier cri. Puis Quatre rougit de façon spectaculaire et se fut le déclencheur d'une crise de fou-rire conséquente où se perdaient les bafouillements du blond.

_-_ Ca...Canapé qu'il nous sort!! Hahahaahaaa!! HAHAHAHA!! Trop fort..Quat'!!

_-_ J'ai ...J'ai pas voulu dire CA!!!

_-_ Vous avez déjà sauté le pas?!

_-_ Mais NON!!

_-_ Hey Tro, il veut aller plus vite que toi!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_-_ Mais vous allez m'écouter merde?! J'ai pas...

_-_ Quatre, je ne te croyais pas aussi fougueux... Serais-je à la hauteur...

Cette réplique exagérément dramatique du brun fit se rouler par terre Duo et Cathy alors que Sally s'appuyait sur Wufei qui hésitait entre rougir(foutu mémoire visuelle...) et en rajouter une couche aux dépends de son pauvre ami.

_- _Allez-y, marrez vous!!!

Quatre leur tourna le dos et se mit à marcher à grands pas vers la mer, ignorant les appels entrecoupés de rires des hyènes.

_Canapé! Canapé?!! Mais j'ai perdu la boule ou quoi?! Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris?! Pas que j'ai pas envie de... Raaah!! Pas le moment Winner!! Maintenant il doit me prendre pour un obsédé ou un puceau qui s'y croit tiens!! Merde!!_

Dans ses ruminements colériques et mortifiés il n'entendit qu'au dernier moment les pas s'approchant de lui. Des bras lui encerclèent les épaules et le blond fut un peu déçu de ne pas trouver Trowa mais Duo pendu à son cou.

_-_ Hey, Quat', on s'excuse ok mec? Reste cool, on voulait pas te foutre les nerfs... Ca te ressemble pas de t'énèrver comme ça...Enfin, ça te ressembles plus quoi...

_-_ Tu réagirais comment si tu te rendais complètement débile devant le type que tu veux...

_-_ J'sais pas, j'rigolerais aussi?

_-_ En vrai et sur le coup Duo...

_-_ Hey, je suppose que je serai p't'être un chouïa géné mais j'rigolerais aussi... T'es vraiment accro heeeeeein? Comprit Duo avec un immense sourire.

_-_ Beeeen... J'crois ouais... Merde... Il est drôle, intelligent, il embrasse bien et c'est un dieu du surf...

_-_ Sans parler du petit détail qu'il est sexy le bonhomme...

_-_ Tu peux mater mais t'as pas intêret à tater...Gronda Quatre en frappant le biceps du châtain.

Ce dernier fit semblant de déglutir et avec ça la colère et la honte du blond s'envola avec un rire.

_-_ Allez mec, on retourne vers les autres!! Ton beau brun est en train de baliser, à hésiter entre se jeter à tes pieds ou reculer dans l'ombre le temps que tu le pardonne...

_-_ Arrête tes conneries... Gromella Quatre sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir... C'est vrai qu'il balise..?

_-_ Un peu qu'c'est vrai!! Si on m'menaçait de canapé...

_-_ Ta gueule Duo!!

_-_ Hahahahahaha!!

Ils rencontrèrent les autres à mi-chemin. Sally, Wufei et Catherine s'assurèrent que tout allait bien et s'excusèrent.Quatre, se sentant un peu ridicule d'avoir ainsi prit la mouche acheva de détendre l'atmosphère en riant lui-même de sa colère. Il vit Trowa, un peu en retrâit le fixer sans parvenir à masquer totalement sa nervosité. Cela lui rechauffa le coeur et il alla de lui-même vers le brun, lui montrant par un baiser que tout était ok, agitant son majeur vers les incorrigibles sifflant et hululant.

_-_ Hey, V'là enfin les autres!!

_-_ Pas trop tôt! HEY, ON EST LA!! Z'EN AVEZ MIT UN TEMPS!! S'exclama Cathy en apercevant les trois silhouettes des jumeaux et de Relena.

_-_ Oulah, Heero a pas l'air heureux... Observa Sally en plissant les yeux.

Effectivement, une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, alors que Hilde et Relena saluaient leurs amis, Heero traça tout droit jusqu'à la mer avec sa planche, le visage sombre.

_-_ Salut Heero, bien dormit? Moi?Parfait, merci de demander! Gueula Duo derrière la silhouette de brun que semblait suivre un nuage noir.

_-_ Aaaaah, t'occupes Duo... C'est pas contre vous, il va se calmer tout seul, vous verrez... Bailla Hilde.

_-_ Zecks? Fit Cathy, plus une déduction qu'une demande.

_-_ Et ouais, ça a encore clashé entre les deux mâles de la maison! Confirma Relena en levant les yeux au ciel et en agitant les bras vers son visage. Pfou, commence à faire chaud!! Bon, on a emmené nos planches pour la frime ou quoi?

_-_ Parle pour toi poupée!! Rétorqua Duo en se levant d'un bond, je frime, mais j'ai de quoi assurer derrière, môa!!

_-_ T'insinue quoi, là? Je te massacre sur une planche bimbo(désolée Calamithy mais c'était trop fort,loool)!!!

_-_ Ca, ça veut dire concours!! Chantonna Hilde.

_-_ Amusez vous les enfants... Nous, on va explorer et analyser en profondeur les débuts de notre relation...

Trowa fit jouer ses sourcils avec un sourire suggestif alors que Quatre rougissait avec une expression d'imbécile très heureux scintillante sur son visage.

_-_ Trowa...

_-_ Aaaah, laissez les, va, ils se planquent, ils savent bien qu'ils sont pas à la hauteur...

L'oeil vert de Trowa s'assombrit.

_-_ Ohoooooooooo... Duo, j'espère que tu disais pas ça par simple provoc' mon ami... Ricana Cathy.

_-_ Jamais ma belle! Sourit Duo en ne quittant pas le brun du regard.

Une tension se fit, appellant la fibre compétitive des surfeurs... Avant que Trowa ne ploie sous le poid de Quatre. Se retrouvant sur le torse du brun, le blond sourit à Duo.

_-_ Duo, on est largement à la hauteur et on peut te le prouver n'importe quand...Mais...

Il pencha la tête vers Trowa qui frissonna agréablement en se voyant épinglé par deux orbes outremers assombries par une lueur prédatrice.

_-_ ...Ma libido passe d'abord...

Et sur ces mots, Quatre s'empara voracement dans la bouche de son petit-ami, ayant juste le temps de faire signe au reste de la bande riant et sifflant d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient avant d'être totalement accaparé par Trowa, bien décidé à lutter pour la domination du baiser passionné.

_-_ O...kay... Surf surf suuuurf!! S'exclama Relena en saisissant sa planche et courrant vers l'eau vers là où l'on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'Heero se défouler avec les vagues.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement, quittant le couple après une dernière recommendation de Cathy sur l'exhibitionnisme et les capotes restant dans la chambre à Trowa au bar à quelques mètres de là...

* * *

Heero fit un saut, raterrissant sur un rouleau avant d'orienter sa planche pour entrer à l'intérieur. L'eau gronda à ses oreilles, mais n'arriva pas à couper le son de la dispute ayant eu lieu deux/trois heure plus tôt.

_**Flash-back:**_

Quelque chose trottait das la tête de Zecks, les trois adolescents s'en apercevaient très bien; le grand blond n'était pas vraiment discret, fronçant ses sourcils pâles, marmonnant tout seul et posant brusquement les bols de petit-déjeuner sur la table, faisant gicler le lait, le café et les jus de fruits.

Il s'intalla à côté de sa soeur, but une gorgée de liquide noir et fumant et posa la tasse. Durant tout son manège, les trois plus jeunes étaient restés silencieux, s'échangeant de petits coups d'oeils interrogateurs.

Zecks lâcha enfin la bombe.

_-_ J'ai parlé à un type quand je suis allé sur le continent le mois dernier. Il était prof dans un lycée assez réputé...

Il laissa l'info pénétrer dans les esprits. Voyant qu'ils ne faisaient toujours pas le rapprochement, il finit.

_-_ Je pense vous envoyer sur le continent, finir votre second cycle...

Relena poussa un cri de protestation alors qu'Hilde serrait l'anse de sa tasse de toute ses forces. Heero s'était redressé de toute sa taille.

_-_ Zecks!! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça!! On ne veut pas quitter l'île!!

_-_ Relena, je n'ai pas finit.

_-_ Oublies de suite, c'est totalement ridicule!!

_-_ Relena.

la blonde se tût et les trois dardèrent un regard noir sur Zecks, attendant les explications.

_-_ Je ne vous oblige pas, vous me prenez pour quoi?! Non, c'est juste une proposition, d'accord? Le seul truc que je vous demande, c'est d'y réfléchir... Dans deux semaines cette école organise un stage, une sorte de pré-rentrée mais sur quinze jours... J'aimerais que vous y alliez, juste là... Si vous n'aimez pas après ça...

Un poing rencontrant la table interrompit Zecks.Levant la tête, il fut prit dans le feu bleu foncé des yeux d'Heero.

_-_ Zecks... Commença Hilde.

_-_ Quinze jours sur le continent. C'est tout ce que je demande. Coupa Zecks, ne quittant pas le jeune homme du regard.

Le brun étrécit les yeux.

_-_ Et ne commence pas avec ça!! Siffla le blond.

_-_ Merde Zecks, c'est pour ça?! S'exclama Relena incrédule. Oh Yamm, j'aurais dû y penser...

Hilde détourna la tête, les dents serrés. Les intentions de leur tuteur étaient bonnes...Mais inutiles.

_-_ Juste ces quinze jours.Ce n'est pas grand chose pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous...

Hilde et Heero se crispèrent mais Relena bondit.

_-_ Zecks!! C'était petit, mesquin, _injuste_!!! Fais leur des excuses!!

_-_ Relena...

_-_ _Tout de suite!!_

Le blond soupira.

_-_ Je m'excuse, Relena a raison, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée... Mais j'aimerais vraiment...vous éloignez un moment d'ici...

_-_ Zecks... Merci..._Merci_... Mais...

Hilde ne termina pas et c'était inutile.

Le blond serra les dents et fixa Heero.

_-_ Tu ne veux même pas y songer hein? Tu ne peux penser qu'à cette foutue vague de merde hein!! Siffla-t-il.

Le regard amande du garçon lui répondit; cette lueur...

Zecks se leva, et en trois enjambées fut sur le garçon, lui écrasant le biceps dans une poigne de fer.

_-_ _Répond pour une fois_!!

Heero fit un geste brusque pour se dégager mais Zecks le tenait trop étroitement. Le regard azur du blond flamboyait de colère et, plus profondément, de peur.

_-_ _Zecks_!! Lâche le!!!

_-_ Tu ne surferas pas cette vague Heero!! Tu m'entend?! Moi vivant, tu ne surferas _jamais_ cette putain de vague!!

Le brun laissa échapper des tréfonds de sa gorge un grondement presque animal alors que ses muscles tremblaient de rage.

_-_ Si, je t'en empêcherais... Je t'enverrais sur le continent pieds et poings liés s'il le faut!!!

Heero leva la tête, ses yeux luisant de défi.

_Essaie un peu pour voir..._

Mais Relena était à leurs côté, tirant sur le bras de son frère qui broyait presque celui plus fin du brun.

_-_ Calmez vous vous deux!! On en rediscutera ce soir, à têtes reposées! Ordonna-t-elle séchement.

Hilde prit le bras de son jumeau et l'entraîna à l'étage. Zecks fit un geste et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard d'avertissement de sa soeur le stoppa.

_-_ Ce soir Zecks.

Les adolescents montèrent se préparer, laissant le blond seul dans la cuisine. Zecks serra les poings, résistant au désir qu'il avait de frapper quelque chose.Puis, se passant la main dans sa longue chevelure, il entreprit de nettoyer les restes du petit-déjeuner oublié.

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Heero ressortit du rouleau et effectua un demi-tour vers le large, attendant la prochaine bonne vague. Toute l'île était tendue, sentant l'arrivée de la vague. Il surprenait des regards insistants sur lui, des chuchotements stoppant dès qu'il arrivait quelque part.

Il se moquait de tout cela.

Desconsuelo arrivait, ses tripes le sentaient, et tout son être attendait avec une impatience fébrile le jour de la confrontation.

Non, personne ne réussirait à l'éloigner de sa destinée.

Pas même Zecks.

La dernière chose que voulait Heero était de faire de la peine au blond. La personne qu'avait aimé sa soeur, qui l'avait profondément et passionnément aimée en retour...

La personne qu'aimait maintenant Heero.

Comme un autre malédiction, cet amour qui avait touché Lucrézia, puis lui.

Mais une malediction bien plus cruelle que Desconsuelo; la vague lui ferait au pire perdre la vie.

Zecks lui avait fait perdre son coeur.

Le blond aimait sa soeur, encore maintenant, il le voyait bien...En tentant à tout prix de le soustraire à la vague, c'était l'image de Lucrezia qu'il voulait protéger...

Lui et Hilde étaient les derniers souvenirs qu'il restait de son amour emporté par la malédiction, et il comptait bien combattre bec et ongles pour les préserver.

Mais Heero n'était pas Lucrézia. Ne le serait jamais... Et malgrs toutes ses défenses, son âme se blessait un peu plus chaque jours de cet amour non partagé.

Il ne voulait pas vivre à la place d'une morte.

Il surferai Desconsuelo.

Et il prouverai à tous, en particulier à Zecks, qu'il était lui, et non le reflet de sa soeur.

Ou alors il mourrai et accomplirai le destin prévu par Yamm.

TBC...


	6. Elle arrive

Pseudo: Florinoir!

Titre: Desconsuelo, la p'tite vague qui monte, qui monte...

Genre: death(/Noin/ Snif...), shonen ai, légendes, UA, OOC, blablabla...Source: Gundam Wings.

/Heero/ J'ai sniffé du Tahiti douche parfum grand large et ça y est... Je vois des vagues de partout!!Et elles ressemblent à Wings!!

/Duo/Tain, sacré mélange avec le cambouis les gars..Fiouuuuuh!!

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la Sunrise, Bandaï, etc... Mais la vague et le reste, ben c'est moi!Gnéhé!

Notes: La dernière partie en italique a été improvisée sur un air de Massive Attack, Teardrop ; je vous jure qu'elle n'était pas du tout prévue, mais j'ai entendu ce morceau et...ben j'ai tripé... Hahem... Comme vous l'aurez sans doute comprit, c'est en quelque sorte la voix de toutes les victimes de Desconsuelo.

* * *

- Elle arrive jeune Yuy!!Elle arrive pour réclamer son dû!

Duo fit un bond en arrière, le coeur battant; le vieux était arrivé par derrière, manquant de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque en leur aggripant le bras, à Hilde et lui.

- Woaw, vieux croû... L'ancien, tu t'sens plus ou quoi?!

Bon ok, Wufei l'aurait étranglé, sans doute rejoint par une Sally enthousiaste tandis que Quatre se serait mit à genoux en déblatérant le champ lexical de l'excuse mais un, ils n'étaient pas là et deux, le papy lui avait trop foutu les jetons pour que sa langue ne fasse pas un peu des siennes...

Et de toute façon l'homme ne prit pas garde à Duo; sans lâcher son poignet, il était entièrement focalisé sur Hilde, le regard fievreux.

Duo s'apprêta à repousser une guelante mais referma la bouche en fronçant les sourcils; Hilde restait immobile, sans faire d'effort pour se dêtacher de la prise du vieil homme. Elle le fixait, le visage habituellement ouvert et rieur gardé de toute émotion.

- Tu sens aussi sa force, hein... Elle commence seulement à renaître, puisant sa puissance dans les fonds marins, guidée par Yamm!!! Elle vous renifle, vous, le sang des arrogants!!!

Là, Duo craqua. Il ne savait pas ce que le vieux bavait mais ça affectait visiblement son amie qu'il sentait se crisper de plus en plus. Il se dégagea de la prise assez forte de l'homme et se plaça entre lui et Hilde, dardant un regard assombri par l'iritation.

- Maintenant tu la lâche. Tu la lâche tout de suite, compris?!

Son ton frisant le menaçant sembla sortir le vieux de sa transe et son regard se focalisa lentement sur le châtain.

- ...Un étranger n'a pas à se méler des affaires de Tahepoo..Partez!!Desconsuelo ne veut pas de vous!! Partez!

- Rien à foutre de ton avis le vioque. Je te dis de la lâcher!

- Duo. C'est bon, laisse tomber... On y va... Bonne soirée Monsieur Kechy.

- Mais..!

Sans tenir compte des protestations de l'Américain, la brune se dégagea gentiment et après un sourire au vieux, entraîna Duo loin de lui.

- Elle arrive jeune Yuy!! Elle vient pour ta famille!! Elle vient pour ton frère!! Interpella le vieil homme.

Hilde accéléra, sa prise sur la main de Duo se serrant.

- Merde Hilde!! Laisse moi remettre cette future bouffe pour asticots à sa place!! D'où il t'agresse ce connard?! Hey Hilde!

- Laisse tomber Duo! Gronda la jeune femme sans s'arrêter.

Le châtain s'apprêta à continuer de protester mais il sentit la poigne douloureuse sur son bras. Il se contint à grand peine, se promettant de découvrir le fin mot de toute cette histoire; ce village devenait de plus en plus flippant...

* * *

- ... et on est à peine sortit que ce vieux snock nous agresse et commence à radoter sur quelque chose qui vient réclamer son dû en se nourrissant du sang des Yuy blablabla... Complètement gâteux le vioque!! Et Hilde qui trace sans rien dire!! J'vous jure, y a un truc pas net dans le coin! 

Duo conclut sa tirade en frappant son poing dans la paume de son autre main tout en continuant à faire les cent pas dans l'ancienne chambre de Trowa. Il venait de finir de raconter l'épisode de l'après-midi,lorsqu'Hilde et lui étaient allés chercher une planche réparée chez un vieillard maître de son art; le vieil homme les avaient interpellés alors qu'ils en sortaient.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée dans les vagues et Duo avait ruminé l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse exploser devant Sally et Quatre à l'abri des oreilles de leurs amis autochtones chez Lady Una.

- Hilde est née ici, elle connaissait sûrement ce vieil homme et le savait peut-être dingue...Avança Quatre assis en tailleur sur le lit pliant.

- J'y crois pas Quat', Hilde était pas dans son état normal... Et puis merde, je suis pas le seul à ressentir l'espèce d'ambiance zarbe dans ce coin quand même!

- Duo marque un point, les gens deviennent de plus en plus tendus...On en parlait avec Wufei, c'est comme si ils attendaient quelque chose... Quelque chose en rapport avec Hilde et Heero... L'appuya Sally, au trois quart allongée sur le lit d'emprunt de Duo.

- Ouais, vous avez raison... Les jumeaux ne peuvent pas faire un pas sans que tous les regards les suivent...- Ca doit être un genre de folklore local... Genre leur famille frappée d'une malédiction ou un truc dans le style... Peut-être que leurs grande soeur est morte d'une façon hard et qu'ils se font tous un film dessus...

- En tout cas, ils ont tous l'air d'y croire dur comme fer... Hey, maintenant que j'y pense, les jumeaux vivent chez Relena, non?

- Ouais, Hilde m'a dit que leurs parents étaient morts...

- Dur...

Ils restèrent un moment songeurs; Sally avait encore ses deux parents, divorcés et peu présents mais en vie, contrairement à la mère de Quatre et à la famille de Duo. Ils connaissaient tous la douleur qu'occasionne la perte d'un proche et pouvaient emphatiser avec les jumeaux Yuy.

- Hey... Fit Duo, brisant le silence, si ça s'trouve...

Les deux autres tendirent l'oreille, intrigués par l'expression sérieuse du châtain.

- ... Si ça s'trouve, Tahepoo perpetue les sacrifices humains et la famille Yuy est choisie pour être immolée aux vagues en honneur de Yamm...

- Duoooo... Grognèrent Quatre et Sally en envoyant d'un geste rompu par l'habitude leurs coussins dans la tête de leur ami figé dans une pose théâtrale...

Laissez à Duo le soin de détruire l'ambiance, tiens...

* * *

. Treize réajusta sa coiffure et frappa à la porte des Peacecraft... Des Peacecraft-_Yuy_, devait-il toujours se rappeler amèrement. 

La porte s'ouvrit et il du forcer un sourire pour le jeune brun taciturne au regard intense.

- Salut Heero. Je peux trouver Zecks où?

Le garçon se décala pour laisser entrer le châtain et lui fit signe le suivre. Ils montèrent à l'étage et le brun frappa trois coups brefs devant le bureau de Zecks. La porte s'ouvrit presque brusquement sur le maître des lieux à l'expression sévère.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me par...

Le blond stoppa net son début de sermon en apercevant son invité. Sans un mot Heero tourna les talons vers les escaliers.

- Hey!!!C'est pas réglé comprit?!!!Heero, je sais que t'as entendu!!!

Le plus jeune agita vaguement la main avant de disparaître.

- Petit con!! Siffla Zecks en passant une main dans ses cheveux retenu par un élastique, Treize, salut...Désolé pour la scène...

L'imposant châtain sourit chaleureusement à son ami.

- Ce n'est rien... Dur de s'occuper de trois ados, hé?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point! On était comme ça nous?!

- Je crois bien qu'on était pire...

- Yamm!! Et Tahepoo n'a pas explosé!!

Les deux amis rirent avant que Zecks n'entraîne Treize dans la pièce.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon antre? Sourit-il en donnant un verre de shrubb au châtain.

- Quoi, un vieil ami ne peut plus passer à l'improviste surprendre son hôte au pied du lit?

- Treize, tu es le lève-tard, pas moi...

- C'est parce que je m'amuse mon cher... regardes toi... Tu as vingt ans Zecks, et tu te comporte comme si tu en avais le double...

- Ecoute, ces temps-ci je suis un peu débordé mais je...

- Zecks.

Le blond referma la bouche. Inutile de biaiser avec son meilleur ami. Tout le village savait ce qui le préoccupait tant, alors Treize, qu'il connaissait depuis les langes...

- ...Je n'ai pas trop la tête à sortir en ce moment... Finit-il, le visage sombre.

Treize se leva et alla vers son ami. Il leva une main et replaça une mèche or échappée de l'élastique derrière l'oreille correspondante, effleurant la joue fraichement rasée au passage.

- Viens avec moi ce soir. Souffla-t-il, une nuit sur le continent. On rentrera dans la journée du lendemain, promit...

- Treize, je suis dé...

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvrs pleines du blond.

- C'est un oui que j'entendrais de toute façon.

Zecks ouvrit la bouche puis souffla, vaincu.

- ... Okay... Mais on est rentré au plus tard demain soir!

Treize sourit en clignant de l'oeil.

- Allez!! On sort de là et on va direct dans ta penderie... j'ai le souvenir de ce pantalon blanc et cette chemise bleue que je t'avais offert pour ton anniversaire... Ca ira très bien avec les chaussures...

Zecks secoua la tête, souriant. Il se laissa entraîner par le châtain qui ne lui laissait de toute façon pas le choix avec un bras accroché autour de sa taille.

Une petite virée loin de ce village de malheur ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout... Il était trop nerveux,presque près à frapper ces oiseaux de mauvais augure qui fixaient Heero comme des vautours un agonisant dans le désert... Il serra les poings mais réussit à cacher son instant de tension avant que Treize ne le lui fasse remarquer.

Littéralement enlevé vers sa chambre, il n'aperçut l'objet de ses préoccupations les fixer de l'escalier, les orbes marines luisants d'une émotion qu'il réprima avant de decendre les marches, attraper sa planche dans le patio et sortir de la propriété.

Les vagues avaient toujours sû bercer le coeur meurtrit d'Heero.

* * *

Trowa lança un regard sévère à la tablée au fond de la salle qui baissa d'un ton sans pour autant changer de sujet de conversation. Le brun posa assez brusquement une assiette de tapas avant de tracer d'un pas vif vers la cuisine. 

Son humeur s'adoucit au spectacle qui l'y attendait; Cathy, morte de rire devant un Quatre rouge de confusion assassinant un wok à coups d'insultes orientales.

- Et ça...Hihihi!! Monsieur Winner...Ouhouhouhou!! est à la raison pour ne paHahahahahhaha!! Mettre ces deux condiments ensembles!!

- Oui, oui Cathy... Nardin!!! Ce truc me hait!!

Trowa secoua la tête avec un sourire avant d'aller à la rencontre de son petit ami muni de la serpillère.

- Trowa! Mets moi aux coktails, la prochaine fois!! Gromella le blond en s'emparant de l'ustensile en déposant toutefois un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

- Navré mon coeur mais une source m'a révélé que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées... Cathy, il nous faut des Tuna Party...

- C'est en cours!

- H..Hey!!Qu'est ce que Duo t'as dit exactement?!

- Ais-je mentionné Duo? Fit Trowa en souriant.

- Je fais confiance à Wufei pour valoir sa vie après le coup de la dernière fois et Sally est la seule autre raisonnable de la bande...Gronda Quatre en faisant craquer ses phallanges.

- Okay okay, j'avoue!! Rit le borgne en mettant ses mains devant lui, mais ça ne vient pas de moi!

- Dire que cette histoire date de nos treize ans!! Attends un peu que je raconte à Hilde la soirée de promo tiens!! Il va payer!!

Trowa embrassa son petit ami à pleine bouche.

- Hey!!On est en plein boulot!! Quatre, va couper les tomates, c'est un des seuls trucs où tu risques de t'en sortir..avec un peu de chance...

- Cathyyyyyyyyy!!

- T'inquiètes Quatre, je te raconterais ses premières tentatives avec la soupe maison...

Trowa cligna de l'oeil et Quatre lui adressa un sourire de gratitude.

- Toi, je t'aime!! Allez j'y vais, sinon ta tortionnaire va encore nous engueuler...

- J'ai entendu!!

Le blond tira, avec beaucoup de maturité, la langue à la brune qui brandit un énorme couteau en guise de menace avant de l'abatre sur la carcasse d'une pauvre poiscaille en beuglant le refrain de la chanson passant à la radio.

- A tout à l'heure Trowa! Sourit Quatre en se dirigeant vers la machine à couper les tomates.

Le brun resta un instant planté devant le comptoir, la serpillère sale à la main.

- ..Oui...A tout à l'heure...

_... Il ... m'aime...?_

* * *

Duo nagea jusqu'à la digue et se hissa sur un des rochers avec un bruit un peu exagéré. La silhouette tournée vers le large ne se retourna même pas, le dos bronzé parsemée de petites gouttes giclant au fil des vagues. 

- Hey Heero! Les autres veulent aller vers la pointe nord, Trowa prevoit des spots sympas!

Le garçon se retourna vers l'arrivant et comme d'habitude Duo fut frappé par l'éclat quasiment surnaturel qui habitait les pupilles marines.

Non... Qui _hantait_ les pupilles marines serait plus appropriés...

Heero hocha la tête et saisit sa planche coincée entre deux rochers.

- Hey Heero...

Le brun releva la tête, interrogateur. Il était rare de la part du châtain gouailleur d'utiliser ce ton sobre et sérieux...

Duo le regarda un moment, l'expression neutre. Il y avait quelque chose avec ce type... Avec Hilde aussi mais plus particulièrement avec Heero, il en était certain. Et même si ce n'était pas ses oignons, il voulait savoir, comprendre. Comprendre ce garçon taciturne dont les yeux brillait de cet éclat fiévreux, comme ensorcellé. Il était attiré par le mystère que représentait Heero Yuy, mais il ne savait trop comment prendre cette infatuation. Il éprouvait quelque chose pour Hilde et était certain qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de proche de l'amour... Alors pourquoi être entraîné vers ce garçon?!

- ... Tu es quoi au juste..?

La question était sortie toute seule. Mais au final, même en y reflechissant bien, il n'aurait pu trouver de meilleure façon d'exprimer le trouble qu'il ressentait en présence du brun.

Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent. Une vague un peu forte s'écrasa sur la digue. Et Heero se fendit d'un léger sourire.

Duo retint son souffle; avec le vent leur fouettant le corps et faisant s'agiter leurs chevelure, et l'écume encore en suspension tout autour d'eux, la silhouette du brun semblait encore plus auréolée de surnaturel...

Heero se dirigea alors vers l'endroit d'où était venu Duo, d'où l'on pouvait descendre dans l'eau avec une planche sans trop d'acrobaties. En passant à côté du châtain sans le regarder,ni se départir de son sourire secret, il murmura.

- ... Je suis celui que Yamm veut voir mort...

Avant de dépasser le jeune châtain qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

Duo se retourna comme un serpent.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là!?

Mais le brun était déjà à moitié dans l'eau, ajustant sa planche, avant de s'élancer et commencer à brasser avec force vers la plage.

- Hey!!Heero!! Putain!!

Duo empoigna son surf avec rage. Il savait que le brun l'avait eu sur ce coup-là; il était bon, indiscutablement, mais il ne pouvait pas rattraper le garçon qui avait trop d'avance sur lui. Quand à lui tomber dessus devant les autres, il en était hors de question...

Il s'élança à son tour, finalement plus troublé qu'au départ...

_

* * *

_

_Et je la sens, cette vague amère pour certains, le la ressens dans tout mon être, de toutes mes fibres... Je la vois s'élever, effrayante, majestueuse, divine et tellement parfaite... Et je la veux, je le veux sous ma planche, autour de moi, prête à m'écraser comme un rien mais m'entourant, formant un mur impennétrable par le reste du monde...Car il s'agit de moi, et d'elle, et de mes convictions, de ma foi, de mes tripes et ma volonté... Je ne sais si je vais vaincre mais je saurais... Je saurais qui je suis... Alors comprenez moi, enfants, parents, frères et soeurs, amants, amantes, amis, compagnons et voisins... Comprenez moi, et acceptez mon désir d'affronter ma mort de façon si directe... Car Desconsuelo est dans mon sang, et notre lien est indicible... Je ne dois pas l'affronter..._

_Je le veux..._

_Je le veux..._

TBC...


	7. couples qui clapotent

Pseudo: Florinoir!

Titre:Desconsuelo, la p'tite vague qui monte, qui monte...

Genre: death(/Noin/ Snif...), shonen ai, légendes, UA, OOC, blablabla...

Source:Gundam Wings.

/Zechs, courrant sur le bord de la plage en short rouge, cheveux au vent/Some people stand in daaarkness, Afraiiid to step iiintoo the liight! Some people need! To help soom'bodyyy!

/Treize,en maillot une pièce trèèèès echancré, se tatant la poitrine/Diantre! Que n'ais-je les formidables atouts de CJ!  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont � la Sunrise, Bandaï, etc... Mais la vague et le reste, ben c'est moi!Gnéhé!Sans parler des vieux radoteurs!Ah oui, les paroles, le short, le maillot echancré de la source...Alerte� Malibu les gens...

Notes: Après cette longue absence, me revoil� batifolant parmis les vagues!

/Heero, sautant hors des touleaux dans les bras de Zecks/KYAAAAAAAAAAH! Quelque chose m'a touché les fesses!

Gnéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé, il se maintient le n'Hee-chou..Slurp, j'disais, donc la Muse a lâché quelques instants sa piña colada...

/Muse/Que tu crois..Hic! Me suis mise...Hic! Sous perf! Bwahahahahabweeeeuuuurrrkkk!Hic!

/Quatre/Et oui, les mélanges...

/Duo/_Sûrement_ que tu connaîs ça Quat'man...Héhéhéhéhé...

_Donc_ elle a lâché des yeux son verre juste de quoi me souffler de son haleine saturé d'alcool quelques idées... ca vaut ce que ça vaut quoi...

Désolée pour les longs intervales... J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite quand même...

* * *

Kitty, MEEEEEERRRRRRRRCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Eiko,merci immensement pour tes encouragements!J'espère que la suite vous plaira!�

* * *

_Elle gronde, formidable force tourbillonante autour de lui, l'écume volant de toute part, l'aveuglant presque, un monde de blanc et de bleu qui rugit tandis qu'il file dessus, glissant sur un fil ténu..._

_Le plus beau monde qui existe..._

Heero ouvrit les yeux sur la pénombre traversée de quelques rayons lumineux que laissaient passer ses stores et poussa un léger soupir de déception.

Sortir de ces rêves lui causait presque une peine physique tant il les trouvait enchanteurs, parfaits.

Et plus l'échéance approchait, plus ils étaient intenses... Le bleu, le blanc, le bruit, l'odeur... 

_Viens...Perds-toi en moi...Ceci est ton monde, vois..._

Et plus la tentation était grande de ne pas se réveiller et glisser inlassablement...

Heero se demandait si ses parents et Lu étaient dans ce paradis, surfant éternellement sur la vague qui les avaient charmés pour ne plus les laisser lui echapper...

Et n'était-ce pas le plus doux des sorts...

Il secoua la tête et sortit vivement de son lit.

Ne pas penser�� ça.

Il ne s'agissait que l'un des tours de Yamm pour le troubler... 

* * *

_-_ Et alooooors? 

Hilde enfonça le nez dans son bol de céréales.

_-_ Et alors t'as qu'� aller molester Wufei au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie sexuelle!

_-_ Ooooh.._Roooooooh Hiiiiiilde! _Vous en êtes déj� l�����?

_-_ Mais NON!

Hilde s'était redressé comme piquée par un moustique et abordait une expression si indignée et... _vermillon_ que Relena ne put qu'éclater de rire, recrachant presque son café par le nez.

_-_ Relena!

La blonde cognait des poings sur la table, incapable de s'arrêter. Hilde finit par lever les deux bras au ciel et resaisit sa cuillère, la plongeant dans son bol en marmonnant, vengeresse.

_-_ Yamm, faites qu'elle se bouge enfin le cul pour se taper Wu...Hey Heero!Frangin adoré! Sois sympa, prends la batte et _assomes_ la!

Le brun haussa les sourcils et opta pour faire quelque chose de plus productif; il prit une tasse et s'assit prudemment en face des deux filles avant de se servir du café.

_-_ Ouais merci foutu lâcheur... Gromella sa jumelle avant de taper sur le dos de Relena en train de s'étouffer.

_-_ T'apprendras�� te foutre de ma gueule...

_-_ Ex..Kof! Excuses-moi...Kofkof! Mais c'est trop..Kooof! Trop facile! HreuKof!Putain d'café...

_-_ Les hormones pour vous deux? S'enquit Heero en tartinant sa biscotte.

Les deux filles le fixerent. Il releva les yeux.

_-_ Ben quoi?

Hilde et Relena se regardèrent, condescendante.

_-_ Affligeant...

_-__Desespérant_... Heero, tu vis avec deux nanas de ton âge... N'as-tu donc rien apprit!

_-_ Ben si, ça. 

_-_ De quoi _"ça_"?

_-_ Quand vous êtes plus frappés que d'hab, c'est qu'il y a consommation intensive de tampax...Hey!

_- _Un autre truc�� savoir Heero...Certaines choses ne sont _pas_ bonnes�� dire en notre présence...

_-_ A éviter�� tout prix frangin...Merci pour la tartine...

_-_ ...

Elles se claquèrent les mains et partagèrent la biscotte tandis qu'Heero se frottait le crâne avec une petite moue boudeuse qu'il nierait violemment avoir.

_-_ Hey, où est Zecks?Toujours en virée?

_-_ Faut croire, répondit Relena en enfournant son morceau, d'tchoutche fachon ch'tait courrut avec Treije, elle déglutit, j'veux dire avec Treize dans sa mission, "réhabiliter l'ermite"...

Elle agita la main, leva les yeux au ciel en portant sa tasse�� ses lèvres.

Ni elle ni Hilde ne remarquèrent la légère tension d'Heero. 

_-_ Ils rentreront quand�� ton avis?

_-_ Sais pas, Zecks a du boulot mais bon, si Treize�� réussit�� le faire boire... M'enfin, moi, tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il aura pas abusé de la situation...

_-_ Hein?

Relena fixa Hilde, faisant les gros yeux.

_-_ Enfin Hilde, me dis _pas_ que tu sais pas!

_-_ Treize aime Zecks.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers Heero, machoires dans les bols. Le garçon trempait sa nouvelle tartine dans son café, ne les regardant pas.

Relena fut la première�� s'en remettre.

_-_ B..Ben tu vois...Même Heero le sait...

_-_ M...Moi aussi je le savais! Quand même!Qui ne le sait pas! Mais Treize est juste trop..heu...Trop _sophistiqué_ pour alcooliser Zecks afin de...de...Mais t'es tordue de penser _çaaaa_!

_-_ Oh sérieux Hilde, le gars squatte ici depuis mes couches-culottes, je l'ai bien vu avec le frangin et crois-moi, quand on est accro comme lui, on finit par devenir desespéré...

_-_ Relena...

Heero reposa sa tasse brusquement, les faisant sursauter.

_-_ Hey, ça va pas...

Mais le garçon quitta la table et remonta les marches, insensible aux reproches.

_-_ Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué cette fois! 

Relena claqua la langue.

_-_ Sais pas... En tout cas, on dirait que c'est pas nous avec la sale période du mois...

Les deux filles ricanèrent.

* * *

Quatre sourit largement avant de renverser le reste de glaçons du verre dans le dos de Cathy qui hulula en sautant de partout dans la cuisine. Il renversa la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire.

_-_ Tu vois Cathy, je préfère laaaargement quand tu _danses_ sur la musique que quand tu la _chantes_!

_-_ Foutu _merdeux_!

_" ...And caaaaaaaaaall me daarliing, caaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll me 'til I waaaaaaaaaaaaant youuuuuuuuuuuur luuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvv"_

_-_ Hey! Deux Tuna Cathy! Quatre, les clients attendent! Brailla Trowa par dessus le boucan des insultes, des rires et de la musique que beuglait le transistor.

_-_ Oui amor de miooooooo!

_-_ T'as bu ou quoi!

Le rire du blond s'arrêta et il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ ..Je plaisantais Trowa... Blague, connerie, paroles légères...Tu vois?

_-_ ...Oui...Excuses-moi...Cathy, arrête de danser et fais la bouffe!

_-_ Oh!Tu permets l�! J'ai un glaçon en train de fondre dans le cul, merde! 

Trowa poussa un soupir et sortit les deux steaks de thons avant de les balancer sur le grill.

_-_ Arrêtez cinq minutes les conneries, les clients attendent...

Il ressortit de la pièce avec des hors d'oeuvre mit�� la va-vite sur un plateau.

_-_ Chef, oui chef! S'exclama Cathy après s'être débarrassé du glaçon pervers en claquant des talons, sarcastique, il lui arrive quoi au microbe, sans blagues! 

_-_ Je sais pas...Murmura Quatre, un peu blessé par la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon.

* * *

Sally bifurqua avec aisance et reprit de l'élan�� l'aide d'une autre vague, la planche simplement un prolongement de ses pieds. Elle était un peu au large,�� l'écart des autres surfeurs vers le bout de la longue digue. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre les pierres, les embruns projetés étincelant briévement avant de retomber dans l'immensité bleue, recommançant le cycle encore et encore.

La blonde leva la tête vers le ciel et sourit, les paupières fermées carressées par les rayons du soleil. Elle les rouvrit afin de rectifier son équilibre, jeta un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer du flot plus ou moins régulier des vagues et se laissa aller�� révasser de nouveau.

Qu'ils étaient bien ici... Un petit village digne d'un spot publicitaire sans les touristes...

Enfin, presque sans...

Elle eut un petit reniflement en pensant�� la petite bande de pieds nickelés qu'ils avaient été, posant le pied hors du 4x4 neuf...

Et maintenant ils se sentaient tous quasiment des leurs...

Et deux d'entre eux�� la colle avec des autochtonnes qui plus est!

Elle ricana, prit une vague de façon�� effectuer une figure.

Et elle voulait bien être pendue si ils n'allaient pas être trois...

Sérieusement, il n'y avait bien _que_ Wufei pour ne pas se rendre compte que Relena lui bavait litteralement dessus...

_-_ Aïaïah, mon vieux Chang...

Enfin, bon, il y avait le problème Meiran... Pas une fille facile�� remplacer... 

Sally sourit tristement, repensant au couple explosif mais si complémentaire que formaient ses deux compatriotes.

Elle s'était dit alors que ces deux-l� étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, que c'était l'un de ces miracles, l'unique Amour censé durer le long de deux vies... 

Conte de fée proprement rectifié par une amère réalité les ayant tous laissé avec quelque chose de brisé... Tout avait été si faux, injuste dans cette mort... Meiran, future mère, la vitalité et la force incarnée...

Stupide, si stupide... 

Elle secoua la tête, jura lorsqu'elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre et se rétablit de justesse.

Inutile de ruminer, aucune entitée n'allait l'écouter et se dire, "oh hé, tiens, elle a pas tord, retournons changer le passé"...

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Relena n'aurait pas la tâche facile... Mais la blonde était opinîatre et elle avait crû apercevoir des coups d'oeil un poil trop prononcés du père Chang...

Hey, la vie suit son court après tout...

Elle fronça le nez en repensant�� Duo, Hilde et au baiser qu'elle avait surprit la veille.

Elle en était ravie pour les deux jeunes gens mais elle ne savait trop que penser des regards que lançait parfois son ami chatâin au _jumeau_ Yuy... 

Elle en avait un peu parlé�� Quatre et le blond avait haussé les épaules.

_-_ Duo tient beaucoup�� Hilde, je pense pas qu'il lui ferait ce coup-l�... Même s'il a fait cette stupide blague�� notre arrivée, tu le connaît, il ne fait le con qu'avec des gens dont il se fout... Et puis... Sally, tu ne ressens pas quelque chose de..particulier quand tu regardes Heero?

Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour nier mais l'avait refermée en se rendant compte qu'elle mentirait...

Oui, elle se surprenait�� suivre longuement le jumeau du regard, une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac...

Il était beau, elle l'avait remarqué mais Sally n'était pas interressée par les garçons...

Mais d'où venait alors cette attirance? 

Elle avait observé les autres inter-agir avec le garçon, nottament après la discution qu'ils avaient eu sur les rumeurs bizarres autour des Yuy, et s'était aperçue que tout le monde fixait le garçon avec une espèce d'attente...et cette fascination étrange...

Elle s'était même demandé si les imbéciles suppositions de Duo n'étaient pas fondées au final...

Ridicule...

Mais il y avait indubitablement une atmosphère particulière autour du jeune homme brun taciturne...

Elle se lêcha les lèvres, en appréciant la saveur salée, jeta un coup d'oeil au soleil puis bifurqua vers la plage avec l'intention de se régaler d'une crème glacée aux frais de Duo ou de Wufei. Quatre commençait�� se débrouiller niveau dessert, il fallait l'avouer...

L'amour fait des miracles...

Repensant�� son actuel état de célibataire, elle émit un grognement dégoûté tout en atteignant les premières grappes de planchistes.

* * *

_-_ Et tu vois, ça s'est fait comme ça quoi...

Wufei arqua un sourcil.

_-_ Quoi, pas de calculs? 

_-_ Et nan! Puis elle m'a totalement foutu sur le cul, j'veux dire, j'la voyait pas comme le genre entreprenante et paf, ses lèvres sur les miennes... 

_-_ Tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement surprit lorsque l'on vous a vus avec Sally... 

_-_ Wu, Wu, Wu... Une sirène des îles me roule une pelle, tu crois que je vais rester planté comme un con? Mon pote, tu m'connaîs mieux qu'ça quand même...

Wufei opina du chef et réajusta sa position sur la planche, de manière�� prendre le soleil coté face. Ils étaient tout les deux en train de mijoter dans l'eau�� quelques dizaines de�mètres de la plage après avoir surfé en compagnie de Sally qui s'était éloignée vers le large.

Le Chinois ferma les yeux, se concentrant un peu pour édulcorer les bruits divers venant de la plage tout en écoutant Duo lui narrer les derniers developpements de sa vie sentimentale.

_-_ En tout cas, me revoil� casé...

_-_ Hilde est une fille bien. Je doute que tu trouves meilleur parti.

_-_ Hn, même avis ici mon gars, même avis... 

Wufei sentit le sourire dans le ton affectueux de son ami et laissa s'étirer ses lèvres en retour. 

_-_ ...Mais j'ai un soucis mec...Et je sais pas si je dois t'en parler parce que je me fais déj� l'impression d'être un enfoiré alors...

Wufei rouvrit les paupières et se redressa sur un coude, fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Ne sois pas ridicule Maxwell et crache le morceau. Je suis ton ami, pas un juge.

_-_ Mouais, mais tu frappes fort, ô grand maître de l'art du kung-fu...

_-_ Crétin... Dis toujours, nous verrons si tu as de nouveau besoin d'une démonstration...

_-_ Rassurant mec, rassurant... Enfin, tu vois, j'suis accro�� Hilde, vraiment! Mais y a comme une sorte de... 

Les deux garçons se retournèrent aussi vivement que leurs planches le leur permettait�� l'entente de bruits d'éclabouseements venant vers eux. Ils se détendirent lorsque Quatre, brassant sur sa planche, leur fit un bref signe avant de se résumer�� avancer jusqu'� leur hauteur.

_-_ Alors feignasses, c'est ce que vous faites alors qu' y en a qui bosse!

_-_ Hey, on a nos bronzages�� entretenir! _C'est_ du boulot!

_-_ Et _tu_ as décidé d'aider ton cher et tendre et sa soeur... Je ne pense pas qu'on te fasse trimer très dur...

_-_ Que tu crois Wufei, que tu crois! Mais l'humble travailleur que je suis peut-il vous joindre dans la cuisson et les joies futures du pelage intensif?

_-_ Fais donc, blondie, fais donc... 

Quatre balança un peu d'eau d'une pichenette sur le torse de Duo qui poussa un cri aigüe et s'allongea sur le dos, soupirant d'aise.

_-_ Pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait du bien... Sally est d'un rancunier... 

_-_ Tu lui as fais quoi? S'enquit Duo, le regard pétillant.

_-_ Rien qui justifie le fait de mettre les pires compil' ringades d'été en boucle en tout cas...Maugréa le blond.

Duo éclata de rire tandis que Wufei grimaçait, ne pouvant cacher un sourire.

_-_ Tu as dû vraiment exagérer Quatre, j'ai aperçu cette compilation recouverte de poussière au fond d'une étagère...

_-_ C'est _elle_ qui exagère... Et encore, si ce n'était que ça! On s'est fait houspiller par herr kommandant Barton-Bloom... 

Les deux premiers homards ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la morosité soudaine de leur ami.

_-_ Hey, ya un soucis avec ton lover-boy, Quatre?

Le blond soupira.

_-_ Je ne sais pas... Jusqu'il y a deux jours je t'aurais rit au nez si tu m'avais dit ça mais l�... Il est bizarre depuis hier...Je pense qu'il m'évite les gars..

_-_ Sééérieux!

_-_ Tu en es sûr Quatre? Vous êtes toujours ensembles...

_-_ Ensembles, avec _vous_! Non, je ne suis pas parano ni rien! Et le plus chiant c'est que je ne sais pas _pourquoi_!

_-_ Un truc que t'aurais dit ou fait?

_-_ Je sais pas! Aaaah ça fait chier... 

Il inspira et exhala.

_-_ Je voudrais seulement qu'il m'en parle...lâcha-t-il, qu'on en discute, que je puisse m'excuser ou je sais pas quoi... 

_-_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Quatre, Trowa ne me semble pas être le genre de personne�� agir avec autant d'immaturité... Il finira sûrement pas aller�� toi de lui-même...

_-_ J'espère... le blond força un sourire et lança, au fait, vous aviez l'air en pleine conversation lorsque je vous ais vu, j'ai interrompu quelque chose? Et où est Sally?

_-_ Sal' est allée surfer plus loin et on parlait d'ma vie, sujet passionnant s'il en fut, s'pas?

_-_ Entre ce que t'inventes et ce que t'enjolives...

Wufei ricana et Duo leva un majeur parresseux dans leur direction,avant de redevenir sérieux.

_-_ Je disais�� Fei que, Il hésita, se mordit la lèvre, grimaça en la trouvant trop salée et les regarda, Ecoutez, essayez de pas me balancer dans la flotte avant d'avoir entendu tout le bordel, ok? 

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_-_ Bon, j'adore Hilde. Une nana géniale, et j'suis sûre que dans pas longtemps, je serais raide dingue amoureux d'elle... Mais j'ai un soucis...

_-_ Son frère.

La bouche de Duo béa alors qu'il fixait Quatre, les yeux ronds.

_-_ Merde, j'suis si _évident_ que ça? 

_-_ Et bien, un peu, oui, mais ne t'affoles pas...

_-_ Tu me dis de pas m'affoler mec mais c'est chaud l�! Hey, je déconnais avec le coup des jumeaux...

_-_ Calmes-toi Duo! Laisses-moi t'expliquer la théorie qu'on a eu avec Sally... En fait, il ne s'agit pas que de toi... Nous pensons que tout le monde ressent quelque chose de spécial envers Heero...

Duo se détendit un petit peu mais fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

_-_ Explique mec.

_-_ Yuy dégage quelque chose de fort, je l'ai sentit aussi... Intervint Wufei, l'air songeur, je pense que ça a quelque chose�� voir avec cette attente de tout les villageois...

_-_ Même Sally le ressent... Duo, même si Hilde a remarqué qu'Heero t'intriguais, je ne penses pas qu'elle t'en tienne rancune, parce que c'est quelque chose�� quoi tu ne peux rien...

_-_ Certaines personnes émettent des phéromones atypiques, Yuy en fait sans doute partit...

_-_ ...Je ne pense pas que ce soit que cela...

Quatre se tapota légèrement le menton.

_-_ Je ressens quelque chose d'autre..j'ai croisé des gens qui exhalait la séduction comme tu dis Wufei, mais l�...Il s'agit..d'autre chose...

Il ferma les yeux sans cesser le mouvement de son doigt rebondissant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_-_ Mais quoi..? Il faudrait qu'on récapitule les gars... 

_-_ Le truc de Sal', ça...

_-_ Elle ne devrait plus tarder, je pense.

_-_ On fera ça ce soir, les autres aussi ne devraient plus tarder de toute façon... Et ça nous permettra d'y cogiter un peu... 

_-_ Ok! Bon, on y retourne? Quatre, tu te transforme en aubergine, l�...

_-_ Oui Duo, je le _sens_, merci...Et vu dans quel état est mon "cher et tendre"en ce moment, je doute qu'il souhaite profiter de ma mue...

_-_ Allez, du courage Quat'! 

Wufei attrapa la main de Duo avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur l'épaule rougie du blond, ce en quoi ce dernier lui en fut grandement reconnaissant, et les trois amis�parcoururent la distance�qui les séparait de la plage en pagayant. 

Quatre mit le pied sur le sable et était en train de redresser sa planche quand il entendit comme un appel. Il se retourna vers le large mais ne vit aucunes mains s'agiter et n'entendit aucuns autres appels. Fronçant les sourcils, il scanna de nouveau la bande bleue occupée ça et l� par baigneurs et surfeurs. 

_-_ Hey Quatre! Tu fais quoi?

Le garçon plissa les yeux, tendit l'oreille... Il n'avait tout de même pas alluciné...

Ce murmure...?

Il aurait entendu un lointain murmure dans ce boucan de cris et de rires? 

Il secoua la tête et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendait un peu plus haut sur la plage.

_-_ Ben alors, t'es pas assez rouge comme ça? 

_-_ Non, j'ai entendu...

_-_ Houhou! Par ici!

_-_ On arrive! lança Duo�� Sally qui leur faisait de grands gestes aux côtés de Relena, Hilde et Heero,allez, ma sirène m'attend! 

Sifflotant, Duo suivit Wufei qui s'était éloigné. Quatre se retourna de nouveau vers le large, songeur... Avant de frissoner légèrement et de se hâter derrière les deux autres, secouant le malaise qui l'avait saisit hors de ses pensées...

Et s'il avait observé, plus loin, les vieillards,�� l'abri sous la terrasse du restaurant de Cathy et Trowa, scruter l'océan d'un oeil acéré et marmonnant leur conclusions d'un air satisfait de fanatiques, il n'y serait sûrement pas arrivé...

* * *

_Elle approche jeune Yuy... Elle est presque l�... _

_Elle arrive pour toi..._

_Desconsuelo..._

TBC...


	8. Du vague à l'âme

Pseudo: Florinoir!

Titre: Desconsuelo, la p'tite vague qui monte, qui monte...

Genre: death(/Noin/ Snif...), shonen ai, légendes, UA, OOC, blablabla...Ah oui, je suis grossière et eux aussi...

Source: Gundam Wings.

/Heero, en pagne avec un yukulélé/ Yuppala, bombom, yuppalayuppalayéyéyéyéyé...

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la Sunrise, Bandaï, etc... Mais la vague et le reste, ben c'est moi!Gnéhé!Sans parler des vieux radoteurs!!

**Notes**: Un p'tit peu de suite pour ceux qui la veule...Indigne d'être fikeuse, indigne...

/Duo/Ben arrête d'écrire alors!!

/Muse/Ouais...Hic!! Ta gueule...Hic!!Morbac!! Hic!! Avec quoi..Hic!J'pay'rais..Hic!!ma gnôle môéé..Hic!!!

...

Un immense MERRRRCIIIII et vraiment toutes mes excuses à toutes celles qui me lisent, qui commentent ou non, qui attendent la suite...Calamithy, Kitty, Coquillette, STN59, marnie02,ilham...je..je...

/Duo/Chiale pas, t'es encore plus moche...

Ferme-la...snif...Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée et j'espère, pour celles qui n'ont pas lâché l'affaire, que la suite vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

« _-Où tu vas?_

_-Faire un coucou aux vagues, t'entends ce vent?!_

_- Lu...Reviens te coucher..._

_- Zeeecks!! Tu peux pas me demander ça!! Les vagues vont être parfaites, et le vent va tomber, tiens, plus je te parles et moins je l'entends!!_

_- Lu...C'est très perturbant d'être jaloux de l'océan, tu sais?_

_La jeune femme éclate de rire, son regard marine brillant de malice. Le blond sourit largement,se soulevant légèrement sur le coude, observant la brune à travers la brume estompée du sommeil. Lucrezia revient d'un pas souple vers le lit et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Zecks qui ne manque pas d'approfondir l'échange, tendant le bras pour ramener sa compagne dans le cocon des draps. Celle-ci esquive, ébourrife ses longs cheveux emmèlés en guise de représailles et attrape une serviette, étant déjà vêtue de sa combinaison._

_- L'appel de la vague mon amour... Je reviens dans deux/trois heures, prépare un bon p'tit dèj' pour les microbes, et par là j'entends un truc équilibré, ok?!_

_Il grommelle pour toute réponse et rabat le draps sur sa tête en entendant l'éclat de rire et la porte claquer._

_Il fallait vraiment qu'il aime cette fille, pour subir ces réveils atrocement matinaux et la partager avec l'étendue d'eau qui entourait Tahepoo... Il poussa un soupir,tourna et se retourna dans le lit avant de grogner et s'en éjecter. Rien à faire, Lu ne comprenait définitivement pas le concept de grasse matinée et il n'en voyait pas l'intèrêt sans elle... »_

Zecks sursauta, regarda partout autour de lui sans vraiment voir et grogna en comprenant qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de Lu, qu'il n'avait plus dix-sept ans et que Lu elle-même appartenait au passé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, s'ébroua et quitta en grimaçant la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assoupie, contemplant d'un oeil morne la masse de papiers froissés par sa tête.

Génial, son patron, un maniaque très anal, allait beaucoup apprécier la touche personnelle sur le rapport... Zecks bailla, fit craquer son dos et son cou et contourna son bureau, caressant vaguement l'espoir que les trois ados n'aient pas achevé ce qui restait de café.

Il descendit lourdement les marches, maudissant encore une fois Treize et son idée du fun, oubliant convenablement qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'encouragements que ça pour adhérer au concept... Le blond tourna, baillant derechef et relevant la tête, marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'entrée de la cuisine, apercevant Heero, le visage baissé masqué par sa tignasse brune, touillant avec absence un liquide fumant dans un bol.

Zecks resta bloqué, son regard figé sur les doigts fins du garçon serrés sur le manche de la cuillère, suivant l'infime rotation du poignet, une boule se formant dans son ventre.

Il ne pouvait penser au jeune homme sans que ce mélange de désespoir et de colère ne se forme en lui ces temps-ci... Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans qu'une tension se crée, sans que des paroles amères ne fusent, sans que la terreur qui bouffait le blond depuis cinq ans, _cinq ans_, ne s'échappe et lui fasse dire et faire des choses impardonnables... Il déglutit péniblement et se força à faire un pas en avant. Heero releva la tête, un peu brusquement, et Zecks dû se retenir de frissonner devant ce regard marine, profond, magnifique, les yeux de Lu.

Les yeux de Lu, d'Heero, _hantés_.

Le regard fou des sacrifiés volontaires de Desconsuelo.

La rage qui le frappa, lui coupant presque le souffle, lui était désormais habituelle et il l'acceuillait avec un mélange de résignation, d'horreur et de satisfaction amère.

Il inspira, expira et marcha résolument vers la cafetière derrière la table, contournant le garçon sans un mot. Leur dernière dispute était encore fraiche dans leurs mémoires et il ne voulait pas être à nouveau le premier à tendre la main; il en avait assez de passer pour le méchant, pour celui qui avait tord alors que _bon sang_ il était peut-être la seule personne encore un tant soit peu _saine d'esprit_ dans ce foutu patelin. Fini d'être le couillon de l'histoire, il n'allait pas, _plus,_ se laisser faire par un ado halluciné et agir comme un adulte responsable!

Derrière lui, il entendit le jeune homme remuer légèrement mais ne se retourna pas, fermement décidé à ce qu'Heero fasse la démarche, pour une fois! La chaise grinça alors qu'il allumait le gaz pour réchauffer le reste de café versé dans une petite casserole et les pas souples du jeune homme se rapprochèrent tandis qu'il prenait un soin tout particulier à centrer le récipient sur le feu. La main fine et bronzée du garçon passa dans son champ de vision et il retint presque inconsciemment son souffle lorsqu'elle se posa avec hésitation sur son épaule. Zecks ferma les yeux, relâcha l'air de ses poumons et se retourna, se composant une expression neutre, montrant qu'il acceptait un premier pas, mais que ça ne suffirait pas.

Le brun retira sa main lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent face à face, semblant jauger son humeur puis baissa les yeux, changeant de pied d'appui, se racla discrètement la gorge et finit par tendre son autre bras, dévoilant un paquet de biscuits au beurre de cacahuètes entamé. Zecks ne bougea pas, haussant seulement un sourcil doré. Deux tâches vermillons sur les pommettes finirent par avoir raison du hâle tanné du brun et après avoir intercepté un autre coup d'oeil furtif, le blond poussa un énorme soupir et extirpa un gâteau du paquet.

- Toi, tu me connaîs un peu trop bien... Marmonna-t-il croquant dans la gourmandise, vengeur.

Heero haussa les épaules mais sa physionomie se détendit visiblement.

- Café?

Le brun pointa son bol du doigt en roulant des yeux et alla se réinstaller à sa place, shootant dans la chaise en face de lui dans la foulée. Il posa le paquet au milieu de la table, prit un biscuit et le trempa dans son chocolat. Zecks renifla, éteignit le gaz, versa son café dans un mug fantaisie abominable, cadeau de sa félée de frangine, et s'installa sur le siège indiqué.

Le brun releva brièvement les yeux, lui fit un petit sourire et se replongea dans la contemplation de la table. Zecks fut tenté de laisser couler, profiter de ce rare moment de détente entre eux...

Mais il se souvint des regards autour d'eux, de la dispute, de son rêve/souvenir à propos de Lucrezia et du fait que l'échéance était proche, trop proche pour qu'il se permette de se relâcher.

La vie d'Heero était en jeu, et ses mains se crispèrent quasi douloureusement sur les deux bras du mug.

Heero dû sentir à son tour le changement d'atmosphère et il le regarda, de nouveau complètement fermé.

-Heero, il faut que nous reparlions de ce que je vous ait proposé. Le stage de deux semaines sur le continent. Clarifia-t-il, ne quittant pas des yeux le brun.

Une lueur passa dans le regard marine et Heero se leva brusquement, faisant mine de s'en aller.

- Rassieds-toi. On a pas finit.

Le ton glacial du blond fit s'immobiliser le brun un instant mais ne le fit pas pour autant obéir... Repoussant violemment le siège, le garçon se dirigea vers la porte, raide comme la justice, regardant droit devant lui.

En trois enjambées, Zecks fut sur lui. Avant même que le dossier de sa chaise touche le sol, il avait refermé la porte de la cuisine, éjectant la poignée de la main d'Heero et se dressait entre le garçon et l'issue, le regard assombrie.

- Je t'ai dis qu'on avait pas finit. Alors. Tu. Restes. Là.

Les narines du brun frémirent, et les orbes marines devinrent plus sombres. La bouche en une mince ligne, Heero secoua la tête, et tenta de le repousser sur le côté pour fuir, encore.

Mais Zecks était plus fort, que lui; il ne bougea pas. Fixant toujours le regard de plus en plus furieux du brun, il énonça, le ton contrôlé.

- Je compte vous y envoyer dans trois jours. Les billets sont achetés, les responsables prévenus. Je ne fais que te l'annoncer, Heero, tu comprends? Ce n'est pas une proposition en fait, c'est un ordre. Cette école a tout ce qu'il faut, elle propose même une classe spéciale pour le surf. Je penses que tes amis, les vacanciers en ont sûrement entendu parler et...

-...Non...

Zecks stoppa net, éberlué. Ca faisait des mois, des mois que le brun ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, comptant sur la compréhension de ses moindres expressions qu'il avait, et là, il l'avait entendu...

- Non. Je n'irais pas.

Zecks serra les dents, sentant son contrôle s'évaporer vitesse grand V.

- ...Et quand tu me reparles, c'est pour me contredire...

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais la pensée lui avait échappée, amère, venimeuse.

Heero prit une inspiration, poings aussi serrés que ceux de Zecks.

- Si il faut que je te le dise à voix haute pour que tu arrête et que tu acceptes la situation, alors je parlerais. Murmura-t-il avant de relever les yeux vers le blond et continuer plus fort, dans un débit rapide et légèrement saccadé, comme si parler au blond lui coûtait et qu'il fallait se débarrasser de la corvée au plus vite. Je ne bougerais pas de Tahepoo, Zecks. Pas avant Desconsuelo. Et tu peux pas m'en empêcher.

Voilà. C'était dit. Le nom maudit, la phrase honnie.

« - Je resterais, Zecks, je l'affronterais...Tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis... »

Ses mains se rivèrent sur les épaules du brun et il plaqua le brun contre le mur, n'entendant pas le hoquet surprit du garçon à travers le rugissement du sang dans ses veines.

- Tu veux mourir Heero?!! Terminer comme Lucrezia, comme ta soeur?!! Laisser tout le monde pour une putain de vague?!! Il n'y a pas de maudits, cette légende est une connerie!! Et vous êtes tous cinglés pour mourir de façon aussi stupide!!! Et il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE TE LAISSE FINIR COMME LU!!!EST-CE QUE TU ENTENDS CE QUE JE TE DIS!!!!

Il reprit son souffle, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Heero, pantelant, encore bouillonnant de rage.

Et au fond, fou de terreur.

Il la sentait dans son rictus furieux, dans ses doigts agrippés aux clavicules du garçon, dans cette envie viscérale de l'assommer et l'embarquer avec Hilde sur le premier bateau pour le continent.

Et Heero... Il respirait fort, lui aussi, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond pouvait dicerner, outre la lueur, cette maudite lueur de folie qu'avaient, selon la légende, tous les Yuy possédés par la vague, de multiples émotions tourbillonner dans le regard presque surnaturel du jeune homme.

Et ce fut la certitude qu'Heero pouvait lui aussi voir les tourments de son âme qui le fit reculer brutalement.

- Vous... Vous les Yuy...

Sa voix était rauque, presque méconnaissable. Il s'humecta les lèvres, détourna la tête, conscient d'être à fleur de peau, d'être à deux doigts de dévoiler toute la terreur qui le consumait.

Après Lucrezia, il s'était juré de protéger les jumeaux de cette légende, du village, de cette vague atroce... Il ne pensait pas que la légende était vraie, il refusait de croire en ce destin inéluctable, refusait d'accepter la mort de Lu et de toute la famille Yuy comme faisant partie du folklore local.

Il _refusait_ de laisser Heero courir à sa perte poussé par la folie qui avait emporté quasiment toute sa famille.

- C'est...C'est de la folie tout ça Heero... Pourquoi tu refuses de voir ça? Vous...Vous n'êtes pas forcés de surfer une vague mortelle... Il... Il n'y a pas eu suffisamment de victimes comme ça pour toi?! Et...Et Hilde, tu as pensé à Hilde?! A la seule soeur qu'il te reste?! Ton unique famille?! Merde, Heero... J'ai...Nous avons perdu Lu... Tu tiens vraiment à me...nous refaire ça..?

Il recula encore, prit appui sur la table.

- ...Je suis prêt à tout pour te sauver...

Il releva la tête, le regard humide mais déterminé plongeant de nouveau dans celui du brun.

- ...Y comprit de toi-même...

Le garçon, toujours collé contre le mur ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant d'échapper aux émotions à vifs du blond.

La dernière chose qu'Heero voulait, c'était mettre Zecks dans cet état. Lui même était vidé. Trop de choses se passaient en lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la cuisine, il avait douloureusement ressentit le silence du blond, sa colère. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes avant son départ avec Treize...Encore une engueulade, toujours sur le même sujet.

D'habitude, Zecks faisait toujours le premier pas, il était celui qui agitait le drapeau blanc...

Mais plus la vague approchait et plus il semblait en colère contre Heero, ce que le garçon pouvait comprendre...

Mais Yamm, ça faisait _mal_...

Aimer en silence était déjà tellement dur, si en plus il perdait l'amitié de Zecks...

Alors il avait prit sur lui, avait tendu la main...

Il avait été stupide de penser que Zecks s'en tiendrait là.

Mais il avait été saisit d'une telle _rage_ lorsque le blond lui avait dit qu'il l'enverrait là-bas de _force_, il s'était sentit tellement _trahit..._

Tout son être s'était rebellé à cette idée, celle de fuir la vague..._Fuir_?! Jamais!

Il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

Mais Zecks persistait. Et Heero lui avait parlé, tentant d'ignorer l'emballement de son coeur lorsque le regard du blond s'était écarquillé, tenant de ne pas réagir à son ton dégoûté lorsqu'il avait fait cette remarque sur son mutisme brisé...

Et il lui avait dit que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de surfer Desconsuelo.

Et là...

Heero frissonna en repensant à ces mains crispées sur ses épaules, au visage du blond, si proche, si ravagé, si nu...

Zecks était en colère, Zecks avait _peur_.

Peur pour lui...

Heero eut un rire ironique intérieur.

_Peur pour Lucrezia, peur pour l'image que tu lui renvois d'elle, idiot..._

Il ne servait à rien de se leurrer, il se l'était fourré dans le crâne il y a longtemps...

Et comment Zecks prendrait-il le fait que si Heero se foutait, voire même _acceuillait_ l'idée de mourir par Desconsuelo, il était torturé par les sentiments que lui inspirait le blond?

_Pas très bien sans doute..._

Yamm, l'amour était une vacherie...

Il se décolla du mur, ayant reprit le contrôle de ses émotions...

...Même si les yeux si désespérés que lui faisait Zecks lui enfonçait comme une dague azurée dans le coeur...

Le brun approcha lentement du blond. Il leva une main hésitante, prit une respiration tremblante et la posa sur la joue du blond.

Zecks releva légèrement la tête, comme surprit par le contact.

Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge d'Heero et il dut s'humecter plusieurs fois les lèvres avant de pouvoir parler.

_-_Je...Je sais que tu fais ça en pensant que c'est pour mon bien...Et celui d'Hilde...Mais...

Zecks ouvrit la bouche et Heero secoua la tête.

_-_ Mais tu peux pas comprendre...Je...Je _dois_ le faire... Le garçon inspira profondément, sentant la contraction des muscles de la mâchoire de Zecks sous sa paume. Je...Je _veux_ le faire...

_-_ Heero...

Et le ton de Zecks était si suppliant que les mots se bloquèrent en Heero.

_-_ Heero, répéta le blond d'une voix pressante, Tu... Tu as besoin d'aide...écoute-moi, on ira ensemble sur le continent, tous les quatre, on sera là avec toi, tu ne pensera plus à cette vague, on t'occuperas, on fera ce qu'il faudra...

Le brun ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, pouvant sentir le poids du regard impérieux du blond.

_-_...Tu comprend pas... tu veux pas comprendre...

Ils se recula, esquivant la tentative de Zecks de rattraper sa main. Il sortit de la pièce et de la maison avant de permettre à Zecks de récupérer et le retenir pour un autre round.

Fuir devant Desconsuelo était hors de question mais il en avait fait un art devant Zecks.

* * *

Dans la maison, Zecks, qui avait amorcé une poursuite, se laissa retomber contre la table, frappant violemment du poing contre cette dernière.

_-_Bon_ SANG_!!!!

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, les paupières crispées.

_...Lui aussi, je vais devoir me résigner à le perdre Lu?! _

* * *

_-_Hey Hilde!!!

La brune se retourna, son air interrogateur se transformant en un brillant sourire en apercevant Duo courir vers elle. Le châtain arriva vers elle, stoppant juste assez pour éviter de les envoyer bouler par terre, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

- Woah, Duo!!! Quelle...Fougue..!! Réussit-elle à dire avant d'éclater de rire, se laissant tournoyer dans les airs.

Ce type était dingue, complètement, mais en voyant l'immense sourire qui lui déchirait le visage, elle ne pouvait que se laisser entraîner dans la danse...

- Ma puce, mon mamûûûûûuûr, ma choupinette en bikini, ma playmate, mon bugs bunny...

La brune fut prise de fou-rire, trop délirante pour penser à frapper le crétin jusqu'à plus soif pour la peine.

- Maxwell!!! Oh Par les Dieux...

Wufei regardait d'un air consterné le couple se prendre pour une version sous acide d'une édition d'Harlequin, jetant des coups d'oeils consternés autour de lui, se cachant derrière sa planche, ce qui acheva Cathy qui dû carrément s'asseoir en plein milieu de la rue pour éviter de se rouler par terre.

- Yamm...HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ces deux-là sont troooop!!!!

Relena, qui sortait du magasin devant lequel Hilde l'attendait avant de se faire ravir par le tournoyeur fou, avait un sourire qui lui faisait le tour du visage en observant le spectacle.

- Trop. Mignons!!!

- Complètement indécents tu veux dire!! Couina Wufei de derrière sa planche.

La jeune fille trottina vers lui, enjambant Cathy qui n'avait pas l'air de se remettre et arracha le bouclier d'invisibilité du Chinois qui poussa un cri de protestation aigüe.

- Vis un peu, ô parangon de vertu... Même le Dalaï Lama se branle, tu sais...

Wufei la fixa, devenant de plus en plus rouge, et elle ne dut son salut qu'à la dégringolade du couple riant aux éclats. Elle secoua la tête et échappa à l'ire du Chinois en faisant mine d'aller aider à démeler les membres de ses deux amis.

Duo ne faisant pas mine de bouger, tout occupé qu'il était à saupoudrer Hilde de baisers, Relena décida de lui gueuler dans les oreilles.

- HEY LOVER-BOY!!!

- Tain Rel'!!! Tu vois pas que j'm'occupe de ma perle des îles là?!

- Perle des îles..?Ca, c'est flatteur cow-boy... Sussura Hilde avec un petit clin d'oeil coquin qui n'allait pas du tout avec son immense sourire.

- J'vous prêterai ma piaule si vous voulez les gars, mais...pas au milieu de la grand-rue, ok? Déclara Relena de sa plus belle voix maternelle.

Le couinement affirmatif de Wufei et l'aboiement de rire de Cathy accompagnèrent son ordre et Duo se releva avec un soupir déçu tendant la main à sa dulcinée aux yeux pétillants. Relena sentit son coeur se gonfler à cete vue. Duo était exactement ce qu'il fallait à son amie...

- ...comme ça alors que la vague approche...

- Petite irresponsable aucune tenue alors que son frère va y passer...

- De notre temps, les jeunes avaient plus de tenue...

La lumière dans le regard d'Hilde disparut instantanément et Relena se sentit des envies de meurtres telles qu'elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Elle se retourna vers la horde de harpies les jaugeant du haut de leur banc et ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un truc bien corsé...

- Soyez pas jaloux les vieux, la nécrophilie est pas encore autorisée, c'est con pour vous mais n'en voulez pas aux gens qui s'envoient en l'air pour autant...

La châtaine ouvrit des yeux ronds sur un Duo au sourire plein de dents. Elle fut tentée de l'embrasser mais n'avait pas envie de se faire frapper par Hilde présentement en train de fixer son copain d'un air éberlué.

Un ancien se leva de toute sa hauteur, le regard brûlant.

- Petite morveux... Tu n'es pas d'ici, tu n'as rien à dire!!! Tu viens chez nous, avec ton comportement d'étranger conquérant... Rien ne me dégoûte plus!!

- Ils arrivent comme si ils étaient chez eux, séduisent nos innocentes sans rien savoir...Marmonna sombrement une vieille femme.

Les autres renchérirent et Relena vit les poings de Duo se contracter. Hilde vint se placer à ses côtés, une main entourant un des avant-bras du châtain.

- On s'en va Duo.

Et sans même regarder le gang des vieux croulants médisant, elle commença à entraîner son petit ami dans la direction opposée.

- Putain y en a marre de les entendre parler de toi comme ça!!

- Duo.

Hilde secoua la tête, le regard clair.

_Ca n'en vaut pas la peine..._

Cathy, qui entre-temps s'était relevé, prit l'autre bras de Duo et aida son amie à éloigner le furieux jeune homme des vieux. Relena secoua la tête, darda un ultime regard noir sur les anciens avant de se dé était dégoûtée, triste. Hilde l'avait bien caché, mais elle avait bien vu à quel point les remarques cruelles l'avaient blessée...

- Nous nous excusons. C'est exact, nous ne sommes pas d'ici, et notre comportement manque parfois de rigueur. Nous ne connaissons pas votre histoire,et c'est un tord. Nous aurions dû nous renseigner avant de savoir si l'on vous dérangeait ou pas. Mais je ne tolère pas que l'on insulte mes amis. Je me fiche de ce qui se passe. Votre âge ne vous donne pas le droit de vous comporter de façon aussi mesquine. J'ai un profond respect pour les Anciens, c'est ancré dans ma culture. Mais je n'en éprouve aucun pour des vieux aigris tels que vous.

Et sur ces paroles, Wufei, qui s'était planté devant le banc se détourna de la bande de ridés rouges d'indignation pour rattraper dignement ses amis.

Ils s'éloignèrent hors de portée des médisants scandalisés en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Duo, un mince sourire aux lèvres, donna un léger coup dans l'épaule du Chinois.

- Ca c'tait envoyé mon pote...

- J'aurais pas dit mieux! Wufei, tu as réussit à fermer -momentanément, faut pas rêver- le clapet de ces commères...Faudra te faire un totem... Cathy mit une main sur son coeur, cachant mal sous l'humour son admiration.

- Merci, t'étais pas obligé... Mais c'était trop bon de les voir comme ça...Hilde pouffa, ce qui, même si ça sortait un peu forcé, les rassura. Yamm, j'ai cru que la vieille Attié allait exploser...Littéralement!!

Wufei renifla, un peu rouge sur les bords.

- Pas de problèmes...Je n'ai fais qu'exprimer ma pensée...Les Anciens chez nous ont bien plus de savoir-vivre...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant vers Relena, attendant la blague...Mais pas une ne lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer.

Wufei fronça les sourcils, détourna la tête pour revenir vers elle quelques instant plus tard.

- Quoi?!

Relena sourit, et ça devait être un sourire bien étrange pour que Wufei ouvre des yeux aussi ronds mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-...Les mecs vraiment biens existent pour de vrai...

- Hein..?

Elle secoua la tête pas très sûre du pourquoi elle se sentait si heureuse d'un seul coup et lui tapa violemment dans le dos, histoire de casser l'instant.

- Allez, Wu, il te faut un nouveau maillot, le tien menace de révéler les parties secrètes de ton anatomie à chaque vagues...

La réponse de Wufei, une série d'injures en mandarin les fit tous éclater de rire e ils entrèrent dans le magasin, décidés à oublier l'incident...

* * *

Quatre acheva rageusement une laitue et balança la chiffonnade dans le seau à moitié plein. Trowa haussa un sourcil avec un lèger sourire... qui se transforma vite en grimace quand le blond saisit une carotte et commença à la découper férocement en ne le quittant pas d'un regard noir.

_Ooookaaayyy..._

Il saisit son plateau et se pressa en dehors de la cuisine, déposant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme les commandes sur les quelques tables occupées.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand la situation s'était renversée mais lorsqu'il s'était remit de son flip , se convainquant que les mots du blond étaient une blague, et qu'il avait voulu rattraper le coup avec son petit ami...

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Quatre n'avait pas _du tout_ été coopératif...

Si il avait eu du mal à concilier le doux ange qu'il connaissait avec la peste qu'il avait manifestement été si l'on en croyait les parfois terrifiantes histoires de Duo, Wufei et Sally, il faisait complètement le rapprochement maintenant.

Quatre était vindicatif, boudeur et _vraiment_ flippant.

Quatre était sans doute capable de le tuer durant son sommeil et de le servir aux clients le lendemain avec un sourire magnifique.

Quatre était un foutu _skyzophrène..._

Trowa passa derrière le bar et une fois à l'abri de la petite réserve soupira en s'asseyant sur un pack de bière.

N'importe lequel de ses anciens flirts se serait fait larguer en deux secondes après un tel cinéma.

Trowa était un enfoiré et il le savait. Incapable d'une relation stable, fuyant quand ça commençait à devenir un peu sérieux, terreur des parents de Tahepoo et bourreau des coeurs local, blablabla...

Il savait aussi pourquoi; il avait déjà tout perdu une fois, ne voulait pas que ça recommence... Il avait déjà parlé de ça à Quatre; son amnésie, la tristesse des gens qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître... Mais il n'avait rien dit sur sa propre terreur, cette impression d'être complètement seul dans sa tête, sans appui, sans point d'ancrage. Il n'avait rien connu de plus horrible que cette sensation là et n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé que quand ses souvenirs, sa vie, lui étaient revenus.

Il savait aussi que ce qui lui avait été rendu pouvait très bien disparaître avec un malheureux cognement de tête, si Yamm décidait qu'il en s'éclatait pas assez comme ça...

Trowa avait eu le projet de faire le tour du monde avant son accident. D'être comme Quatre, Wufei, Sally et Duo, un surfeur suivant le vent, les vagues et les compet'.

Tout avait changé avec cette vague. Un pari stupide avec les autres, un jour de tempête où ils s'ennuyaient chez Relena avec quelques bières chipées dans la réserve de son frère. A leur âge, il en avait peu fallu pour qu'ils soient îvres et Hilde avait fait tournoyer une des bouteilles vides...

_« - Okay les gens! Action ou vérité!_

_Relena battit des mains en ricanant un peu bêtement -elle avait attaqué sec l'alcool typique du coin pendant le repas- et Heero et Trowa grognèrent._

_-C'est un jeu d'gonzesses... Marmonna le châtain, épaulé par un reniflement du jumeau Yuy._

_- N'iiimmpooorteee quoooooiiii les meecs, z'y connaisseeez queedaaalleeee!! C't'un jeu d'courage..et d'ho..honneur!! Hilde acheva sa bière et en frappa le cul sur le sol. Si z'êtes des surfeurs, vous jouez!_

_- S'non, v'z'êtes des... comptables!!_

_Et Relena se roula par terre._

_Absurdement, les deux garçons furent piqués au vif par « l'insulte ». Heero, la lueur toujours un peu supernaturelle de son regard accrue, saisit la bouteille qui s'était arrêtée pointée dans sa direction et claqua._

_- Action._

_Les deux filles poussèrent des couinements ravis et le jeu commença... Devint de plus en plus osé alors qu'ils éclusaient la réserve de Zecks..._

_Jusqu'à ce que Trowa dise « action » et que Relena, ne le challenge d'aller effectuer une figure vers la jetée..._

_- ...Les vagues sont sacrément grosses et..._

_Trowa plissa les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait dire un truc raisonnable mais n'arrivant plus à retrouver le fil distordue de sa pensée._

_-... Tu t'dégonfle?! Sourit largement Hilde._

_Heero rigola, puis tira une drôle de tête, comme pas très sûr du pourquoi de son hilarité._

_Trowa prit une grande lampée de sa bouteille, se leva tant bien que mal et agrippa sa planche._

_Les autres lui firent une ola et s'empressèrent de le suivre avec les leurs -ils avaient emmené leurs surfs pour les bichonner un peu, profitant de la tempête- alors qu'il trébuchait vers l'extérieur._

_Avec ce temps là, un vent violent et une pluie drue, même les vieux du village avaient déserté leur banc pour pérorer à la chaleur de leur logis. Les quatre adolescents étaient seuls dans les rues, hululant et se poussant dans les flaques avec des éclats de rires. Ils arrivèrent à la digue complètement trempés et stoppèrent un moment, admirant les vagues se fracasser sur le mur de pierres, l'engloutissant complètement._

_-W...Wow...D'la vague...heu... Superbe..._

_Ils regardèrent Relena, gloussèrent._

_- Yamm est en rogne les gars..._

_- Suis une fiille...._

_- Ben moi aussi..._

_-J'sais pas sssi on devrait y aller..._

_- Heeeey, c'est...Mon gage...Mon action..._

_Un concert de protestation s'éleva et les quatre ados se précipitèrent vers l'eau, riant aux éclats._

_Inconscients du danger et rendus invincibles par l'alcool._

_- D'tout' façon c'est dans trois ans quuuu' j'dois y PASSER!!! Gueula Heero et ils rirent et crièrent de plus belle._

_- Hey YAMM!! R'GAD NOUS BIEN!! ON T'DEFIE!!_

_- YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_Ils se faisaient repousser par les vagues mais ils continuaient à nager sur leurs planches, comme des fous._

_Trowa, complètement grisé, se dressa sur sa planche en poussant un cri de victoire._

_- WOOHOO!!WOO..._

_La vague le frappa avec tellement de force qu'il en eu le souffle coupé. Il se sentit roulé et frappé de toute part et le fil le reliant à sa planche tirait sur sa cheville, l'empêchant de remonter, de reprendre son souffle... Il étouffait, il voulait vomir, il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux...Il n'entendait plus rien, puis le rugissement de l'eau en furie puis encore plus rien... Il se débattait, complètement paniqué, ses mouvements de plus en plus faibles...Jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur à la tête envahisse tout et qu'il sombre dans l'obscurité la plus totale..._

_Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un lit dans une pièce aux tons clairs et des personnes vêtues de blanc passaient le voir... Il était à l'hôpital depuis quelques jours et avait faillit mourir, lui dit-on. Deux femmes pleuraient à ses côtés et il était enroulé dans des bandages de la tête aux pieds._

_On lui dit qu'il avait été sauvé par les amis qui étaient avec lui. Que les trois autres souffraient de quelques blessures mais que lui avait décroché le gros lot avec une jambe cassée, des griffures dues à son embrassade violente avec la digue sur tout le corps et un traumatisme crânien qui avait fait craindre le pire. On lui dit qu'ils avaient été stupides, plus stupides que jamais et qu'ils avaient eu énormément de chance._

_Et lui écoutait, les regardait fixement, les médecins, les infirmières, ces deux femmes -sa mère et sa soeur, Una et Cathy- et ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, qui ils étaient..._

_Qui **il** était... »_

Trowa sursauta en entendant toquer légèrement le sortant du passé. Il releva les yeux et trouva Heero devant lui, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

_-_Salut...

- ...Ca va..?

Il agita la main, rassurant son ami sur son état et se redressa.

- Tu veux un coup à boire?

Heero haussa une épaule.

- Tu veux surfer..?

Le châtain jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle et à la pendule murale avant de hocher la tête. Le peu de clients qui risquaient d'arriver allaient sans doute demander des bières, de l'alcool local ou des cafés et Quatre pouvait assurer seul pour ça...

- Deux secondes, je préviens Quatre.

Il traîna des pieds vers la cuisine et aperçut le blond au plan de travail, toujours occupé avec ses légumes et son grand couteau noir.

- Hey Quatre, je sors un peu, ça ira pour toi?

Un coup de couteau résonna plus fort que les autres sur la planche à découper et le blond tourna la tête vers lui, le regard toujours aussi noir...

Remplie de larmes.

La vision donna un coup au coeur au châtain qui en resta pétrifié.

Quatre pleurait.

_Oh Yamm!! Qu'est ce que je dois faire!! Qu'est ce que..._

Quatre fronçait maintenant les sourcils en le fixant et renifla, passant le bras sous son nez.

- ...Quoi!

Une larme coula le long de la joue du blond. Trowa ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de se détourner précipitamment et détaler de la cuisine.

Heero l'attendait sur la terrasse et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Si il avait la tronche aussi décomposé qu'il le pensait, Trowa ne pouvait pas le blâmer...

- Je...Faut que...Merde...

Il secoua la tête, tentant à tout prix de bannir l'image de Quatre en larmes de son esprit.

Heero l'observa puis posa une main sur son épaule.

- ...L'amour est une vacherie Barton...

Trowa ouvrit la bouche de nouveau sans en sortir un son.

_Je ne suis **pas** amoureux!!!_

Mais le brun poussa un soupir et lui lança un regard de sympathie.

Et Trowa s'aperçut alors que son ami avait l'air aussi déprimé et paumé que lui. Il referma la bouche et se dit que la proverbiale ampoule qui s'allume dans le cerveau laissait parfois une odeur de cramé vraiment désagréable... Et que c'était flippant d'avoir une illumination en plein désarroi...

_-_ ...Ouais...Comme tu dis... Exhala-t-il, résigné à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le psychopathe à la bouille angélique qui avait réussit à le mater...

* * *

Dans la cuisine du restaurant, Quatre termina de stocker les oignons émincés en reniflant.

-...Putain d'oignons...

Il repensa à Trowa qui avait tiré une tronche pas possible avant de fuir comme un pan cake doué d'instinct de préservation devant un Duo affamé et s'en voulu de ressentir de l'inquiétude; il était en rogne, merde!

- ...Putain de Trowa...

Il cligna des yeux, évacuant le trop plein d'eau, saisit un morceau de sopalin en maugréant contre la peau des oignons... Et s'arrêta net en écarquillant des yeux.

Se repassa la scène avec le châtain, son irritation, l'expression de chiot battu de Trowa lorsqu'il s'était retourné...

_Oh non...Manquerait plus qu'il pense que je chiale pour ses sautes d'humeur!!!_

Il manqua se précipiter dehors pour mettre les poids sur les i...Puis se ravisa, réfléchissant aux implications de la réaction de son compagnon.

- Et ben...Il avait pas l'air à l'aise...

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

- ...Laissons-le un peu mariner...

Et c'est nettement de meilleure humeur que Quatre se débarrassa de son tablier avant d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil au bar...

TBC...

Bon, ok, ça n'avance pas grand chose... Le jour où je saurais faire un plan d'histoire moi...Mais que vous le croyez ou non, j'ai quand même une fin de prévue pour cette fic!^^

Merci d'avoir lu!^^

* * *


	9. La Malediction du Carton

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Desconsuelo, la p'tite vague qui monte, qui monte...

Genre: death(/Noin/ Snif...), shonen ai, légendes, UA, OOC, blablabla...Implication de relation sexuelle, sans doute grossiéretés(et oui, on s'refait pas)…

Source: Gundam Wings.

/Hilde, allongée sur un transat, lunette aux yeux et cocktail en main/ Sous le soleiiil des trop-i-iiques ! Entre Rio et Madri-iiid !  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la Sunrise, Bandaï, etc... Mais la vague et le reste, ben c'est moi!Gnéhé!Sans parler des vieux radoteurs!!

Notes : Ne me demandez pas d'où sort cette histoire de Carton, j'en sais fichtre rien ! Merci Kitty!! Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

_- _Att… WUFEI !!

Relena alla relever le Chinois au bas des marches, son rire se mêlant aux imprécations asiatiques du jeune homme.

_- _Haha… Ca va t'as rien.. ?Hahaha !!

_- _Merci de t'en inquiéter, femme ! Cingla Wufei avant de se tâter précautionneusement.

_-_ Tout va bien à part ma dignité… par les Ancêtres, c'est un coup à se rompre les os !

Il jeta un regard peu amène au carton le surplombant, moqueur, du haut de l'escalier.

_- _Ah ça… CATHYYYYY !! Beugla soudainement Relena, faisant sursauter Wufei, TON LOT DE COUPES EST LAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Une bordée de jurons se rapprocha, annonçant la brune qui déboula, essoufflée, enjamba sans plus de cérémonie ses deux amis et remonta quatre à quatre les marches.

_- _Foutu Carton !

Elle en fit le tour sans pour autant le prendre.

_- _Prend garde à ne pas déposer ce truc à un endroit aussi dangereux, bougonna Wufei, j'ai bien failli me briser les membres…

Cathy et Relena se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant que la grande brune ne déclare sombrement.

_- _La Malédiction a encore frappé…

Relena hocha solennellement la tête.

Wufei compta mentalement jusqu'à quinze et lâcha, image du professeur blasé devant une quarantaine de collégiens allumés.

_- _…Quelle « malédiction » ?

Cathy redescendit l'escalier en fronçant les sourcils.

_- _Ne prend pas ce ton condescendant Chang Wufei ! Cette histoire est très sérieuse…

_- _Oh par les Dieux…maugréa le jeune homme en se faisant relever.

Il s'épousseta et rassembla les nappes qu'il avait semées dans sa chute en prêtant une oreille sceptique aux deux filles.

_- _Ce Carton fut le coupable de bien des incidents !! Tout a commencé avec Trowa, en fait…

_-_ Il avait quoi….sept ans, non ?

- Exact ! Et notre mère organisait une réception au bar, ses anciens camarades de théâtre, un truc comme ça… Bref, pour l'occasion, elle avait commandé _ce_ lot de coupes à glace fait par un souffleur du continent…

_-_ D'une magnificence extraordinaire… tant de beauté ne pouvait attirer que le malheur…

Relena secoua la tête de concert avec Cathy. Wufei eu un reniflement.

_-_ Ces coupes furent livrées le matin même de la réception… Nous étions tous surmenés et le livreur posa le Carton dans un coin de la salle avant s'en aller…

Le jeune homme, ses nappes rassemblées et pliées sous le bras, se dirigea vers le restaurant en maugréant, suivit par les deux autochtones qui poursuivaient leurs élucubrations sans se démonter.

_-_ …Et mon petit frère passa par là… Voyant ce Carton sans surveillance, le morveux pensa aussitôt faire une quelconque connerie avec… Il l'ouvrit, et commença à empiler les coupes…

Ils débouchèrent dans la cuisine ou Quatre faisait frire les poissons en chantonnant de concert avec la radio.

_- _Hey heyyyyyy ! Pachuuucoooo… Ah ! Cathy, tu vas bientôt pouvoir faire la sauce, la poiscaille va être prête…

_-_ Oh oui, Quatre, occupe ces folles, qu'elles cessent leur conte de bonnes femmes…

Le blond fronça les sourcils ce qui, au grand dam de Wufei, relança les deux filles.

_- _On parlait de la Malédiction du Carton…

Elles firent un bref résumé avant de reprendre là où elles en étaient.

_-_ Trowa les empila donc… Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

_-_ L'une des coupes tomba et se brisa…

_-_ On raconte que, du continent, leur créateur se redressa de son établi en hurlant…

Trowa et Hilde rentrèrent à ce moment, les bras chargés d'assiettes et de couverts.

_-_ Oh là !!

Le borgne posa en catastrophe son chargement sur l'un des plans de travail et ôta les poissons en bonne voie de carbonisation du grill.

_- _Faites un peu attention bon sang…

_-_ Personne n'est à l'abri d'erreurs Trowa ! Claqua sèchement Quatre.

L'œil du brun s'assombrit et Relena enchaîna en hâte.

_-_ La coupe éclata en mille morceaux scintillants…

_-_ Vous parlez de quoi ?

_-_ Wufei a failli se faire avoir par le Carton…

_-_ Oh… Hilde hocha la tête d'un air entendu, sale affaire…

Trowa, son irritation reléguée au second plan, grimaça en refaisant une plaque de fritures.

_-_ Au moment précis ou le _dernier_ éclat cessa de rebondir, un éclair zébra le ciel…

_-_ Car comme par hasard, ce jour fatidique avait commencé par un violent orage…

_-_ Yamm était en rogne…

_-_ Par les Ancêtres, _Hilde _!! Pas toi aussi !

_-_ Et tout alla de travers !

_-_ M'man loupa son fameux soufflé à l'ananas-coco…

_-_ Lu et Zecks s'engueulèrent comme du poisson pourrit…

_-_ Un truc rarissime, le frangin et Lu étaient pratiquement toujours au pays de GnanGnan-la –Praline…Même à cet âge !

_-_ Me rappelle, Lu lui a balancé un verre à la tronche !

_-_ …Ouais ! Mais elle a loupé Zecks et à eu Treize…

_-_ Dis plutôt que Treize s'est jeté devant Zecks pour lui éviter la vinasse ! C'était d'un ridicule…

_- _L'un des producteurs dans les petits papiers de notre mère est tombé dans les pommes…

_-_ Tro, tu t'es coupé avec le verre de la coupe brisé…

_-_ Me rappelle !! Ricana Hilde, t'es arrivé tout affolé dans la chambre ou ils nous avaient parqués avec tous les morceaux dans un chiffon… On a réfléchi pendant trois heures sur la cachette la plus sûre…

_-_ Hep hep hep !! C'est comme ça qu'on bosse ?!

Duo, tout sourire, alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle et l'entoura d'un bras.

_- _J'ai finis d'accrocher ces foutus guirlandes et j'trouvais plus personne… Sauf Heero en train de se battre avec la fontaine de coupes à champagnes mais j'ai préféré m'éclipser, ça d'venait violent… Et j'vous trouve tous en train d'papoter comme ces vieux gâteux englués à leur banc !

_-_ C'est pas toi qu'a bouffé du poisson toute la matinée…Maugréa Quatre avant d'expliquer, les filles nous racontaient un truc…

_-_ La Malédiction du Carton ! Martela Hilde.

_-_ Parlez-en avec plus de respect !

_-_ _Il_ pourrait nous entendre… Rajouta sombrement…Trowa sous le regard torve de Duo et Wufei.

Quatre renifla.

_-_ Si je te suis, tu es tellement _important_ que le fait que tu brise une malheureuse coupe a maudit tout le patelin pour des décennies… Ben ça s'arrange pas…

Trowa compta entre ses dents jusqu'à dix et fit un grand sourire faux à son copain.

_-_ Et oui Quatre, il faut croire…

Puis sans plus s'occuper du blond, il enchaîna, faisant mine d'ignorer les autres qui s'échangeaient des coups d'œil en grimaçant.

_- _Relena, les jumeaux et moi étions paniqués ; Una peut être terrifiante… Nous décidâmes de planquer les débris là ou notre mère n'irait pas les chercher…

_- _Dans nos affaires de surf…Grogna Cathy en lançant un regard noir à son frère, oubliant au passage de me prévenir…

_-_ T'aurais tout balancé à maman… se défendit le brun avec un air boudeur qui donna à Quatre l'envie irrépressible de lui rouler une pelle.

_Oh stop les hormones !! Excuses, Explications et Ebats, dans cet ordre, ok ?! Ok !!_

_-_ Et puis tu racontes la chute là ! Il s'est passé plein de trucs avant !

_-_ Pour une fois les viocques ont été utiles… M'man hululait sur son soufflé foutu et ils ont investi la cuisine pour faire un truc présentable…

_-_ Ben tiens !! J'suis sûr qu'c'était pour mieux remuer l'couteau dans la plaie par la suite !

_-_ Duo, mon cœur, tu les connais si bien qu'on dirait qu't'es du coin…

Les tourtereaux se bécotèrent et Relena leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'intérieurement Quatre et Trowa les enviaient… Infortunément, ils se lancèrent au même instant un coup d'œil languissant et détournèrent aussitôt le regard avec un reniflement.

_-_ C'était vraiment le gros bordel, poursuivit Relena, les yeux pétillants, on était que des gamins et on voyait les adultes cavaler de partout, avec le sentiment que le torchon qu'on planquait était responsable…

_-_ J'aurais vraiment tout entendu…Maugréa Wufei en se servant un verre de citronnade.

_-_ Ton scepticisme va nous reporter la poisse, idiot ! Et étant donné que _tu_ as failli y succomber y a pas une demi-heure, je te trouve très imprudent !

_-_ Une fois que le Carton choisit une victime, il ne la lâche plus… Opina tristement Trowa qui se demandait si le Carton n'était pas à l'origine du fiasco que devenait sa première histoire d'Amour…

Ils énuméraient encore les incidents de cette journée fatidique quand Sally et Heero entrèrent à leur tour.

_- _De l'é. Qui. Libre mon pote, c'est tout le truc ! Une balance exacte, comme sur ta planche ! C'est dingue que tu sois aussi nul pour ça en étant aussi à l'aise sur un surf !

Un borborygme grognon relança Sally dans son autosatisfaction.

_- _Et oui ! Tu as bien vu, en deux temps trois mouvements je t'ai empilé ça alors que tu galérais depuis trois heures ! Ah ces mecs…

_-_ …Attié s'est cassé une jambe !

_-_ Ben, c'est pas un malheur ça !

_-_ _Duo_…

Voyant tous les autres réunis sur les plans de travail en discutant avec animation, Sally demanda en donnant un coup de tête vers le rassemblement.

_- _Ils causent de quoi ? Puis sans attendre une réponse fort improbable, hey !! C'est comme ça qu'on bosse ?! Et vous parlez de quoi ?

_-_ La Malédiction du Carton ! Lui répondit-on dans un bel ensemble.

Aussitôt Heero pila, jetant dans tous les coins des regards méfiants.

_-_ Et Yuy qui s'y met aussi… Marmonna Wufei en levant les yeux au ciel.

Duo ricana en lui tapotant le dos. Quatre se décala, faisant signe aux nouveaux arrivants de rentrer dans le cercle.

_-_ Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_-_ Una était dans tous ses états ! Après que l'électricité ait été coupée et que le hall, où étaient toutes les vestes, soit inondé…

_-_ Sa fête était foutue… D'ailleurs, quelques-uns de ses amis ne le sont plus depuis cette histoire…

_-_ Y a pas un des gars qu'en a fait un court-métrage ?

_-_ Ouais, La Pire Soirée De Votre Vie… Il l'a envoyée à m'man avec un mot, merci pour l'inspiration ou un truc comme ça…

_-_ Outch…

Relena, qui avait mit Sally au courant, revint dans la conversation.

_- _Un carnage, on vous l'dit ! Inutile d'en parler à Una, elle en a encore des vapeurs… Donc, pendant que les adultes courraient dans tous les sens, nous, les morpions, avions réussis à cacher la coupe brisée… On est retourné dans la chambre…

_-_ Où l'on ne risquait pas d'entrer en collision avec un théâtreux hystérique…

_-_ Les plus grands, Lu, Zecks, moi et Treize, étions venus vous y rejoindre d'ailleurs…

_-_ Et le moment tant redouté arriva…Una annonça le dessert…

_-_ Précisons que personne n'avait pu fuir, les routes étant bloquées… Relena jeta un coup d'œil suffisant à Wufei qui referma la bouche, soufflé.

_-_ Vous auriez vu Trowa à ce moment là ! Il tremblait comme une feuille, je me voyais l'amener à m'man terrassé par une crise d'épilepsie pour compléter le tableau…

_-_ Vraiment… Ricana Quatre.

_-_ C'est sûr que quand on pisse dans l'assiette de son proviseur, on a plus honte de rien… Rétorqua perfidement le grand brun.

Quatre devint rouge vif sous les yeux ronds de Relena, Hilde, Heero et Cathy qui n'étaient pas au courant. Duo toussota, Sally détourna les yeux et Wufei, pour couper court à la série d'exclamations qu'il voyait venir sur les lèvres des autochtones, remit en catastrophe le sujet sur ses rails.

_-_ DONC !! S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il rosit et reprit plus posément :

_-_ Donc… Una sert les desserts…

_- _Heu… oui, Una… Annonce le dessert…

Quatre montra les dents à Trowa. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire non moins carnassier.

_Ah tu veux la vrai guerre hein ?! Attend un peu mon pote, tu connais pas le vrai Quatre Raberba Winner ! _

_- _…Quatre a vraiment fait un truc comme ça.. ? Souffla Hilde à son petit ami qui partit d'un rire faux sans répondre.

_Oh bordeeeel, Tro, mon gars , tu sais pas c'que tu viens de lancer !!_

_- _… Et là… La coupe dépareillée que Una, faute de trouver les vingt-cinq qu'elle avait commandé, avait du utiliser tombe _pilepoil_ sur une diva, une ancienne rivale…

_-_ Qui forcément, s'est crue victime d'un sale coup et s'est mise à hululer au scandale !! M'man savait plus ou se mettre !!

_-_ Déjà qu'elle avait du mal avant…

_-_ Minute !! Sally croisa les bras, vous parlez de la Malédiction du Carton… Mais à vous entendre, ce serait plutôt cette fameuse Coupe Brisée le problème !

_-_ Attend la fin… Bon du coup, fiasco total, notre mère qui passe pour une vile intrigante… J'vous raconte pas l'ambiance dans la salle, la musique latino qui meuble le silence glacial, tous les invités avec des tronches de croque-morts et leurs vestes et leurs sacs trempes… M'man qui chialait dans la cuisine avec les vieux…'Fin vous voyez comme ils peuvent être réconfortants quoi…

_-_ Quand les routes ont été dégagées, on aurait dit une libération de prise d'otages…

_-_ … Et Una, folle de rage, a appelé le souffleur dès les lignes remises pour gueuler… Et le gars de lui certifier qu'il y avait bien vingt-cinq coupes dans le carton…

_-_ Et qu'il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en les réalisant, oublies-pas !

_-_ Je suis certain que vous avez inventés ça ! S'hérissa Wufei.

Relena fit preuve d'une grande maturité et lui tira la langue.

_- _… Alors Una appela le service de livraison… Même son de cloche…

_-_ Et forcément, elle en vint a nous interroger…

_-_ Elle vit alors la main coupée de Trowa…

_- _Imaginez-vous la scène, ma mère, le regard psychotique fixé sur nous aut', pauv' gosses terrifiés, secondée par les viocques aux bras croisés… Et mon p'tit frèrot, cette miiiignoooonne petite chose aux graaaaaands yeux verts débordant de larmouchettes…

Cathy fit mine d'en essuyer une avant de ricaner en se tapant la cuisse.

_- _L'en menait pas large le p'tit ! Et moi, j'étais pas au courant de la connerie, mais je savais bien qu'ils avaient fait un truc ! Rel', tu te mordillais les lèvres en te triturant les couettes, Hilde et Heero, en vrais jumeaux, se collaient en faisant la même moue butée… Et le p'tit frère qui…

_-_ Merci Cathy, tu m'as assez égratigné comme ça… Marmonna le grand brun avant de reprendre, je m'étais coupé sur les éclats et on avait essayé de cacher ma main mais…

_-_ Mon traître de frère, coupa Relena, se met à brailler « et pourquoi il saigne Trowa, il faut soigner et blablabla… » C'tait déjà L'Infirmière Joëlle à onze ans, si ça craint pas ça…

_- _Una a littéralement _explosé _! Même les anciens en sont restés cons… C'qu'on s'est prit…

Hilde agita la main en soufflant tandis que son jumeau, Trowa, Relena et Cathy hochaient vigoureusement la tête avec une grimace.

_-_ Me rappelle de cette paire de baffes… Vous aut', vous aviez pas eu ça !

_-_ On a été punis quand même…

_-_ Quand notre mère et tes parents ont eu finis de ricaner… Souligna Hilde en chipant un poisson grillé.

_-_ Sympa pour m'man !

_-_ J'te rappelle qu'elle avait quand même snobé les habitants de Tahepoo, allant claironner à l'épicerie que c'était pour éviter à ses délicats potes du continent la rencontre avec les sauvages du coin ! Ca pouvait pas passer, ça ! Objecta Relena.

_-_ Elle ne l'a pas dit comme ça…Si.. ?

Ses amis, y comprit les nouveaux venus regardèrent Trowa éloquemment.

- … Notre mère n'est pas toujours délicate… Concéda le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque.

Cathy ricana en donnant le dernier coup de fouet à sa sauce.

_-_ On a donc été tous punis pendant un moment…

_-_ Privés de surf… Maugréa Trowa, entraînant les moues désolées de tous.

_-_ … Et le Carton fut relegué dans un placard… Mais pendant qu'une âme imprudente le transportait…

_-_ …Il fit œuvrer ses pouvoirs maléfiques et la fit tomber…

_-_ C'était Eloïm, qui devait, la semaine suivante, disputer une compet'…

_-_ De surf ?

_-_ Nan, de Tours et Sortilèges… Un super jeu de rôle, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui ais gagné le titre de grande prêtresse des Goulags Cryogènes l'an dernier et je peux vous dire que j'en ais ch…

_-_ Du coup, Cathy coupa en hâte une Relena enthousiaste, Eloïm perdit son titre de… trucmuche vachement important là…

_-_ Comte du Duché des Sorciers… renifla son amie.

_-_ …Ouais, ça, parce qu'en chutant, il s'était prit le coin d'un plan de travail et je vous raconte pas la taille de son hématome…

_-_ Mais le pire, c'est que le Carton avait fait le grand-père de tous les vols planés, et _aucunes coupes n'a été brisées _!!

_-_ C'est bien c'que Sally dit, c'est les Coupes qui craignent alors !

_-_ Nan, on _sait_ que c'est le Carton !

_- _Parce que si tu prends les coupes seules, rien ne se passe, mais si tu fous le Carton dans l'affaire…

_-_ Ouais, deux semaines après ça, Cathy avait transporté le Carton juste avant d'aller chercher sa combi quand on a retrouvé les morceaux de la coupe brisée…

_-_ Elle a bramé comme un cerf et on l'a vu se précipiter à cloche-pied en chouinant…

_- _Quinze points de suture, lança l'intéressée avec un regard noir pour son frère, t'aurais pas gambadé en chantonnant non plus !!

_-_ Mais pourquoi vous aviez pas été balancer les débris avant ?

_-_ Ouais, c'est exactement c'que j'leur ai d'mandé, dès qu'j'ai pu marcher sans avoir l'impression d'crever…

_-_ Ben ! Après c'qu'on s'était prit, on y pensait plus !

_-_ On avait que six ans, nous !

_-_ Nous étions trop jeunes…

Heero opina solennellement pour faire écho aux trois autres.

_-_ En tout cas, le Carton est sûrement possédé par un esprit…

_-_ On a une théorie… Cathy se pencha, les yeux pétillants, ce Carton a été hanté par le désir du souffleur de protéger ses créations… Alors, dès qu'Il a constaté qu'hors de Son cocon, les coupes étaient en danger, merci bien frangin, Il a décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour que plus personne n'y touche…

Duo, Wufei et Sally grognèrent en chœur.

_-_ Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas cramé un truc aussi dangereux ?! S'exclama Quatre.

_-_ Bon Sang, Quat' !! Nous dis pas qu'tu crois à leur connerie !

_-_ C'est sûrement une de ces histoires pour embobiner le touriste…

_-_ Franchement…

_-_ Vous feriez plutôt bien de nous croire ! S'hérissa Relena.

_-_ Allons, Relena, arrête, la plaisanterie est vraiment trop longue…

Piquée au vif par le regard méprisant que lui lançait le Chinois, la châtain vint se planter devant lui et lui agita un index menaçant sous le nez.

_-_ Ne viens pas pleurer lorsque tout un tas de problèmes s'abattra sur toi Chang Wufei !!

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et écarta le doigt furibond.

_-_ Ce fut fort divertissant… Intervint Duo en frappant dans ses mains, mais c'est qu'on a encore du boulot les enfants ! Dans tout ça, y a un truc à r'tenir, c'est qu'Una va nous en passer un bon si on a pas finit les préparatifs pour ce soir… Elle a sans doute développé une espèce de phobie des soirées ratées après ça…

Il posa un baiser d'excuse sur les lèvres boudeuses de sa dulcinée et tous se mirent en branle, les autochtones marmonnant sur le Carton ourdissant une sombre vengeance pour chatier l'incrédulité des touristes tandis que ces derniers se moquaient.

_-_ Mais alors ! Sursauta Wufei, pourquoi vous vouliez tant trouver ces coupes ?!

_-_ Ben, pour Le planquer, pardi !

Cathy leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Mais tu n'as même pas voulu le toucher !

_-_ Toucher…Le Carton.. ? Mais t'es _malade ?!_

Voyant que Wufei perdait son calme vitesse grand V, Sally prit la relève.

_-_ Comment vouliez-vous planquer le Carton s'Il vous inspire une telle trouille ? En le faisant léviter ?!

Cathy et Relena se regardèrent puis leur firent deux grands sourires.

_-_ Tous les ans on réussit à trouver un gogo pour le déplacer à notre place….

_-_ … Mais vu que Wufei s'est fait avoir…

_-_ …On a pas eu le cœur à vous cacher la chose…

_-_ … Vous êtes des nôtres après tout…

_-_Et pas il y a une heure quand je ne savais rien, c'est ça ?! Fulmina Wufei.

Relena et Cathy échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil… Hochèrent la tête…

Et se carapatèrent chacune d'un côté.

Wufei resta planté un instant, la bouche ouverte… Avant de démarrer au quart de tour dans la direction que Relena avait prise en débitant une litanie d'injures polyglottes. Sally poussa un soupir et prit le paquet de nappes oublié par son ami afin d'accomplir _sa_ tâche.

* * *

Duo et Hilde, pouffant comme deux gamins, sortirent à quatre pattes de sous la haie et débouchèrent sur la plus merveilleuse terrasse que l'Américain ait jamais vue.

_- _Yamm, mon cœur…

_- _« Yamm » ? Ricana Hilde.

_-_ Je vénère le Dieu de la fille de mes rêêêêves… Chantonna le châtain en faisant quelques pas vers la balustrade.

La terrasse appartenait à l'un des Anciens qui horripilait tant Duo. Elle surplombait le village, offrant une vision féerique sur les flots agrémentés des lueurs de la fête en contrebas qui se mouvaient au fil de l'eau légèrement agitée.

_- _Avec toutes les conneries qu'ils disent ces vieux cons, on imagine pas qu'ils puissent apprécier les belles choses…

Il s'accouda à la rambarde, rejoint par Hilde. Des brides de chansons et de conversations leur parvenaient, sans masquer le ressac des vagues. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit sur Hilde. Elle se tenait à côté de lui, regardant les quelques étoiles que ne masquaient pas les nuages, à croquer dans une robe à fines bretelles aux couleurs vives, chaussant et déchaussant une de ses tongs avec absence.

_- _Wow…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il l'incluait totalement dans son « wow ».

_- _J'dois avoir l'air du plus heureux des imbéciles…

_-_ Ouaip… Mais… Je dois être pareille…

Ils se reluquèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit, pris dans une bulle que même le vent frais les faisant frissonner ne troublait pas.

_- _Aaaaaah, si tu _savais_ tout c'qu'il me passe par la tête…

Duo fit jouer ses sourcils avec un sourire gourmand et Hilde roula des yeux et posa une main sur la hanche.

_- _Et je t'ais emmené ici, loin des yeux et des oreilles, sur un lieu privé donc interdit, dans une robe sans manches dans laquelle je me pèle _pour quoi_ à ton humble avis ?!

_-_ … Si tu m'dis qu'il y a une couverture planquée quelque part, je t'épouse… Souffla Duo dans un sourire béat.

Hilde alla jusqu'à un petit banc en sifflotant, se pencha- sans plier les jambes pour un Duo ravi- et sortit un sac en plastique qu'elle ouvrit sur un plaid rose à fanfreluches de dentelle blanche.

_- _Relena… Grommela-t-elle un peu rouge avant de le déployer au sol et de s'allonger dessus.

Puis, tapotant la place à son côté, elle susurra en jouant à son tour des sourcils.

_-_ …T'as les capotes ?

_-_ J'aime ton romantisme… Minauda Duo en papillonnant des cils avant de gambader jusqu'à la jeune fille riant aux éclats.

* * *

Quelques délicieux moments plus tard, les deux amants reprenaient leurs souffles, toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, bénissant Relena d'avoir prévu un duvet supplémentaire.

_- _Alors comme ça… Duo délaissa la gorge de la brune un instant, c'est un peu l' »arbre aux baisers » du coin ?

_- _Hmmm…. Luvius en aurait une apoplexie, s'il savait tous les trucs qui s'sont passés ici… Tu d'vrais poser la question à Quatre…

Elle ricana, bailla et réappliqua la bouche du châtain sur son cou avec un soupir d'aise.

Ce dernier s'appliqua consciencieusement à la tâche jusqu'à ce que le suçon soit bien violacé et repassa les bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie avec un ronronnement.

_- _…Alors Quatre et Trowa serait passés par làààaaaaa.. ? Il finit de bailler et fronça les sourcils.

_- _…Pas sur la même couverture ?!

_-_ Meuh nan crétin... On apporte notre matos d'habitude, mais j'ai demandé à Relena de le faire pour moi… Surpriiiiise…

_-_ La meilleure…

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre.

_- _… Faut pas s'endormir…

_-_ Ben parle…

_-_ … J'me demande ou ils en sont…

_-_ Hm.. ?

_-_ T'endors pas…Ces mecs alors, niveau endurance… Trowa et Quatre… Ils sont en froid depuis quelques temps…

_- _Hmmm…Mouais… Si l'un des deux abandonne pas sa fierté, ça va clacher grave… C'est con, Quatre était heureux avec Tro…

_-_ …Et vice-versa… C'est la première fois que Trowa se comporte comme un vrai amoureux… il en avait rien à foutre, de ses autres amants, mais Quatre… Hilde releva la tête de la nuque de Duo et le regarda avec sérieux, Quatre, je pense bien qu'il y tient… Et ça doit lui foutre une trouille monumentale…

Duo fronça les sourcils.

_- _…Comment ça.. ?

_-_ Il a…quelques problèmes au niveau relationnel… Quand nous étions plus jeunes, il a eu un accident, qui lui a fait perdre la mémoire pendant un bout de temps… Depuis il flippe de s'attacher trop profondément…

_-_ Merde…

_-_ … C'était une sale période… D'autant plus qu'on se sentait hyper coupable… On avait bu et on est allé surfer en pleine tempête… Elle frissonna, je veux plus entendre parler d'action ou vérité depuis cette foutue soirée…

Duo lui caressa la joue avec tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui sourit de nouveau.

_- _… Il faudrait qu'ils se retrouvent coincés quelque part, histoire qu'ils causent sérieusement…

_-_ Ca, faut en parler à Cathy et Relena, elles seront ravies de les piéger…

Ils ricanèrent.

_- _Eux, ça va être de la tarte, mais en parlant de Relena, va falloir faire quelque chose…

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Ben la caser avec Wufei pardi ! Elle en peut plus !

Duo ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_-_ Ah ouais ?!

_-_ M'enfin Duo, on a tous remarqué !

_-_ …Ah ouais !

_-_Même mon frangin par Yamm !

_-_ Ben ça…

Duo s'allongea sur le dos, fronçant les sourcils.

_- …_Y a un problème.. ?

_- _Ben… Duo soupira et ses yeux se perdirent dans les étoiles… Meiran…

_-_ Hein ?

Le garçon soupira.

_- _Meiran était l'ex à Wufei…Elle… Elle est morte… Elle était enceinte… Wufei… Ca a été dur…

_-_ Oh… Hilde lui serra l'avant bras avec un regard navré.

Duo s'éclaircit la gorge.

_-_ Rel' est une fille géniale, et de l'eau a coulée sous les ponts mais…Il eut un autre soupir, est-ce que tu me trouveras dégueulasse si je te dis que… Irrationnellement, j'ai pas envie que Wufei trouve une… remplaçante.. ?

Hilde secoua la tête.

_- _…C'était ton amie, Duo, c'est normal… Elle eut un rire incertain, moi, quand Zecks trouvera quelqu'un… Ca me fera bizarre aussi… Et pourtant la vie continue, hein…

Ils eurent un silence songeur… Que Duo brisa.

_- _Hilde. J'ai un truc à te dire. Parce que je suis sûr d'être amoureux de toi et qu'je veux pas d'malentendus.

Hilde écarquilla les yeux puis lui fit un sourire si radieux qu'il en perdit le fil de sa pensée.

_-_… J't'aime aussi…

_-_ M…Il eut un rire crétin… J'allais te dire merci, oh bon sang…

Ils eurent le même gloussement délirant et s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Et Duo aurait bien aimé repartir sur les activités précédant leur discussion mais il devait à Hilde toute la vérité.

_-_ Hilde… Il l'écarta un peu de lui, de façon à ce qu'elle arrête de l'émoustiller et il la regarda dans les yeux, d'abord, je dois te dire ce truc… Et bon sang, j'espère que ça va rien changer…

Son ton presque suppliant rafraichit un peu les ardeurs de la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils.

_- _Je… Duo fourragea dans ses longs cheveux défaits, merde, c'est franchement pas le moment de dire ça mais je… Il inspira, Je…Hum, ton frère…

_-_ Oh… Hilde bailla et se détendit, tu as ressentit une attirance pour Heero, c'est ça ?

Duo ferma la bouche et acquiesça, rougissant. Le voyant tout penaud, Hilde soupira et expliqua son manque de réaction dramatique.

_- _Duo. _Tout le monde_ ressent un truc pour le frangin… J'y suis habituée… Et… C'est moi la personne avec qui tu es en ce moment, non ?

_-_ Mais…Balbutia le garçon.

_-_ Mais quoi ? Tu te sers de moi pour atteindre Heero ?

_-_ _Non !_

Elle le scruta et, rassurée de le voir la fixer dans les yeux avec indignation, se rallongea, tête sur les bras.

_- _Alors tout va bien, tu as juste été affecté par le syndrome Heero… Lu avait le même truc… Et crois-moi, c'est pas un bien…

Surprit par l'amertume soudaine du ton d'Hilde, Duo fronça les sourcils.

_- _Hilde.. ?

La jeune fille le fixa longuement. Puis elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Duo. Ce dernier l'entoura de nouveau de ses bras.

_- _Hilde… Qu'est-ce que tu as.. ?

_-_ …Je vais te raconter une de nos légendes...

_-_ … Pas une autre histoire cartonnée… Blagua-t-il, soulagé de sentir son sourire contre sa gorge.

_-_ …Non, pas cartonnée… Ca remonte à beaucoup plus loin…A nos ancêtres... Il était une fois un Dieu, Yamm, qui régnait sur les eaux… Mais Yamm s'ennuyait dans son palais, au fond des mers, et il décida de voyager, pour observer les créatures interagir avec son élément… Il erra longtemps, vit son eau vénérée, maudite parfois, mais toujours présente, toujours respectée, crainte… Et un jour, il arriva en vue d'une petite île, un bout de terre cerné par son élément…Et sur cette minuscule île, il y avait un encore plus minuscule village… Et dans ce village, une femme… Une femme que tous appelait, La-femme-Qui- Défie-La-Mer… Yamm, intrigué par ce nom, décida d'observer cette femme… Et un matin, il la vit prendre un morceau de bois plat et léger et aller sur la plage… Elle était jeune, presque encore une enfant, et si fière que pas même le chef du village pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait…Yamm la vit mettre sa planche dans l'eau, s'allonger dessus, pagayer… Puis, à l'arrivée de hautes vagues, il la vit se redresser et louvoyer entre les flots ! Sidéré, il l'observa se jouer de son élément, si craint par le reste du monde ! Piqué au vif, il fit s'agiter les vagues, les faisant grossir pour qu'elles rugissent et écument… Mais loin de revenir sur terre, la femme accueillit avec un rire ravi le défi ! Yamm tomba alors amoureux de la jeune mortelle, et la courtisa assidument ! Il lui offrit des présents fabuleux, lui donnant les plus belles vagues, les meilleurs vents, les plus beaux morceaux de bois flottants… Mais elle restait insensible… Elle en aimait un autre, un villageois… Elle éconduisit donc le Dieu et épousa le villageois qui l'aimait aussi…

_-_ Ben dis donc… Jeter un Dieu pour un bouseux… Drôle de nénette !!

Hilde eut un petit rire, chatouillant Duo. Puis elle reprit son récit.

_- _… Oui, elle était une femme fière… Mais Yamm était furieux… Il assista, fou de jalousie et de haine, au mariage depuis ses flots…Enragé par le bonheur des époux…Ourdissant sa vengeance…Puisque La-Femme-Qui-Défie-La-Mer ne serait pas à lui, elle ne sera à personne… Il la possédera d'une autre façon… Il fit appel à ses pouvoirs et invoqua une vague gigantesque !! Tout le village la vit et fut saisit de crainte ! Mais la femme, elle… Elle fut ensorcelée…La nuit même, Yamm lui apparut en rêve… Il lui dit que cette vague serait soit la clé de sa liberté, soit son tombeau ! Qu'elle se languirait de lui faire face pendant cinq ans et le moment arrivé… Elle y perdrait la vie…

_-_ …Quel enfoiré…

_-_ … La jalousie l'a consumé… Et les dires de Yamm se vérifièrent… Pendant cinq ans, La-Femme-Qui-Défie-La-Mer dépérissait, passant jours et nuits sur la plage, les yeux rivés sur la mer, oubliant de se nourrir, de s'abreuver, délaissant son époux, ses enfants… Et le jour arriva… La vague gigantesque se profila, obscurcissant le ciel de l'île… Et la femme prit son bois flottant et s'élança à sa rencontre… Mais elle ne put la vaincre et périt… Yamm apparut alors à son mari et ses enfants et les maudits ! La vague reviendrait tout les cinq ans, et ensorcellerait un membre de la famille de la même façon !

Hilde se tût. Duo lui caressa distraitement le dos frissonnant.

_- …_Vache… C'est autre chose que le Carton…

_- _Duo.

Hilde redressa la tête et fixa gravement son amant.

_- _Moi et Heero…Sommes des descendants de La-Femme-Qui-Défie-La-Mer…

Sur le coup, Duo ne su quoi dire. Il émit avec précaution.

_- _…Les descendant de la nana légendaire ?

_-_ … Des maudits, Duo. Je sais que tu ne vas pas le croire, mais ici, on y croit dur comme fer…

Hilde détourna le regard vers les étoiles et récita d'une voix neutre.

_- _Il y a quinze ans, mon père a défié Desconsuelo et a périt. Sous les yeux de sa famille, ma mère, Lucrézia, qui avait six ans, moi et Heero, qui avions un an. Cinq ans plus tard, notre mère mourrait dans cette vague devant ses enfants. Et il y a cinq ans, notre sœur aînée y passait aussi… Heero et moi étions encore présents… Et…

La voix mesurée d'Hilde s'étrangla et elle conclut dans un murmure.

_- _… Et très prochainement, c'est Heero qui… Qui va devoir l'affronter…

_-_ Hilde…

_-_ Je sais que tu ne me crois pas ! Dit-elle très vite, je sais que c'est dingue ! Mais…

Elle lança à Duo un regard désespéré.

_- _… Mais pourtant c'est vrai ! Et si mon frère… Si Heero meurt…Ce sera moi la prochaine envoûtée… Jusqu'à ce que Yamm nous ait tous prit dans sa vague…

_-_ Hilde ! C'est complètement fou, ce que tu me dis !

La jeune fille soupira.

_- _…Je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas y croire… Oublions ça, ok.. ?

_-_ Attends, attends, tu me sors qu'Heero va claquer face à une vague hantée, que tu risque de subir le même sort et _tu veux que j'oublie _?!

_-_ … Oui… Oublie que je t'ais raconté cette légende et… Tu veux bien me serrer.. ? J'ai… j'ai vachement froid…

Et elle eut un rire si..pathétique que Duo choisit de la laisser changer de sujet et l'attira à lui en bougonnant.

_- _Ok Hilde. Mais va falloir en r'parler parc'que ça m'travaille… Soit t'es cinglée, soit y a une grosse couille et dans tous les cas, je vais pas te laisser comme ça, ok ?

_-_ …On croirait entendre Zecks… Elle renifla et se frotta les yeux. T'as encore des capotes ?

_-_ Hilde ! Tu me raconte un truc pareil et…

_-_ … Et j'ai besoin de réconfort… S'il te plais…Je veux avoir confiance en mon frère… Et je veux être là pour le soutenir… Faut pas que j'm'écroule Duo. Et en amour, on se soutient…

_-_ … Faudra vraiment qu'on en reparle Hilde. Gronda Duo alors que la jeune fille le caressait, avec un sourire mais le regard sérieux.

Il enfouit sa tête sous la couverture et entendit parmi les halètements de sa compagne.

_- _Desconsuelo, Duo…Crève-cœur… C'est le mari de La-femme-Qui-Défie-La-Mer qui l'a nommée ainsi… Elle est faite de cœurs brisés… celui de Yamm…Ceux des Maudits et leurs proches…

* * *

Trowa s'enfila son cinquième verre sans que cela n'arrange son humeur. Il avait ouvertement flirté avec deux de ses anciennes conquêtes sous le nez de son soi-disant actuel petit-ami sans en tirer le plus petit froncement de sourcil. La peste blonde l'ignorait royalement en babillant avec tout le monde, rigolant, virevoltant et faisant son numéro d'angelot. Ha.

Trowa avait les boules.

Il avait, par dépit, éjecté plutôt sèchement ses exes et se retrouvait seul a écluser comme un con. Comme il souffrait d'une légère crise de parano, il se cachait de ses amis, sans doute à la solde de Quatre. Ha. Traîtres.

Il vida la bouteille, la fixa, accusateur et, soupirant avec irritation, se réduisit à jouer avec son verre inutile, s'amusant à échafauder des tortures exquises à faire endurer à l'interprète de la daube sirupeuse que le DJ passait.

_« - Yé te n'aimé como ounè yourrrrrr dé prrriiinntaaagnooo… Come lé ciel il aimé la louna… »_

_- _Yamm, c'est n'importe quoi…

_- _J'te l'fais pas dire Trowa…

Il releva les yeux et lança un regard peu amène à Relena qui le toisait, les bras croisés sur le haut de son ensemble en lin bleu.

_- _Retourne avec les _autres_ et laisse moi me cuiter en paix, tu me feras un grand _plaisir_…

Il eut droit à un grand sourire hypocrite et la jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle appuya ses coudes sur la table derrière et étala ses jambes en soufflant par le nez, renversant la tête en arrière.

_- _Le punch a disparu à la vitesse de l'éclair et je venais voir qui avait taxé la dernière bouteille du shrubb de Vinca… C'est pas sympa de pas faire partager aux copains… Tu noies ta rupture dans l'alcool ?

_-_ Qui a parlé de rupture je…

Trowa referma la bouche et se rassit, morose.

_-_ Elle est naze ta tactique…

_-_ Pas tant que ça, elle a marché ! Claironna la châtaine, alors loverboy, raconte un peu…

Silence.

Relena soupira et recadra son délicat fessier sur le rude banc, prenant son mal en patience.

Les échos de la fête et le ressac des vagues se firent entendre un bon moment avant que Trowa ne siffle une injure entre ses dents et lâche.

_- _J'ai besoin d'alcool. Tu en ramène, je crache au bassinet, deal ?

_-_ Deal ! Conclut Relena en se levant d'un bond, et te taille pas en douce !

Un marmonnement lui répondit et, souriante, elle alla pêcher la bouteille et les verres qu'elle avait planqués à quelques…mètres de là, derrière un palmier… Elle ricana au juron beaucoup plus audible et retourna auprès de son ami boudeur.

_- _Agrippine et Cléopâtre t'arrivaient pas à la cheville niveau perfidie !

_-_ Merci !

_-_ C'était pas un compliment…

Elle agita la main et remplit leurs verres avant de tapoter des doigts sur la table. Trowa soupira, vaincu. Mais quoi d'étonnant, quand on savait que la donzelle vivait avec l'ado le plus taciturne de Tahepoo…

_- _Bon, ok. J'ai réagi d'une façon disproportionné à un truc qu'il m'a dit. Et quand j'ai voulu rattraper le coup, ben lui, il a pas voulu, voilà.

_-_ Alooooors… Il t'avait dit quoi ? Tu as réagit comment ? Tu t'es excusé comment et les détails de sa réaction s'il te plaît ?

_-_ Tu veux écrire un article ou quoi ?!

_-_ A voir. Bon, accouche, je dois arracher une danse à ce crétin de Wufei, il en va de mon honneur de femme et des trente sacs qu'on a parié avec Hilde et Cathy…

_-_ Fouille-merde… Bon. Toi je t'aime. Mal. Comme un mec. Mauvaise, fielleuse, insidieusement destructrice et…

_-_ _Trowa…_

_- _Oh et puis merde ! De toute façon, on a tous oublié un truc avec ces quatre _touristes _; c'est qu'ils vont bien finir par repartir ! Et tu sais comment ça se passe avec les relations longues distances ? Lettres et coups de fil de plus en plus espacés, doutes croissants sur la fidélité blablabla et pour finir… Rup-ture ! Alors franchement ma belle, y a pas de quoi se prendre la tête, là !

Il ponctua sa tirade par une grande gorgée qui faillit l'étrangler et toisa Relena d'un air de défi. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil clair, le resservit et lâcha en secouant lentement la tête.

_- _Ben merde Barton, t'es amoureux !

_-_ Oh ferme-la !

_-_ Alors ça…Chapeau-bas Quat', t'as dressé le lapin carnivore…

Et de saluer l'exploit en levant son verre à la lune tandis que les poings de son ami se crispaient vers sa gorge.

_-_ Si c'était pour te foutre de ma gueule.. !

_-_ En partie mon gars, 'l'était temps qu'ça t'tombe dessus…Mais vu qu'ça va faire heu…Fiou dix-sept ans qu'on s'connaît, j'vais te donner quelques conseils…

_-_ Venant de la part de celle dont la relation la plus longue a duré deux semaines…

_-_ Barton, tu vas finir par m'énerver et tu ne _veux pas _m'énerver…Bref, t'es un couillon. J'veux dire, elle leva la main pour stopper une réplique du brun, t'a pas l'air comme ça, avec ta tronche toute mature, mais qu'est'c'que tu peux êt'con ! Quatre est un mec génial, Trowa ! Qu'est ce que tu fous, à rester sur tes vieilles peurs ! La vie est trop courte… Beaucoup trop courte…

Elle but une gorgée, morose, et la colère de Trowa s'évapora en un instant en comprenant de quoi elle parlait.

_-_ …Je le sais bien, Relena… Mais… Il soupira, de toute façon tu veux que je fasse quoi… Parler ? Je me suis déjà excusé…

_-_ « Comme un mec », hein ? Ben dis-doooonc, ça a du être direct et clair alors…

_-_ Ecrase… Nous, on s'excuse pas comme vous… On se comprend à demi-mot, un geste, une expression…

_-_ … Une claque dans le dos, un grognement et une 'tite bière… Ricana la châtaine, oh Yamm, c'est pas croyable…

_-_ Relena…

_-_ Ouais, la ferme, je sais… 'Coute Trowa. C'est pas en jouant au con que tu vas t'en tirer mon gars. Déjà, même si tu voulais rompre, et franchement, vu la tronche d'argument d'pendu qu'tu nous traîne depuis quelques jours ça m'étonnerai, Quatre te laisserai pas faire sans heu…

_-_ M'enterrer vivant dans les dunes ? Me découper en quartier et me foutre au congel' du resto ? Me…

_-_ … Je vois que le côté psychopathe du bonhomme ne t'as pas échappé…

_-_ Même l'Amour n'est pas _si_ aveugle, Relena…

_-_ AH !!

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ T'es amoureux !

_-_ …Heu, oui Relena, je pensais que c'était établit, ça…

_-_ …Désolée…C'est que c'est tellement étonnant que…

_-_ Ecrase tu veux…

_-_ …

_-_ … Tu veux connaître le plus humiliant dans l'affaire ? C'est _Heero_ qui me l'a fait réaliser….

Relena fut prise d'une telle quinte de toux que sa gorgée lui ressortit par les trous de nez.

- Keuf !! Kof !! Dgne _gnoiiii _?!!

_- _Et oui…

_-_ Ben merde ! Elle se moucha et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, y s'passe des trucs sur cette île en c'moment !!

_-_ Tu l'as dit… Yamm fout l'ambiance… Exotisme, Romance, et Danger Imminant…

_-_ C'est pas c'qu'on appelle « vivre pleinement son adolescence » ?

Ils ricanèrent, se resservirent, burent. Ils étaient pleinement bourré, avachis épaule contre épaule, se sentant habités de cette curieuse lucidité que procure parfois un trop plein d'alcool.

_- _Faut qu'je cause à Quat', hein ? Du genre, vraiment c'te fois…

_-_ Ouaip…

_-_ Ma rivil… Vilit…

_-_ L'truc qui vous rend si fier d'vot' zob ?

_-_ … Vouais, ça… Ben l'est foutue… L'amour est un'vach'rie…

_-_ Toast…

Ils loupèrent leurs verres de vingt bons centimètres et soupirèrent de concert.

_- _…Pis d'tou' façon c'est foutu… Y m'aime pas lui…

_-_ … Chiale pas… Sûr qu'il t'aime…

_-_ Naaaaan..Voulu l'rend' jaloux… L'a rien dit…Du tout…

_-_ Aaaah… Le truc ridicuuule avec Cyan et ..j'sais-plus-son-nom… Naaaaze…

_-_ …Ecrase…

_-_ … N'empêche,y f'sait bien genre rien à fout' d'vant toi, mais fallait l'voir boxer les murs et lapider la pression dès qu't'es partit…

_-_ … C'est vrai.. ?

_-_ … Ben oui…

_-_ …

_-_ Trovvvaaa… Arrête de sourire comme 'aa… T'fais flipper…

* * *

Zecks jeta un regard circonspect derrière lui et, sûr de ne pas être suivit, se rencogna derrière la digue, sortit son paquet, le déballa quasi-religieusement, en sortit une des petites tentatrices nicotéïnées , la ficha entre ses lèvres avant d'approcher la flamme de l'allumette du bout et de tirer sa première taffe en une semaine avec un soupir extatique.

Qui se transforma en quinte de toux qu'il fit passer à coups de grandes tapes sur le torse avant de marmonner un juron et de refumer en aspirant moins de fumée.

Il releva légèrement la tête, histoire de vérifier que le bruit n'avait attiré personne et se ré accroupit, face à la plage menant aux vagues légèrement agitées.

Et sursauta en apercevant une silhouette assise au bord de l'eau.

Il était de dos, légèrement vouté, les coudes reposant sur les jambes croisées, la tignasse se fondant dans la nuit.

Si perdu, Zecks le savait, dans la contemplation hallucinée de ces foutues vagues qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu…

La cigarette lui parut soudain écœurante et il en enfouit le bout dans le sable avant de l'empocher, essayant de ne pas trop songer aux hauts-cris que n'aurait pas manqué de pousser Treize. Puis, un moment indécis, il maugréa un « et merde » avant d'approcher le jeune homme.

Heero, au bout de quelques pas crissant, parut revenir sur ce plan de l'existence et se retourna, les sourcils froncés face à cette intrusion dans son petit monde bleuté. Reconnaissant Zecks, une ombre fugitive passa sur ses traits avant que son expression ne redevienne neutre.

Ils avaient fait en sorte de se croiser le moins possible depuis leur dernière dispute et ne s'étaient pas reparlé.

Zecks refusa de se laisser intimider par le manque d'ouverture et alla s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

Il dirigea son regard vers les flots et tripatouilla son paquet avant d'en sortir une autre cigarette, sachant d'avance qu'elle aurait un goût rance mais voulant s'occuper les mains, faute de dialogue probable…

Quelques nuages goudronnés s'élevèrent avant les premiers mots.

_- _… Une planche, et je dirais rien à Relena…

Zecks ne tourna pas la tête, de peur de briser l'apparente trêve, et rétorqua.

_-_ Je nierais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, tu sais bien qui elle croira. Ma chère sœur me prend pour un curé…

_-_ … Hilde me croira.

_-_ Berce toi donc d'illusions si ça te fais plaisir…

Un reniflement le fit sourire et ses muscles se détendirent, sentant l'atmosphère devenir plus légère.

_- _…Relena m'a dit que vous aviez raconté aux touristes la Malédiction du Carton ?

_-_ …Hn. Mais ils nous ont pas crûs… Pourtant Wufei…

Zecks tourna son regard vers le brun qui s'animait de plus en plus en parlant. Il avait une voix sympa, un peu nasale mais tout de même agréable à l'oreille, grave et posée.

Avait-il assisté à la transition vocale du garçon, ou Heero avait-il cessé de lui parler avant sa mue ? Avec un peu de tristesse, Zecks se rappela que c'était la seconde option, qu'il n'avait, jusque là, jamais entendu cette tonalité masculine adressée directement à lui.

Heero avait bien grandit…

_Il ressemble à Lu…_

Et en même temps…Hilde partageait plus de traits communs avec sa sœur, tant physiques que mentaux. Lu avait été enjouée, malicieuse, passionnée mais gardant un don pour arrondir les angles. Elle faisait sourire…

Du moins, avant que cette « malédiction » ne la frappe et qu'elle ne gagne cette lueur surnaturelle dans le regard, que tous se mette à l'observer comme une… sacrifiée…

Heero était plus réservé, plus buté que ses sœurs. Moins prompt à sourire, plus solitaire. Lu et lui partageaient le même amour obsessionnel de l'eau, sans parler de leur folie. Et tous les Yuy étaient intenses…

Zecks ne se rappelait pas une période où il n'avait pas été amoureux de Lucrezia. Même aux couches-culottes, il lui semblait se rappeler cette tendresse qu'il éprouvait toujours au souvenir de son amante trop tôt disparue.

Il n'aurait laissé à personne d'autre le soin de recueillir les jumeaux après le drame. Fou de douleur et de rage, il s'était battu bec et ongles pour soustraire aux rapaces du village la garde des deux enfants considérés comme futures offrandes. On lui avait servit du « tu es trop jeune », « trop impliqué », trop « désorienté »… Il les avait tous envoyés se faire foutre, même Treize qu'il avait considéré comme un traître six bons mois avant qu'ils ne se rabibochent. Lucrézia aurait voulu que les jumeaux soient sous sa protection.

_Il_ l'avait voulu ainsi. Hilde et Heero étaient les derniers vestiges de Lu, et il les avait autant adoré qu'elle de son vivant.

Qu'il les aimait, ces gosses… Comme il aimait Relena…

Enfin, Hilde et Relena étaient ses deux petites sœurs et Heero son…

…Petit frère.. ?

Pourquoi cette idée le dérangeait tant, tout d'un coup ?

Il refixa son attention sur Heero, s'apercevant avec absence que le brun s'était tu et le regardait aussi.

Heero était spécial, il le savait. C'était lui que la soi-disant « malédiction » avait frappé après Lu, lui qu'il fallait sauver à tout prix de cette démence…

Il se demanda si il aurait réagit pareillement avec Hilde et se rendit compte avec un choc que bien que profondément attaché à la jeune fille et sans aucun doute aussi résolu de la faire échapper à ce destin que les Yuy pensaient inéluctable…

Il n'aurait pas ressenti cette...fureur, ce tourbillon de sentiments tellement mélangés et violents qu'il ne savait même pas dire ce qu'ils étaient, pourquoi ils se télescopaient ainsi, lui faisant faire et dire des choses insensées qui aggravaient les choses au lieu du contraire…

Quand il pensait à la situation d'Hilde, il se retrouvait. Il était clair, raisonnable, digne du rôle de tuteur qu'il s'était attribué. Son affection pour la pétillante brune était sans arrière-pensées, totale et fiable.

Tout était embrouillé avec son frère. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce type impulsif et ombrageux qu'il devenait dès que le garçon était dans le coin avec ses stupides lubies de surfeur allumé. Avec son regard de cinglé et son comportement aussi buté que celui d'un de ces vieillards séniles qui hantaient Tahepoo ! Un froncement de sourcil et il tempêtait furieusement comme un bouffon ! Une parole, un demi-sourire et il délirait presque de satisfaction !

Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

_-_ …Zecks.. ?

_-_ Hein.. ? J'ai dis ça tout haut ?

Heero hocha lentement la tête en haussant un sourcil. Et… Oui, cette fameuse amorce de sourire…

Zecks grogna en sentant son estomac faire un double-flip.

_Non c'est pas possible… C'est un GOSSE !!_

_Ouaip, il a, oulalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, maximum cinq ans de moins que toi…_

_La ferme !_

Heero, les _deux_ sourcils rasant la ligne de sa frange, leva une main pour toucher le front brûlant du blond.

_Non mais là t'arrange pas du tout mon cas mon gars !!_

Joignant le geste à la pensée, il fut presque aussi surprit que le brun quand sa main intercepta l'autre.

_-_… Heu ! je…

…_Ne sais absolument plus c'que je fous…_

_- _…Tu…

_Ouais !! Go, go Zecks ! __Encore un effort et tu vas nous pondre deux mots ENTIERS!_

Il serra les dents, se sentant devenir de plus en plus rouge.

_Bon sang ! A ce train là je vais me consumer ! Mort par combustion spontanée… C'est naze comme mort, dirait Rel… Et Heero qui s'y met aussi merde !_

Car en effet, le teint du brun devenait nettement plus foncé ! Et il s'agitait, se mordait la lèvre en regardant de tout les côtés…

Et Zecks vit qu'il enserrait toujours le poignet du garçon…Tout en ayant, surgie de nulle part, cette révélation…

_Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est amoureux de moi ?!_

Il aurait été dans son état normal, il aurait bondit sur ses pieds et confronté le brun.

Oui, rappelons-nous que ça faisait un bout de temps que tempérance ne rimait plus avec Zecks lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Heero…

Mais le blond était en pleine reconsidération de toutes ses actions et celles du jeune homme lui faisant face.

Alors il ne réfléchit pas lorsque, prit dans ses pourquoi-comment-alors-c'était-donc-ça , il se servit de sa prise sur le bras du brun pour les rapprocher.

Et Heero…

Heero ne comprenait rien, si ce n'était que Zecks le fixait avec une intensité insupportable et que leurs corps étaient presque collés…

Et que s'il ne le lâchait pas, il allait faire la pire connerie de sa vie…

La même impulsion fit se sceller leurs lèvres.

Aussitôt ils reprirent leurs esprits, yeux écarquillés dans le regard de l'autre.

Mais ils ne se séparèrent pas.

Le brun fut le premier à se dégeler, fermant à demi les paupières, bougeant légèrement les lèvres.

Et, avec une joie délirante, il constata que Zecks ne se détournait pas, suivant la danse…

Ils approfondirent le baiser…

La main de Zecks se détacha du poignet d'Heero pour aller caresser la joue du brun. Le bras d'Heero s'enroula autour de la taille du blond, ses doigts se posant timidement sur la hanche…

Il était en plein rêve, déconnecté de la terre, comme prit dans un rouleau, en pleine phase avec sa planche et la mer…

Il repoussa brusquement Zecks, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le jeune homme afficha un air légèrement désorienté avant que son regard azur s'écarquille.

_-_ H-Heero!!Attends...Ecoutes, je...Et merde...je...

Le cœur d'Heero se crispa douloureusement; c'était bien ce qu'il pensait...

_-_ ..Je ne suis pas elle...Dit-il dans un murmure brisé.

_-_ ...Je ne sais pas ce...Quoi?

_-_ Je ne suis pas elle! Répéta le garçon plus fort.

Il releva les yeux, et Zecks en recula sous l'intensité, le regard vibrant du garçon.

_-_ Je ne suis pas Lucrézia!!Et je te le prouverai!!Je vaincrais Desconsuelo!!Je ne suis pas ma sœur!!Je suis moi!!Je suis moi....Peut-être que comme ça tu le reconnaîtras…Tu _me_ reconnaîtras!!

Et sur ces paroles, le garçon tourna les talons et courut en dehors du patio sous le regard impuissant du blond, trop prit sur le court par les mots du garçon. Puis comme électrocuté il bondit dans la même direction que le brun.

Trop tard...

_-_ HEERO!!!

Aucunes réponses ne lui parvint, sinon le vague fond musical de la fête.

Il jura en se passant la main dans les cheveux...

…_Mais ce n'était pas Lu que j'embrassais…_

TBC…


End file.
